Venenum Vinco Bane
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! After a Potions incident, our dear Potions Master ends up a changed man. Pranks, tiny revelations, and a little love follow...
1. Chapter 1: Reason for Living

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 1 – Reason For Living 

"20 points from Gryffindor, Potter."

Harry glared as Snape stalked past.  Across the room, Malfoy snickered.

"What was THAT for?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"Glaring at Malfoy," replied Harry darkly, still glaring at Snape.

Hermione sighed and said, "Ignore him."

"Snape or Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Both," growled Hermione, savagely cutting her dandelion roots.

Harry finished glaring at Snape and turned back to his and Ron's potion.  Hermione was partnered with Seamus beside them and was doing well.  He grimaced their sickly yellow potion.

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that," remarked the raven-haired boy. The ginger-haired boy beside him frowned as the potion gave off a puff of orange smoke.

"Uhh…"

Harry looked up at the list of ingredients on the board and spotted Malfoy aiming something in their direction.  Snape was terrorizing Neville again and did not see the object that arched across the Potions dungeon and landed with a _splash_ in Harry and Ron's cauldron.  The yellow potion instantly turned an acid green and began to froth.  The two boys looked at each other in horror as it began to give off puffs of dark green smoke.

"POTTER!  WEASLEY!  WHAT HAVE YOU TWO IDIOTS DONE NOW?"

The Potions Master stormed over to them and looked at the cauldron as it let off another rather large puff of smoke.  A large bubble on the surface of the potion popped and Snape bellowed, "GET DOWN!"

They had all just scrambled under their tables and chairs as the cauldron exploded, sending the potion everywhere.

Harry, coughing severely, climbed out from under his, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus' table after everything had settled down a little and peered through the greenish smoke that permeated the room.  Someone was cursing rather fluently in the midst of the smoke and coughing.

"Professor?"

There were a few more curses then a voice (the same that had been cursing) snarled out, "Whatever you did, Potter, you are going to UNDO IT!!"  The same voice snarled out the words of a spell and the smoke cleared, leaving the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins with a very strange sight.  Standing in the center of the room was a pale fifteen-year-old with shoulder-length black hair streaked liberally with green and jet-colored eyes.  He was dressed in extremely baggy clothes and had to grab at his pants before they fell down.

The teen looked down at himself, plucking at the baggy clothes with his wand hand, then looked back up and growled, "Damnit."

From the Slytherin side of the room came Malfoy's surprised voice.

"PROFESSOR?"

Snape – for that is who the teen was – looked around at his students then did something surprising.

He ran.

He dashed out of the room and up the corridors like he was being chased by a rampaging Dementor or Hippogriff and did not stop until he reached the stone Griffin that hid the staircase up to the Headmaster's office.

"Fudge Whip-or-will!" he cried even before he'd reached the gargoyle.  As it opened, he leapt inside; sprinting up the revolving staircase so fast he made it in record time.  Once at the top of the stairs, he began to pound on Dumbledore's door, using both his fist and the doorknocker in the shape of a Griffin's head.

"Albus!  ALBUS!  OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore peered down in amusement at the fifteen-year-old Severus Snape.

"Why, Severus.  This is a surprise."

Snape snarled incoherently and moved past Dumbledore into the office.  Dumbledore closed the door then moved around to sit behind his desk, eyes fixed on the surly looking boy slouched before him.  Fawkes fluttered over to the figure in the chair, perching on his knee and crooning softly.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Snape sighed and began to speak in a low monotone, the long fingers of his right hand idly stroking the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage.  When he was finished, Dumbledore gave a small sigh.

"Do you remember what was in the potion?"

Snape growled, "Who KNOWS what was in that potion with Potter and Weasley making it."

"Severus, surely you know that Harry and Mr. Weasley are not going to deliberately try and disrupt your class."

Snape glared sullenly at the older wizard.  As much as he loathed admitting it, Dumbledore was right.  Potter and Weasley weren't THAT stupid.

"Yes, yes, Albus.  You're right.  As ALWAYS."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I know.  Now, do you have any suspects?"

"Albus," said Snape, sitting up in his chair, careful not to disrupt the swan-sized bird perched on his knee.  "What in Merlin's name can I do to them NOW, even if I DO know who it was who sabotaged that potion?"

"So you agree that it was sabotage?"

"ALBUS!"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his Potion's Master and said, "Perhaps…Draco."

"I wouldn't put it past the boy," grumbled Snape.  "I've tried to change him, you know.  But I can't, even if I AM his godfather."

"Does he even KNOW that, Severus?"

"No.  It wasn't Lucius' idea; it was Narcissa's.  She knows how I feel about Voldemort, she being my half-sister."

Dumbledore nodded then asked, "Now – how shall we handle this situation?"

"I believe that is YOUR department, Albus."

"You will condone with whatever I decide?"

Snape sighed and looked seriously at the Headmaster.

"What other choice do I have?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Blood From a Stone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 2 – Blood From a Stone**

"I am going to kill that old man when I get my hands on him.  I'll rip out his entrails and feed them to Lupin!  I'll give his head to Voldemort!  I'll bloody…"

Minerva McGonagall smiled down at the short figure beside her.  She said in a jocular tone, "Come now, Severus.  It won't be THAT bad."

Snape snorted, green-streaked black hair swinging about his face.

"Surely you jest, Minerva."

"You'll have to remember to stop calling me that."

"Damn," growled Snape.  "And now I can't give Trelawney that piece of my mind I've been meaning to give her."

McGonagall patted Snape on the head and he glared fiercely at her.  The now taller of the two laughed and said, "You can't do that anymore either, you know.  If you don't recall, you were rather cute as a child.  ESPECIALLY as a first year.  And glaring only made you cuter."

Snape glared at her anyway, his almond shaped eyes bared to near slits.

"Sod off, Minerva.  And I hope you made sure to Obliviate those who saw my – ah – _transformation_."

"Of course, Severus."

McGonagall smiled merrily then cocked her head to listen to what was going on inside the Great Hall.  She then looked down at the thirty-six-year-old trapped in his fifteen-year-old body beside her.

"It's time."

Snape snorted and brushed invisible dust off of his old school robes.  They had been dug out of his old school trunk (which had to be searched for in storage).  Once they'd been found, he'd remarked about there being no change over the years in uniforms.  McGonagall had jokingly called him a goat and he had retaliated by calling her an old goat.  You see, contrary to popular belief, the two Heads of Houses were quiet good friends starting from Snape's second year when the seventh year McGonagall had begun to tutor him in Transfiguration, which he had been absolutely hopeless in.

McGonagall pushed open the main doors and strode down the center of the Hall, not looking back.  Snape spat bitterly on the stone floor then followed her, staring straight ahead as several pairs of eyes followed him.  When they reached the Head Table, Dumbledore smiled warmly at Snape, who scowled in return.

The Headmaster rose as McGonagall vanished through one of the doors to the side of the Table.

"Attention.  Attention, everyone."

_Oh shit_, thought Severus, the nervousness he had fought so hard to conquer during his school years suddenly swelling to fill him as hundred of eyes turned upon him.  He did manage to keep his face neutral, which pleased him to no end.

"I would like you all to welcome our newest student; Professor Snape's son – Ethan Snape.  He will now be Sorted and I hope that his Housemates will greet him warmly.  Also, Professor Snape himself will be absent for some time.  During the time that he will be gone, I shall be taking over his classes until a suitable replacement may be found."

Murmurs erupted throughout the Hall as Dumbledore sat back down and McGonagall returned with the three-legged stool and the worn Sorting Hat.  Snape – Severus – er, Ethan settled on the stool for the second time in his life then felt McGonagall drop the Hat on his head.

"_You again?_" said the Hat in surprise.

_Yes, me again_, thought Severus – Ethan venomously._  Just put me in Slytherin and we'll be done with this._

"_Slytherin?  No, no, Mister Snape.  My original opinion of where to place you still holds, even after all these years.  Yes.  Yes, indeed._"

Ethan paled severely.  _NO!_

"_I only placed you there because you ASKED.  Much like a certain student you dislike.  You really should get over that grudge._"

_Sort me, damnit!_

"_Certainly!_"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ethan swept the Hat off of his head and shoved it at McGonagall, glowering at her as she covered her mouth to hide a smile.  He stormed down to the first seat he could find at the Gryffindor table – which just so happened to be right in front of the Trio.  As he sat down, he snapped at those staring at him, "What?  Never seen a Snape before?"

Quickly everyone turned back to his or her plates.  Ethan was just reaching for a roll when a hand was suddenly thrust into his face.  He studied the half-healed paper cuts on the hand for a moment before lifting his eyes to look at its owner's face.

"Hi.  I'm Hermione Granger."

Ethan was about to snap at her but a tiny voice in his head said, _Be civil, Severus.  You're stuck with them until that potion wears off._

Cursing his mental voice (but knowing it was right), Ethan took the offered hand.

"Ethan Snape.  It's a pleasure to meet you." 


	3. Chapter 3: Light From a Candle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 3 – Light From a Candle**

"Hey, Snapey!"

"Oh, Snapi-poo!"

"Wakey, wakey, Snapikins!"

Severus – er, Ethan opened his eyes to find the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan hovering over him.  He scowled at them and looked around him.  It was almost a week since the botched potion had reverted him to his fifteen-year-old self.

Ethan mentally counted the days as he remembered that he had come in the night before and collapsed on one of the common room couches.  The Weasley twins had forced him to try out for the Quidditch team and whatever Gryffindor idiot was Captain, had decided to have tryouts at night.  Last night, to be exact.

So now, an Ethan with three hours of sleep and a severe migraine was reaching for his wand to hex the twins and Lee's heads off.  Or turn them into snakes.  Whichever sounded better.

"What.  Do.  You.  Want?" he growled as he continued to move his hand towards his wand, debating over transfiguring them into snakes or snails.  Or perhaps ants.  No, then they could bite.  Damnit, what…  Ah!  Bunnies.  There was an idea…

Fred (or was that George?) grinned and replied, "Congratulations, Snape.  You're our new Keeper."

Visions of two red rabbits and a black one vanished from Ethan's mind at those words.  His jaw worked for a moment until he could find words.

"WHAT?"

* * * *

"Oh, come on, Ethan.  It can't be THAT BAD."

Ethan glared at Hermione across the table.  The girl was the only one of the Gryffindors willing to try and make friends with him.  And in doing so, had separated the Trio.  Or just Ron, to be politically correct.

"It can, is, and will be _that bad_," said Ethan, waggling his fork at the girl.  What really irked him was that he _enjoyed _talking to her!

"You don't know that," argued Hermione.  "And don't say you're psychic."

Ethan burst out laughing.  The very idea!

"Psychic?  _Me?_  Hardly."  Ethan laughed again and added, "Why – not even Trelawney's psychic!"

"You've met her?"

_Nice slip, Sev._

"My father talks about the other professors sometimes. He thinks Trelawney's starkers."

_Good save._

"Everyone thinks that," said Harry as he sat down beside Hermione, plucking an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a large bite out of it.

_At least he swallows before he speaks_, thought Ethan, remembering Ron blowing up at Hermione when the girl'd told him she was friends with Ethan.  The ginger-haired boy had sprayed pudding all over the three of them and the table.

"Is Ron still mad at me?" asked Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and growled, "Oh, Ron's gone starkers too.  He was going on and on last night about how Ethan here was a no good scoundrel who should have been put in Slytherin with our Ferrety fiend – no, no, let me finish Ethan – and then I told him that if you wanted to be friends with Ethan, you're going to be friends with Ethan, whether he liked it or not."

Ethan sat back down from half-rising out of his seat to go hex Ron (he'd been moving unconsciously) and said, "I bet he didn't like that."

Harry nearly fell off the bench he laughed so much.

"DIDN'T LIKE THAT?  He bloody went ballistic on me!  Told me that if I was such good friends with you, then I should just leave him alone."  He shrugged, took another bit of apple, chewed, and swallowed before continuing.  "So I did.  You can't imagine the look on his face."

As Hermione laughed, Ethan puzzled over what he had learned in a mere week about Harry Potter.

Seeing Harry sitting alone by the fire on night, Ethan had asked Hermione what was wrong with him.  The girl had looked worriedly at her friend then had made him promise to never let Harry know what he had told him.  He had promised, wondering what could be so bad.

He had found out.  He had thought that Harry had led the same carefree life his father had.  Instead he had found out that the boy had grown up belittled and beaten down by his aunt and uncle, much like Ethan had.  In fact, they were very much alike when you got down to it.  Except – if what he had tried to decipher from the Sorting Hat's words were true – he had almost been put in Slytherin while Ethan (in his first Sorting) had almost been put in Gryffindor.

It was strange how some things turned out really.  And now, Ethan, knowing what he did now about the Boy-Who-Lived, he couldn't dislike him no matter how he tried.

"Hey, Ethan, are you listening?"

"Hmm?"  Ethan snapped out of his musing to look at Harry.

"Quidditch practice tonight.  Heard it from the twins themselves."

"THEY'RE BOTH CAPTAIN?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Captain One and Captain Two."  He then chuckled and said, "Ah, the late night tryout.  Yes, there ought to be some revenge for them keeping us up till five."

"Harry, Ethan," admonished Hermione.  "You two aren't doing to go anything stupid, are you?"

"No, not stupid," said the raven-haired boy with an evil grin.  "What do you say, Ethan?  I know they kept you up later than me."

_I could really get to like this boy_, thought Ethan as he gripped Harry's extended hand in his own, grinning wryly as Hermione shook her head.

"What's your plan?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Find Our Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 4 – Find Our Way Home**

It took the two boys (well, literally boy and man) almost a month to figure out how to play out their revenge but they finally did it.  When everyone was a dinner, they crept back up to Gryffindor Tower, slid into the seventh year boy's dormitory, and were sitting in front of the common room fireplace by the time anyone came in.

Later, as Ethan sat alone by the fire in the week hours of the morning, he went over what had happened lately.  Since the botched potion had turned him into a fifteen-year-old, he had found himself becoming closer and closer to the only two Gryffindors who had tried to befriend him.  Every time he had tried to come up with a scathing remark to use on them, it had never worked.  Of course, as a fifteen-year-old the first time around, he hadn't been able to do that to his friends either.

Maybe it was the two teens aura's that stopped him from doing that.  He didn't have that problem with anyone else in the Tower or in the other Houses.  Perhaps Hermione and Harry reminded him of hanging around with a certain Lily Evans, Poppy Pomfrey, and Remus Lupin - two of them Gryffindors and the other a rambunctious Ravenclaw.

Ethan sighed and slammed his head hard against the back of the chair.

"Bullocks!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Ethan glared at the still merrily crackling fire.  Why did being a teenager a second time have to be so damn confusing?

* * * *

"Hey, Ethan.  Ethan, wake up."

"Urgh," groaned Ethan, reaching up to shove the entity shaking him away.

"ETHAN!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ethan half-sprang out of the chair in surprise.  Of course, the move didn't work very well as he'd slept in the chair.  All of his muscles cramped and he collapsed.  A giggle to his right made him glare in that direction.

Hermione tried to hide her giggles behind her hands but failed miserably.  Beside her, Harry grinned wryly, his green eyes bright with amusement behind his glasses.

"You two," growled Ethan, glaring at them then remembering McGonagall's words about him and his glares.

"You can't do that anymore either, you know.  If you don't recall, you were rather cute as a child.  ESPECIALLY as a first year.  And glaring only made you cuter."

Which explained the rather incessant giggling of some of the Gryffindor girls (Hermione excluded).

"Yep," said Harry, "us.  Now get up.  Our trick is about to come full circle."

Ethan grinned and got up more slowly this time as Hermione glared up at the two of them, for they were both (the two of them being the same height) a few inches taller than her.

"You two didn't really go through with that PLAN of yours, did you?"

Harry and Ethan grinned helplessly at each other and Hermione gave then a look reminiscent of McGonagall at her sternest.  Ethan blew a lock of green hair out of his eyes as Harry said, "C'mon, Herm.  It's just a bit of fun."

Hermione frowned at him then – curiosity getting the better of her – asked, "What exactly _did_ the two of you do?"

The two dark-haired boys grinned at each other again then said in unison, "You'll just have to see."  The girl huffed and sat down in the chair Ethan had vacated to wait.  Ethan, grinning wryly, took up post in another chair and Harry sat on the arm of Hermione's, his head leaned back to watch the stairs.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THIS??"

Ethan began to chuckle as Harry turned his head around and softly said, "Sounds like Fred's awake."

"What the…  FRED?"

"GEORGE?"

"AHHHHHH!  SNAKE!  SNAKE!  GIANT SNAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE!  OH, OH, OH!!"

Hermione looked at the two helplessly laughing boys and said, "SNAKES?"

Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands clutching his shaking sides, nodded and said, "You'll see, you'll see."

There was suddenly a thump on the stairs and Hermione peered around Harry to see a rather large, black snake coming down the stairs.  The odd thing was, was that its eyes were bright blue and there was a mop of ginger colored hair on its head.  She whirled back to Harry and hissed, "You didn't!"

"We did," replied Harry, taking off his glasses and brushing his hand over his eyes.

"We…need…a…camera," gasped Ethan through his chuckles.

Harry grinned and said, "I'll be right back."

He then sprinted up the stairs past Fred the Snake, leaping over another redheaded, blue-eyed snake that came down the stairs.  They were soon joined by a black-haired snake with dreadlocks and a brown-haired one, all four of them looking around the common room helplessly.  Hermione couldn't help but laugh now, catching the vipers' attention.

"Hermione?" gasped George the Snake.

"You KNEW about THIS?" hissed Fred the Snake.

Hermione shook her head desperately and gasped, "Not until…just now.  Oh you look funny!"

Lee – the black-haired snake – hissed and spat, "This isn't funny!  I'm a snake!"

"Yeah!" echoed the other snake, which had to be Samuel Quirke, the other Gryffindor seventh year.

Hermione turned to Ethan and hissed, "You charmed ALL their beds?"

"Well," said Ethan, brushing laugh-tears from his eyes.  "We couldn't tell who's was who's, so we just charmed all of them."

"INCOMING!"

The snakes ducked as Harry came zipping down the banister, leaping off of it at the bottom and turning to grin up at the snakes.  He held up Colin Creevey's camera and said loudly, "Say 'cheese'!"

"NO!" screamed the four 'snakes' as the camera flashed.  Ethan fell back into helpless laughter as Colin came down the stairs.

"Harry, what did you…SNAKES!!!"

"Easy, Colin," said Harry.  "It's just Fred, George, Lee, and Sam."

"WHAT?"  Colin turned wide eyes on the four 'snakes'.

"Yep.  That's them."

"Harry," hissed Lee the Snake, "how long does this last?"

Harry frowned and turned to look at Ethan.  "Oi, Ethan!  How long does the charm last?"

Ethan, still laughing, cried out, "Five…ha ha…minutes!"

Harry looked at his watch then back at Lee.  He said, "So…you've got about a minute left."

"Well," growled Samuel the Snake.  "You'd better run."

Harry grinned and walked over to Hermione, handing her Colin's camera then turned to Ethan and said, "Ready?"

Ethan, brushing the laugh-tears from his eyes again, sat up and nodded.

"Ready."

Harry looked at his watch, counting down the time.  He then yelled, "NOW!" and the two dark-haired boys tore out of the common room into the corridor.  There was a loud POP from the stairs and then the four seventh years tore after them, still dressed in their pajamas.

Hermione grinned slyly as she handed the camera back to Colin.  Oh, that picture of the Weasley twins in teddy bear pajamas, Lee in mismatched plaid, and Samuel in Quidditch was going to be priceless! 


	5. Chapter 5: Carry Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 5 – Carry Each Other**

"Hey," said Dean that morning at breakfast, "who pulled the prank on the seventh years this morning?"

"What prank?" asked Ron.

Dean gaped at him and Seamus said, "You don't know?"

"No."

"Somebody charmed the seventh year boy's beds to turn them into snakes!"

"_Snakes!_" exclaimed Lavender from a few seats down.

"Yeah," confirmed Dean with a nod of his head.  "Colin told me about it this morning.  Wouldn't say who did it though."

"Maybe he didn't know," said Ginny.

Dean shrugged as Ron said, "What crazed person would play a prank on the twins?"

"Slytherins?" said Seamus.

"They couldn't have gotten in the dorm!" scolded Ginny.  "It had to have been someone in Gryffindor."

"Yeah.  But who?"

"Good morning, ladies and gents!"

Ethan flopped down into the empty seat beside Ginny and smiled brightly at the other Gryffindors.  He cheerfully said, "Hello!"

Ginny blinked at him for a few seconds then said, "You're especially cheery."

Ethan smiled furtively and Dean exclaimed, "You pulled that prank on the seventh years!"

"I had help," defended Ethan as he raked eggs onto his plate.

"Really?" said Ron in disbelief, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.  "Who?"

"Oh, he should be here in…"  Ethan looked at his watch.  "…a minute or so.  He's losing them."

"Losing who?" asked Seamus.

"The seventh years, of course," replied Ethan as though this answer was obvious and dug into his eggs.  Everyone else about stared at him then looked up as Harry ran into the Hall, his glasses slightly askew and his hair even more unruly than usual.  He slowed as he got past the doors and walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table, straightening his glasses as he sat down and reached for the pitcher of orange juice.

Dean's jaw dropped and he gasped, "Your Snape's partner in crime?"

Harry looked up innocently as he set the pitcher back down and said, "Me?" as he took a sip of orange juice.  "I'm no criminal."

"You did," breathed Ron.  "You turned my brother's into snakes."

Harry looked at Ethan, who mumbled around a mouthful of eggs, "On'y for 'ive minootes."

Ginny said, "Harry!  How could you?"

"Hey!"  defended Harry.  "They were brutal in Quidditch practice!"

"So you turned them into snakes?" gasped Seamus.

Harry grinned and said, "Snakes with _hair_."

"You're as bad as they are!" exclaimed Ginny.  She looked at Ethan and added, "The both of you!"

The two boys grinned and bowed from the waist up, saying, "Thank you, thank you."

"Where'd you lose them?" asked Ethan to Harry.

"On the first level of the dungeons.  There's a sort of dumbwaiter near Snape's classroom that if you get in it, will send you up to a matching one on the second floor."

"You mean there's more than one level of the dungeons?" hissed Seamus.

Ethan frowned mentally at that.  No student was supposed to know about the other dungeons levels.

Harry smiled and said, "Just one.  And you can't get to it anyway."

"Why not?" asked Parvati."

Harry looked at her and smirked as he hissed softly, "Spiders.  Lot's and lot's of spiders."

"_Spiders!_" cried Lavender, looking repulsed.

Ron turned a little gray at that and said, "Glad we don't have to go down there."

Harry laughed and looked at the other boy, saying, "Could be worse.  Could be acromantula's."

Ron glared at him and Harry added, "Hey, they could be."

"Not funny."

"Did I say it was?"

Ethan jabbed a few eggs with his fork and stuffed them in his mouth, chewing.  It seemed that Ron and Harry had come back on slightly friendly terms.  Not much though.

"You implied it!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes, you did!"

"Ron, I think you're overreacting."

"_Overreacting?_  Who's the one chumming with Snape's son?"

Harry's face clouded and he growled, "What does Ethan have to do with this?"

"Oh nothing," spat Ron.  "Except that he's now your best friend!"

Harry's expression turned pained at that.  He looked at Ron for a long moment then got up and left.  Hermione tried to talk to him as she came in but Harry ignored her, going on past.  She looked towards the Gryffindor table and frowned at Ron before turning and taking off after him.

"Why don't you go after him, Snape?" snarled Ron to Ethan, turning violently on the 'boy'.

Ethan looked up at Ron with a dark glimmer in his eyes.  He felt extremely pissed off by this boy's attitude towards his best friend.  At his normal age, he would have simply blown it off.  At fifteen, he could see how truly trivial the argument was.

"Why don't you?" said Ethan, glaring at Ron.  "I, personally, would rather finish my breakfast."

Ron snorted and turned back to his own plate, which caused Ethan to shake his head and mutter, "Idiot."

"What was that?" snapped Ron.

"I said you were an idiot.  It's a little bit stupid to have a fight with your friends simply because they wish to be friends with someone _you_ don't like, yet only don't like because you don't like their father."  Ethan shook his head again and continued, "I would not be as stupid as to push myself away from my friends, who are possibly the most loyal in the entire world."

Ron gaped at him for a long moment then snapped, "Shut up, Snape!"

Ethan sighed.  Beside him, Ginny leaned over and whispered, "He's always been stubborn.  He'll figure out what an idiot he's been soon enough."

"You're sure?" asked Ethan.

Ginny laughed and said, "Hey, I'm his sister.  I should know!"

"Good point."

"But don't you think we should go after Harry?"

"Hermione's probably already talking to him," said Ethan, stabbing at his last bit of egg.  "No worries."

* * * *

"Harry, wait up!"

Hermione raced down the corridor after Harry's retreating form, which didn't even slow down when she'd called.

"Harry!  _Harry, stop!_"

The dark-haired boy halted and Hermione dashed up to him, standing in front of him and looking up at his face.

"Ron's an ass."

Harry looked at her for a long moment, his expression blank, and then he began to laugh.  Hermione blinked and said, "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you curse!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Ethan must be rubbing off on me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"So, Ron's an ass."

"Biggest one in the school.  Well, besides Malfoy."

"Who ranks as the biggest ass in Hogwarts history."

"Right."

The two stood there smiling at each other for a moment then Harry asked, "What are we going to do about Ron?"

"He'll come around," assured Hermione.  "He always does."

"But this is Snape's _son_ we're talking about.  And you know how much Ron hates Snape."

"I thought you did too."

Harry shook his head slightly and said, "Not really.  He's a git, sure, but it could be worse."

Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How so?"

Harry grinned and quipped, "Could be Voldemort."

Hermione shivered and moaned, "Oh, there's a horrid thought!"

"Yeah.  I can just hear his greeting on the first day.  'Welcome to Torture 101.  Please scream when you need assistance.'"

Hermione laughed at that and Harry grinned.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Maybe we should get going.  Defense is about to start."

"POTTER!"

The two fifth years looked down the corridor and saw the twins, Lee, and Samuel coming up out of the dungeons.

"Oh bugger," said Harry.  He looked at Hermione and sighed.  "You think they'll ever give up?"

"Not until they catch you," replied Hermione.  She looked towards the four and added, "You'd better run."

"Good idea…oh fudge – _Ethan!_"

Ethan had just walked out of the Great Hall, a half-eaten piece of toast in one hand.  At the sound of Harry's voice, he looked towards the other boy and Hermione and stared at them.  When Hermione pointed behind him, he turned his head and dropped the toast.

"Hello, Snapikins," said Fred, smiling mischievously.

"Oh shit," said Ethan and made a mad scramble towards Harry and Hermione.  Harry went wide-eyed and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Run!"

The three of them raced down hall after hall, their pursuers only a few feet behind them.

"You two just _had_ to drag me into this, didn't you?" shrieked Hermione as they charged up a staircase.

"_Yes!_" yelled Harry and Ethan as they headed for another staircase that was starting to move.  Hermione saw it and paled.

"_NO!_"

"_YES!_" said Harry and Ethan, grabbing her arms.  They pulled her up the stairs and on a count of three, leapt across.  Hermione let out a shriek as they landed then punched both of them in the stomach when they released her, scowling at the both of them.

"Ow…" moaned Harry, bending over, as Ethan just grimaced, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Thanks," said the dark haired boy after a moment, two green streaked locks of hair falling over his dark eyes as he looked at Hermione.  "I really needed that."

Hermione smiled in a mock sweet way, her head tilted slightly to the side.  "Your welcome," she said in a singsong voice.

"I think we should go," mumbled Harry painfully.  He nodded down at the twins, who were looking for another staircase that went up to the level they were on.

Ethan nodded and said, "Yeah.  Where's this door go?"

Hermione turned to look at the door that was behind them and blanched.  After a moment she said, "It's the third floor corridor."

Ethan blinked and almost said, "So it is."  But he caught himself, remembering that _Ethan_ had never been to Hogwarts before and could not possibly know where the third floor corridor was.

"So it is," said Harry, straightening painfully (Ethan couldn't help but chuckle softly as the boy repeated his words).  He looked back at the twins, Lee, and Stephen and pushed the door open.  As the three of them went inside, he said jokingly, "Well, at least we won't die a very painful death if we get caught."

Hermione frowned at Harry while Ethan perfected a look of ignorance.

"That's not funny," said Hermione darkly.

"Really?" quipped Harry, grinning cheekily.  "I thought it was."

"It wasn't.  Was it, Ethan?"

Ethan smiled apologetically and said, "Unfortunately I have no idea what either of you are talking about and can have no opinion."

"Silly, Mione," admonished Harry, shaking his head at the girl.

Hermione glared at him and snapped, "Harry, if you don't stop that, I'm going to hex you."

"_No!_" gasped Harry in pseudo horror.  He dropped to his knees, hands lifted and clasped together, and cried, "Please, oh great Hermione, do not hex me for I am only a poor little Gryffindor."

Ethan let out a snort of laughter at that, earning a glare from Hermione, who did not look amused.  Or, on second glance, did.  The corner of her mouth was twitching.  She then looked at her watch and let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"_We're late!_"

"Joy," said Harry and Ethan in unison.  Hermione glared at them but it was only half-hearted as she was worried about them losing points for being late to class.

"Well," said Harry as they went down the corridor in search of a door that was not being watched by the seventh year boys, "at least we'll have the joy of knowing that the twins, Lee, and Stephen missed their first class too."

Hermione turned a fierce glare upon him and Ethan chuckled.

"I don't think that was quite the right thing to say, Harry."

"Oh?" said Harry, turning away from Hermione's glare, his voice filled with sarcasm.  "Y'think?"

"I know," corrected Ethan.

"Here's a door," said Hermione, interrupting Harry's response.  She opened it and stepped out onto the landing, immediately letting out a moan.  "Oh no…  _We're all the way up on the seventh floor!_"

"And that's one corridor," murmured Harry, pausing the doorway to look back into the third floor corridor.  "This castle keeps getting stranger and stranger…"

"_We're late!_" shrieked Hermione again, attempting to tear out her hair.

"Firstly," said Ethan, stepping up behind the girl and grabbing her wrists, "calm down.  Secondly, leave your hair alone, its perfect as is.  Thirdly, _calm down_."

Hermione glared at him over her shoulder but she did calm down.  From behind Ethan, Harry applauded.

"Okay," said Ethan, releasing Hermione and moving over to the banister to peer down.  "Oh bugger…"

"What?" asked Harry, joining him.

"Look down."

Hermione came to stand inbetween the two boys and looked down as well.  She gasped, "No staircases come up here!"

Abruptly the door slammed shut and Harry grabbed the handle, giving it a tug.  "Locked," he said.  He looked at his companions and continued, "Looks like we're stuck up here for a while."

Ethan sighed and leaned on the banister while Hermione sank to the floor, muttering about her school record being completely ruined.


	6. Chapter 6: Past is a Freak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 6 – Past is a Freak 

"Does anyone know where they are?" asked Ginny as she came into the common room later that night.

"Who?" asked Seamus, looking up from his Transfiguration homework.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ethan," replied the redhead.

Dean frowned from where he sat near Seamus and said, "They weren't in any of our classes today."

"Maybe Ethan did something to them," stammered Neville nervously.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't think so, Neville."

"This _is_ Snape's kid that we're talking about," spat Ron from his chair by the fire.  Ginny gave him a look reminiscent of their mother and stormed over to him, standing in front of his chair.  The fire behind her caused her already flaming red hair to actually appear to be on fire, perfectly matching the angry look on her face.

"Ron," she said coldly, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling at him, "you know what your problem is?"

"What?" snapped Ron, glaring at her.

Ginny slammed her hands down on the arms of his chest and leaned forward so their noses nearly touched.  She then spat, "Your too damn _prejudiced!_"

"Prejudiced?" laughed Ron.  His voice fell off when Ginny's hand and his cheek collided with a _smack_.  He clutched his cheek and gaped at her.  "What was that for?"

"For being a git," snapped Ginny in response.  "Just because Ethan is Professor Snape's son, does _not_ mean he is him!  Merlin, Ron, can't you get to know anybody before you judge them?"

"No!  Er…I mean…"

"I know what you mean.  And I know your problem with Harry."  Ginny shook her head at her brother and continued, "He's your best friend Ron."

"He's friends with _Snape_ now."

"Are you really that blind?  No, wait, don't answer that.  I _know_ you're that blind."

"_Oi!_"

"Shut up," snapped Ginny, shoving Ron back down into his chair.  "Now listen.  Ethan is_ not_ Harry's best friend.  _You are_.  Ethan is simply Harry's _friend_.  His _friend_, Ron.  So get your broomstick out of your ass and help me try to find them!"  With that she turned and stalked out of the common room, fuming.

Ron sat in his chair for a long moment, staring at the fire.  Then he suddenly sprang out of it and charged out into the corridor, yelling.

"_Ginny!  Wait up!_"

As soon as the portrait closed behind him, Seamus said, "About bloody time."  Dean snorted in agreement while Neville just smiled.

* * * *

"Where do you think they are?"

"Oh, _now_ you're worried."

Ron wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his sister.  "What…"

"I'm sorry," said Ginny.  "You're helping me look and here I am still yelling at you."

"Well, I never said I forgave Harry…"

"_Ron_," growled Ginny warningly.

"Okay, okay," said Ron, holding up his hands in defense.  "Let's keep looking, eh?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * * *

Up on the seventh floor, Ethan leaned against the balcony from his seat on the floor, looking down at the floors below through the space between the columns.  Hermione had long ago fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder and since then his arm had wrapped itself about her waist of its own will.  The "teen" suddenly noticed movement down on the third floor and what appeared to be two circles of bright red.

"Harry," said Ethan, not looking over his shoulder at the boy.

When his only response was a grunt, Ethan turned his head and saw Harry tugging on the door again, sweat breaking out on his brow.  Of course, it was to no avail.

"Harry!" snapped Ethan in a louder voice.

"What?" grunted Harry, still pulling on the door.

"Come here."

"Now?"

"No, in the next millennia.  Yes, now."

Harry sighed and let go of the door handle, crossing the small space between it and Ethan.  "What?" he asked.

Ethan pointed downward and replied, "Are those Weasley's or do my eyes deceive me?"

Harry frowned and leaned over the balcony, peering down.

"Where?"

"Third floor.  No, no, waitaminute.  There they are on four."

"Four…  Yep, that's them."

"The twins?"

"No," said Harry,  "one's shorter than the other."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a Seeker.  I notice these things."

Ethan rolled his eyes and said, "Well, yell down at them.  I bet a Galleon they're looking for us."

"Hmm," was all the reply he got from the other boy before Harry leaned a bit further over the balcony and yelled out, "RON!"

Neither head moved and Ethan sighed.  Couldn't the boy yell any louder…

"_RON!  GINNY!_"

Hmm, there was a good yell.  Ethan smiled as one of the redheads looked up then nudged the other, pointing up at them.

"_HARRY?_"

Harry grinned at Ethan then yelled down, "GO THROUGH THE THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR!"

"_WHAT?_" bellowed Ron as the shorter redhead took off down the staircase they'd just come up.  Harry and Ethan saw a flash of red down on the third floor then heard the sound of a door slamming open.

"She's fast," remarked Ethan, nodding appreciatively.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling back from the balcony.

A few moments later, they heard the patter of feet and Ginny's voice crying, "Harry?  Harry, where…?"

"Here, Ginny!" yelled Harry, moving over to the door.

"I hear you!"

Feet dashed to the door and the handle rattled as it was shaken.  Then Ginny took a step back and yelled down the corridor, "RON!  They're up here!"

"This isn't right," said Ron as he came to a stop beside his sister.  "How can they be on the seventh floor if this is the third floor corridor?"

"Can we just get them out?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Are they always like that?" quipped Ethan.

"Hmm?" said Harry.

"So helpful.  Merlin's beard, what's he hitting the door with, a sledgehammer?"

Harry frowned and took a step away from the door, moving towards Ethan and the still slumbering Hermione.  "I'm guessing his shoulder," he said with a shrug.

"Hard shoulder, that."

"Mmm."

"This isn't working!" came Ron's voice from the corridor side of the door.

"Try it again!" snapped Ginny.

"My shoulder hurts!"

"Oh, shut up, you big baby!"

"How about you ram _your_ shoulder into the door?"

"I couldn't move that!"

Ron snorted and rammed his shoulder against the door again, his hand gripping the door handle.  Ginny suddenly threw herself against the door and it popped open.  The two Weasley's sprawled on the floor, Ginny letting out a shriek of surprise.

"We were beginning to wonder," said a voice from the right of them.  Another let out a chuckle.

Ginny lifted her head and leapt to her feet when she saw Harry leaning against the balcony grinning at her.  She trod hard on her brother's hand in her hurry but ignored it as she ploughed into Harry.

"Ow," said the dark-haired boy as he peered down at her.  "Nice to see you too, Ginny."  He then looked over the girl at the redhead sprawled on the floor and asked, "You okay there, Ron?"

"Fine," came the reply in a growl.  Ron pushed himself up onto his elbows and scowled at Harry and Ethan.  "It would be you two who got stuck out on a balcony."

"Your brothers were chasing us," said Ethan with a shrug.  This succeeded in lifting Hermione partially from her sleep and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Are we there yet?"

Ethan laughed and poked her in the side, surprising himself with his manner.  "Wake up, you.  We can go now."

"What time is it?" mumbled Hermione, burrowing further into Ethan's side.  He went still and stared at her, catching Ron's murderous expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Well," said Ginny, her cheeks bright red as she pulled back from Harry, "you missed all day."

"We've been up here all day?" said Harry in surprise.

Ethan snorted and remarked, "You didn't notice?  Or was the door just that interesting?"

Harry frowned at him then leaned over Hermione and thwaped the other dark-haired boy on the back of the head.  "Funny, Ethan," he said.

"Well, I thought it was…  Maybe you just don't have a sense of humor."

"Or maybe you make bad jokes."

"Bad jokes?  _Me?_  I beg to differ…"

"Shut up," mumbled Hermione, jabbing her wand into his side.  Ethan jumped and poked her between the eyes in retaliation.  She glared at him sleepily and he scowled in response.

"Maybe we should head back to the Tower," said Ginny, suddenly noticing her brother's murderous expression.  Harry noticed it too and nodded.

"Yeah.  Good idea.  Ron, Ginny, why don't you two go ahead?  The seventh years are probably still hunting for us.  Me and Ethan'll get Hermione."

"Okay," said Ginny.  She walked out into the corridor and turned to look at Ron.  "Ron?"

"Coming," growled Ron, glaring at Ethan.  The ex-Potions Master glared back in response.  Harry and Ginny looked at each other and sighed.

"Get going, Ron," said Harry, giving the taller boy a shove into the corridor.  Ron glared at him but Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him off down the corridor.  Harry shook his head then turned to Ethan and said, "C'mon, let's get Sleeping Beauty up."

"Not…Sleeping Beauty," mumbled Hermione as Ethan rose to his feet with Harry's help.  The two boys shook their heads at each other then pulled her to her feet, slinging one of her arms about their respective shoulders and wrapping an arm about her waist.

"Och," remarked Ethan as they carried the girl down the corridor, "she's heavy."

Harry snorted to hide a laugh as Hermione opened her eyes to glare at Ethan before she slumped in their grips again.  He grinned at the other boy and said, "She might just kill you when she wakes up now."

Ethan snorted and said, "Heh.  Right."

"Oh, you'll stop her?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I'll hide."

Harry chuckled and said, "I guess I'd better hide the map then."

"Map?" asked Ethan, looking at the boy in surprise.

"Yeah.  Map of the entire school.  You can look at it and see who's about."

_Which would explain the many times you've never been caught out_, mused Ethan.  He grinned at Harry and said, "Sounds…interesting."

Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  My dad was one of the one's that made it."

_Potter??_ exclaimed Ethan's brain.  _No wonder the boy keeps it hidden.  And I bet my wand Black, Lupin, and that rat Pettigrew had something to do with that map too.  Hold on…_  Ethan's body went on auto drive as he remembered back to a year before when he – when still his older self – had caught Harry in one of the corridors.  The boy had had an old piece of parchment with him, a piece of parchment that had insulted he himself.  THAT was the map?  Surely not…

"Ethan?  Ethan, you haven't gone to sleep on me too, have you?"

"Eh?"  Ethan jolted himself from his thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice.  The boy was peering at his over Hermione's bowed head, emerald eyes concerned.  Ethan grinned at him.  "I'm awake.  What?"

"We're almost back to the Tower.  What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," replied Ethan, shifting his grip on Hermione's wrist.  "Wondering what my father is doing right about now."

"Where is he anyway?"

Ethan looked at Harry in complete surprise.  He was so certain every student had hated him – well, his older self.  "Why?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to know."

"Father always told me all his students hated him."

"I don't HATE him," said Harry with a frown.  "I hate Voldemort.  Its your father that's got a problem with me."

"Probably something to do with your father stealing his girlfriend," muttered Ethan.

"WHAT?"

Ethan blinked and looked up.  "Did I say that out loud?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

Ethan mentally slapped himself.  _Now you've gone and done it, Sev.  Just go ahead and kill yourself now before the boy finds out that you dated his mother._

"Er…well…"

"Why would my dad steal your dad's girlfriend?" asked Harry.

Ethan affected ignorance and stammered, "Er…well, I never got the whole story, really.  I just know that my father loved this…ah, girl…and when your father stole her away he was really angry about it."

Harry frowned and said, "But why would he carry that grudge onto…"  He trailed off, a sudden dawning expression on his face.  "Holy crap.  It was my mum, wasn't it?"

_Yes_.  Ethan shrugged and replied, "He never said her name."

Harry looked at him for a long moment then said softly, "I can't believe my dad would've done something like that."

Ethan blinked at him.  _He can't believe…oh, of course.  He's been told everything from the side of people who liked his father.  Hmm.  Maybe when I fix this and am myself again I can give him the other side of James Potter._

"Why can't you believe that?" asked Ethan as Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and they stepped into the common room.

"I don't know," replied Harry as he headed towards the stairs that led up into the girl's dorms.  "Maybe I've only been told the good things and not the bad things."

_Interesting deduction_, mused Ethan.  He then pointed out, "Erm, isn't the girl's side charmed not to let us in?"

Harry frowned, one foot on the first step then cursed.

"You're right.  Eh, I wonder if Parvati's in here.  Dean!"

"Oi!" came the boy's voice from the corner.

"Is Parvati upstairs?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks."

"Now what?" asked Ethan.

"Now we get Parvati," replied Harry.  "PARVATI!"

At the table in the corner, Seamus jolted awake and peered about.  When he spotted Harry, he said, "Oi, Harry, keep it down, won't you?"

"Sorry, Seamus," said Harry as Parvati came down the girl's stair, Lavender trailing behind her.

Parvati stopped in midstep, looking from one boy to the other then to Hermione.  Finally she demanded, "What did you two do?"

Ethan and Harry looked at each other then Ethan said, "What makes you think we did anything to her?"

"It's you two," replied Lavender, coming around Parvati and heading towards them.  She held out her arms and called over her shoulder, "C'mon, Parvati, let's get her upstairs."  Lavender took his Harry's post at Hermione side while Parvati threatened Ethan with her wand, watching him back away before she took Hermione's other side and the two girls trucked the third up the stairs.

"What crawled up their skirts?" remarked Ethan after the two vanished up the stairs.

Harry's only response was to shrug and say, "Girls."

"Bloody right."

"Mister Snape," said a voice from the portrait-hole.  Ethan looked up and blinked when he saw McGonagall standing there.

"Professor?"

"Come with me," said McGonagall, an odd look in her eyes.

Ethan frowned and started forward.  Behind him, Harry called, "Hope its nothing too serious, Ethan."  Ethan turned towards the other boy and nodded, smiling slightly.  As he stepped out into the corridor and began to follow McGonagall, he hoped it wasn't too serious either.

* * * *

"Professor…oh, hell.  Minerva, what is going on?" snapped Ethan as he walked faster to keep up with the older woman's stride.

"That is not for me to say, Mister Snape."

"Minerva," growled Ethan, "there are no students about.  You _can_ still call me Severus, you know."

"I know," said McGonagall softly.

Ethan frowned at her then realized where they were going.  To Dumbledore's office.

"Why…Minerva, what does Albus have to do with this?  Minerva!"

"I cannot say, Severus," repeated McGonagall, averting her eyes from him.  But Ethan had caught the sad look in her eyes and it filled him with a sharp fear.  Why would she look at him like that?

"Thimbleberry," said McGonagall to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  It moved away and she mounted the moving staircase, Ethan directly behind her.  They were carried swiftly up to the door, which McGonagall opened and motion Ethan inside in front of her.

"I want to know what in all hell's going on," snapped Ethan as he stormed into the office, glaring at Dumbledore.  He crossed his arms across his chest, one foot tapping impatiently.

Dumbledore smiled at him over his desk and said, "Perhaps you'd best sit down, Severus."

"I'll stand," growled Ethan, eyes narrowed.  Behind him McGonagall frowned.

"Severus, perhaps…"

"I WILL NOT SIT DOWN, MINERVA!" roared Ethan, whirling to face her.  "NOW TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"I shall tell you, Severus," said Dumbledore gently, "if you will sit down."

"Conniving old man," grumbled Ethan, stalking over to a chair and throwing himself into it.  "Fine.  What is it?"

"Severus, you know that we sent the cauldron with the remains of the potion that did this to you to the Potions Master at Durmstrang, correct?"

"Yes," growled Ethan.  "What does Vorinhoff have to do with this?"

"He sent us back the results of his tests with it," replied Dumbledore.  "The results were…very grave."

"What?  I'm dying?"

McGonagall shook her head sadly.

"Then WHAT?"

"Perhaps you should read it yourself," said Dumbledore.  He slid a sheet of parchment across his desk and Ethan picked it up, reading the crabbed script of the Durmstrang Potions Master rather easily as he'd studied under the man and had had to translate the horrid script everyday.  Mumbling under his breath as he read, Ethan was almost finished reading when an expression of horror crossed his face.

"Albus…this can't be.  There's no possible way…"

"Apparently there is," said Dumbledore gravely.  "You are proof of it, Severus."

"Albus," gasped Ethan, "this must be wrong.  It has to be WRONG!"

"It isn't, Severus," said McGonagall softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  He flung her hand off, fist clenched about the paper.

"It can't be.  I can't stay like this.  I'm thirty-six-years-old, not fifteen!  There has to be a way to reverse it!  There's a way to reverse every potion!"

"Not this one," said Dumbledore.  "I'm sorry, Severus."

"No," moaned Ethan, dropping his head into his hands.  "Noooooo…"

"Severus," murmured McGonagall, leaning down beside the man/boy.  "It will be alright."

"No," whispered Ethan, "no, it shall never be alright, Minerva.  Never."

A/N: This is NOT, I repeat, NOT an SS/HP F/S story!  I say again, this is NOT an SS/HP F/S story.  That would be too fricking weird considering the circumstances.


	7. Chapter 7: Time for Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 7 – Time For Forgiveness 

"I am very grieved to announce that the wizarding world has lost one of its most profound Potions Masters and Hogwarts an esteemed professor.  Severus Snape was found dead this morning in his home of strangulation.  The person or person's responsible for this crime has not yet been found but they shall.  I ask everyone now to lift his or her glass."

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione lifted their goblets with Ethan, earning hisses of protest from their Housemates.  After a moment, Ginny joined them, glaring at those about her.  More glasses rose at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's tables but every single glass was lifted at the Slytherin table.

_A House that stands together_, thought Ethan bitterly as he saw the looks of shock on the Slytherin's faces.  His eyes roved over the table, finally landing on Draco Malfoy.  _Oh, gods, Cissa!  What shall this do to you?_

"Ethan?"

The voice brought Ethan back to the Gryffindor table and he met eyes with Hermione, who was sitting beside him, watching him with a worried expression.

"Yes?"  _Does my voice really sound that dull?_

"Are you okay?  Oh, I'm sorry, that's a stupid question.  Of course you're not okay."

"It's okay, Mione," mumbled Ethan.  It was clear she did not believe him.

"Ethan," she said softly, "it can't be okay."

"No, it can't, can it?  And thanks."

"For what?"

Ethan smiled at her and replied, "For lifting your glass.  Not too many did."

Hermione returned the smile warmly.  "You're welcome," she said, "I'm ashamed more didn't."

"Ashamed?"

"Just because Professor Snape wasn't that nice to us, is no reason not to lift a glass at his death."

"Too true," said Harry, from across the table.  He'd been glaring at the rest of the table for the last couple of minutes.  "Can't believe the…oh, I'm just going to stop saying anything about them.  Bugger to them."

"Don't say that, Harry," said Ginny.

"Oh, but I will, Ginny.  Bugger to them.  Hell, I disliked Snape but there's no reason for all that."  He shook his head sadly and muttered, "I wonder if they know they're acting just like the Slytherins did at Cedric's death."

Ethan's eyes widened at the rather well put words.  The Gryffindors were acting rather like the Slytherins had during the Leaving Feast the year before.  Even now, Dumbledore was eyeing them poorly over his half-moon glasses.

"They probably don't," remarked Ginny.  The redhead then turned to Ethan and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay.  I'm trying to forget about it so if you lot could just go about things like you normally do, I'd be much obliged."

The three nodded and Harry said, "Normal.  I'm sure I can get off the Famous boat and get back in the Normal one for a while."

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle at the rather bad joke.

"I only ask one thing."

"What?" asked Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Don't let Potter tell any more jokes."

"Hey!" defended Harry.

"They're horrid, man!" said Ethan.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny, "but they are."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to work on them."

"Use Fred and George as the guinea pigs though," advised Hermione.  Harry looked at her like she was mad.

"Are you kidding?  They still want to kill me for that snake prank!  I'm still waiting for retaliation for that one."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" asked Ethan, fully knowing the reason.

"Because my brothers are the best at pranks," replied Ginny truthfully.

"I feel better now."

Hermione smiled and underneath the table, reached out and squeezed Ethan's hand reassuringly.  Ethan flicked a green lock of hair behind his ear as she turned away from him, getting into a conversation with Ginny about house-elves.  Merlin's beard, the girl was not falling for him, was she?

* * * *

"Luciusss…"

"My lord," said Lucius Malfoy, dropping to his knees and kissing the robes of the man sitting on the throne.  "I have news."

"Newsss?"

"Yes, my lord.  My son Draco sent me an owl just this morning.  It seems that Severus is dead."

"Ssseverusss?  Dead?  When wasss thisss?"

"My son did not know, my lord."

"Dead…  I sssenssse there isss more, Luciusss."

"Yes, my lord.  It seems Severus had a son."

"A ssson?  And he did not bring him to me?"

"Perhaps he truly was the spy…"

"Perhapsss.  What isss thisss boy'sss name, Luciusss?"

"Ethan, my lord."

"Ethan.  And hisss Houssse?"

"Gryffindor, my lord."

"Gryffindor?  A Sssnape in Gryffindor?"

"My reaction as well, my lord.  Perhaps this boy was placed there by Severus himself to keep him away from my son and others."

"Perhapsss.  Find out more about thisss Ethan, Luciusss.  I ssshould like to meet him.  Yesss, I ssshould."

"Yes, my lord."

"And Luciusss?"

"My lord?"

"Bring me an owl.  I wisssh to sssend condolencesss to thisss young Sssnape."

"Yes, my lord."

* * * *

Ethan was eating lunch with Harry when it happened.  An owl, blackest of black, flew into the Great Hall, letting out a cry like nothing an owl could have ever uttered.  It was a scream, a real human scream.  The fork fell from Ethan's suddenly limp fingers as he heard it.

_Oh Merlin no…  He's found out._

The owl circled the Hall once then swooped down towards the Gryffindor table, dropping a rolled piece of parchment into Ethan's plate.  With another all too human scream, it flapped its wings and was gone.

Across the table, Harry felt a twinge in his scar as he looked at the rolled up letter.  It was sealed with a green ribbon and a wax seal.  And though it was upside down, the seal looked rather like the Dark Mark.

Ethan paled to a pasty white at the sight of the letter.  He quickly grabbed it and ran from the Hall, his mind whirling.

What am I going to do?  Merlin's beard, he's found out and he thinks I am who I say I am.  And if this is a letter of condolence, I'm going to burn it.

"Ethan?"

Harry had followed him from the Hall and was standing a few feet away.  When Ethan turned towards him, there was another twinge in his scar.

"Its from Voldemort, isn't it?"

He knows I was a Death Eater.  Should I tell him it is?  This situation cannot possibly get any worse… 

Ethan nodded slowly and Harry sighed, closing his eyes.  He then opened them and said, "Then you'd better open it where no one will know.  C'mon."

"Where are we going?" asked Ethan as Harry took his arm, keeping away from the hand that held the letter.

"Somewhere nobody else can go," replied Harry cryptically.  "Just follow me."

Ethan frowned but did as told.  He followed.

* * * *

They ended up outside a girl's bathroom.  Ethan wrinkled his nose at it and grumbled, "Potter…"

"Yes, Snape?" called Harry over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Ethan sighed and grumbled something under his breath before he followed.  Harry was standing in front of one of the sinks, leaning over it and rubbing his hand over the faucet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ethan.

"I'm looking."

"For what, may I ask?"

"You'll see," replied Harry, moving to another sink.  "Where is it?"

"Want some help?"

"Just stand there," said Harry, waving one hand behind him.  He moved to the next sink and ran his hand over the faucet, obviously finding what he was looking for.  "Here it is."

"Here's what?" asked Ethan, walking over to join him.

Harry looked at him, green eyes dark, and said, "The Chamber of Secrets."

_Holy shit._  "The what?"  _He can't possibly be serious._

"The Chamber of Secrets.  Salazar Slytherin built it and housed a Basilisk in it."

"Those can kill you."

Harry smiled in a grim sort of way and said, "This one can't."

"Why's that?" asked Ethan.

"Because I killed it."  Harry then turned towards the sink and snapped, "_Open._"  The sink sunk into the floor, revealing a man-sized tunnel behind it that wove down into darkness.  Harry crouched beside it and said, "I don't think there's anybody else in the world that can get down here besides Voldemort and he's obviously not here.  And down there there's no way nobody can know anything about that letter."

"You will," said Ethan softly, trying not to stare at the boy.

"Yeah, but Voldemort's trying to kill me."

"Er, good point.  How are we going to get back up?"

"We'll figure something out," replied Harry with a shrug.  He then sat down and pushed himself off down the tunnel.  Ethan listened for a moment then shook his head and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this," before he stuffed the letter into his pocket and shoved himself down the tunnel.

He landed with a loud _crunch_ and felt something prick his skin when he attempted to push himself to his feet.  Looking down, Ethan saw that he was sitting on hundreds of mice skeletons.

"Nice," he muttered, taking the hand Harry thrust at him.  The other boy smiled grimly.

"Yeah, ain't it?" said Harry sarcastically.  "C'mon, it gets better this way."

"More skeletons?"

"No.  But there is a large snakeskin."

"Oh, be still my heart…Merlin's beard, that's a big snake!"

Harry nodded vaguely then walked over to a pile of rubble, sitting down on a large rock that seemed to have fallen from the ceiling.  When Ethan looked askance at it, he explained, "From our Defense professor Gilderoy Lockhart.  He grabbed Ron's wand, which wasn't reliable as he'd broken it at the beginning of the year, and tried to Obliviate us."  He grinned in a mischievous sort of way and added, "Bloke got the spell backfired on him and didn't know who he was."

"Interesting," said Ethan, taking a perch on a rock that wobbled whenever he shifted.  _So that's how the tart lost his memory…  How poetic._

"You'd better read that before somebody misses us," said Harry suddenly.

"If someone will miss us, what are we doing down here?"

Harry sighed through his teeth and grumbled, "Just read the letter and then burn it or something.  I'm getting a headache from being close to it."

"Pardon?" said Ethan, looking at the other boy as he dug the letter out of his pocket.

"My scar burns whenever Voldemort is near or feeling particularly murderous.  I'm thinking that things he's touched give me a particularly murderous headache."

"I sense testiness."

"Just open the letter."

"Right."  Ethan dug his finger under the wax seal, peeling it away from the expensive looking parchment and unrolled it.

_Young Snape,_

_I am dreadfully aggrieved to hear of your father's untimely demise.  He was in my service and a most loyal man.  It wounds me deeply to lose such loyalty and skill._

_Now, young Ethan, I am fair certain your late father told you of who he truly serves.  Pardon me, served.  Not that Muggle-loving excuse for a wizard who resides over Hogwarts School, of course, but myself, a most noble and kindly master to those who serve me._

_Perhaps one day you shall enter my service yourself.  After all, you are your father's son._

_Even though you are a Gryffindor._

Signed, Lord Voldemort 

Ethan finished the rather short letter and clenched his fist about it, a burning sensation welling up inside him.  He could sense Harry looking at him worriedly but did not acknowledge the boy, attempting to control his rage.  Just when he thought he had it, it exploded.

"The pompous BASTARD!"

He flew to his feet and threw the letter to the slimy stones, drawing his wand in one swift motion.  Lancing the point downward, he cried, "_Incendio!_"

The letter burst into flame and burned, the fire fed by the wax seal.  Ethan watched it go with unsuppressed glee.

After what seemed an eternity, the fire finally died out and a hand gently touched Ethan's shoulder.  He whirled, wand lifting to curse the soul who had touched him.  But he never got the chance.  A hand grabbed the wrist of the hand holding his wand and pushed it away.  Ethan found himself looking into Harry's bright eyes and relaxed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Harry looked at him sympathetically and said, "It's nothing."

"I nearly…"

"It's _nothing_," repeated Harry, stressing the second word.  He then sighed and said, "C'mon, we've got Charms in fifteen minutes."

Ethan nodded solemnly and the two boys walked back towards the room with the rat skeletons.  Behind them on the floor, the letter's ashes glowed red for one last moment then died. 


	8. Chapter 8: Never That Good to Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 8 – Never That Good To Me 

All was normal in Hogwarts for the next few months.  Ethan and Harry had both been on their toes incase another letter came from Voldemort but none had, not even on Halloween.  Hence the reason both had begun to relax when December came along.

Unfortunately they didn't have long to relax.

Two days into the month of December, Dumbledore rose during dinner that night and made an announcement.

"Due to popular interest, this year we shall have a repeat of last year's Yule Ball.  Dress robes are required and it is for fourth years and above.  Lower years may only attend if they are accompanied by a student in a higher year.  I hope to see many staying over the holidays to attend."

"_Not again!_" came Ron's moan as the old wizard sat down.  The ginger haired boy's head made a loud _thunk_ as it smashed against the table.

"Ouch," remarked Ethan, wincing.  "I know that hurt."

Ginny snorted and scoffed, "Please.  Ron's got a hard head."

"You're telling me."  Ethan turned to Harry and asked, "What's all his fuss about?"

Harry sighed heavily before replying.

"Last year it took us ages to find dates.  I, of course, had to have one because I was one of the Triwizard Champions."

"Who'd you ask?"

"The Patil twins."

"You asked both of them?" gasped Ethan, playing the part of good little ignorant boy.  And, of course, he had no knowledge of _whom_ Harry had gone to the Ball with the year before.  He himself had been having that lovely little chat with Karkaroff whilst catching snogging students in the garden.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Please.  I'm not some womanizer.  No, Ron asked Padme and I asked Parvati.  Or maybe that was the other way around…"

"Who are you going to ask this year, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged and replied, "I'll have to think about it."

"What about Cho?" asked Ginny softly.

A sad expression flashed across the dark-haired boy's face at that and he looked over towards the Ravenclaw table for a moment.  When he turned back, he locked his eyes on the top of the table and whispered, "No.  No, I don't think so."

"Oh," said Ginny, looking at him sympathetically.  "Sorry."

"S'alright, Ginny."

There was silence between the four of them for a moment before Hermione turned towards Ethan and asked the same question.  Ethan blinked and couldn't think of an answer.  As a teacher, he had always patrolled the grounds during these sort of things looking for necking teenagers.  Even as a student he had only attended one Ball and that was in the last year he'd been with Lily before James had stolen her away.

"Er…I don't really know.  Is it a guys-ask-girls thing?"

"What else could it be?" asked Ginny with a vague frown.

"Well, it could be the girl ask the guys.  At my old school, we had one of those last year."

As though his comment had been heard all the way up at the Head Table, Dumbledore stood again and called for attention.

"May I also mention," he said with a smile, "that this Ball shall be a Backwards Yule Ball.  Meaning the young ladies get to ask the young gentlemen."

"Buggering sod," muttered Ethan under his breath as the old wizard sat back down.

Hermione blinked and said, "That was almost like he heard you, Ethan."

"Yeah," said Ethan with an undertone of a growl in his voice, his dark eyes glaring daggers at the grinning old wizard.  "It was, wasn't it?"  _Conniving old man…_

"Oh no," moaned Harry, letting his head fall against the top of the table, barely missing his plate.

"What?" asked Ethan, turning away from Dumbledore.

Harry looked up and replied, "Take a look around and see how many girl's are looking this way."

Ethan did.  Over half the girl's in the Hall were peering at Harry over the shoulders of others.  He was surprised to see a few of the Slytherin girl's doing the same.

"Bad luck, that."

Harry's only response was a snort.

* * * *

"No!  No, I'm not…  _No!_  Let go of my cloak…  _No, you sodding…_"

"Need some help, dear?" asked the Fat Lady as Harry came running down the corridor, a gaggle of girls behind him.  One was waving his cloak triumphantly and another had a piece of his bag.

"Yes," panted Harry, scrabbling at a quill that was trying to fall out of the new hole in his bag.

"I'll only do this once," said the Fat Lady, opening without the password.

"You're a saint!" cried Harry, dashing inside before the tailing girls could overrun him.  He cursed when he heard someone cry out the password and rushed across the common room as the portrait opened.  The girls raced after him but were halted when they ran into an invisible barrier at the bottom of the boy's staircase.  Harry pumped his fist in the air then turned and rushed up to his dorm, the girls screaming after her.

"Do I hear screaming fan girls?" quipped Ethan from his bed as Harry entered the fifth year dorm.

"Shut up," growled Harry as he slammed the door shut behind him.  He threw his bag down violently, grabbed his unruly hair in both hands, and screamed, "I'm tired of them bloody chasing me!"

"Who's asked?" asked Ethan, turning a page in his book idly.

"I think nearly every girl in the school with the exception of most of the Slytherins, Cho, Hermione, and Ginny.  Oh and the Patil twins."

"Well, you didn't expect them to, did you?"

"The Slytherins?" said Harry, confused.

Ethan shook his head and sighed, "_The Patil's_."

"Not really.  Ron and I sort of ignored them last year."

"Exactly."

"Hold on a second."  Harry frowned at the other boy.  "How'd you find that out?"

"Hermione."

"I see.  And have _you_ got a date yet, Mr. Smooth?"

Ethan smirked and replied, "In fact, I have been asked many times.  It seems the older girls like dyed hair."  He flicked a lock of green hair imperiously.  Imagine if the student population knew that the sneering Potion's Master charmed his hair black once every week.  Or that he loved Muggle rock music and knew how to play guitar.

"Just like they like famous ickle me."

"They just want your money."

Harry snorted and threw himself onto his bed on his stomach.

"I bet.  Isn't that a bugger?"

"Proves how shallow some people are."

"Actually I think it's the famous bit."

"Most likely.  These _are_ young girls.  One must remember this."

"True."  Harry rolled over onto his back and pondered, "Would the wards holding them out of the boy's dorm ever fail?"

"If they do I have only one suggestion."

"What?"

"Grab your broomstick, jump out the window, and fly like a bat out of Hell."

"Really fast and suicidal?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ethan.  "Really fast and wanting to get as far away from Hell as possible."

"Girls are Hell?"

"Those lot downstairs are."

"Who's the gaggle of girl's after?" asked Neville as he entered the dorm.  "They tried to mob me."

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," quipped Ethan.  Harry promptly threw his pillow at the other boy's head.

"Shut up, Ethan."

"They're all after you, Harry?" said Neville curiously.

"Who else?" moaned Harry, flopping back onto his bed.  "I hate my life."

"Don't say that," cautioned Ethan, throwing Harry's pillow back.  "It might get worse."

"How can it possibly get worse?"

"You have three choices: A) the wards could fail and those girls would charge in and maul you; B) the world happens to end in the next few minutes; or C) Voldemort just so happens to waltz into the room, having gotten past all of the outside wards, Dumbledore, and the professors and kills everyone in the school in front of you before killing you himself then going off to slowly destroy the world."

Neville stared blankly at Ethan whilst Harry propped himself up on his elbows and said, "You have a strange, strange mind."

"Why thank you," quipped Ethan just as the door opened and Dean appeared.

"Who're the girls after?"

Harry moaned and fell back onto his bed, causing Dean to wince.

"I thought so.  McGonagall's trying to get them out right now."

"Why bother?" groaned Harry.  "I'll just be mauled by them again."

"Think positive, Harry.  Pos-it-ive."

Harry threw his pillow at Ethan again as Seamus entered the room, Ron trailing behind him.

"Who are the…" began Seamus but was interrupted by Harry.

"_The girls are after ME, alright!_" screamed the dark-haired boy before pulling the curtains about his bed closed.  The next sounds coming from behind them sounded like he was screaming obscenities into his blankets.

"I was going to say 'Who are the buggers who stole my Charms paper?' but okay," said Seamus nervously.

Ethan chuckled and said, "He's been chased around by girl's all day."

"Wish I had that luck," muttered Ron.

"Bet not," quipped Ethan, flipping a page in his book.  He threw Harry's pillow behind the curtains and immediately had it soar back at his head.  "Fine," he muttered, stuffing the pillow behind his back, "I'll just keep it then."

"Have _you_ got a date, Snape?" sneered Ron.  Since the incident in the third floor corridor he'd become _vaguely_ more civil to Ethan.  But only _vaguely_.  Oddly he was the only person in Gryffindor Tower who still had something against the Potion Master's son.

"Not as of yet," replied Ethan.

"Have you been asked?" asked Seamus as he crossed over to his bed.

"Of course.  Girl's love dyed hair."

Ron snorted whilst Dean grinned as Seamus muttered, "Maybe I should try that."

"Or you could take some of the girl's off Harry's hands," said Neville with a chuckle.

"_Please!_" came the cry from behind the closed curtains.

The five other boys laughed and Ethan threw Harry's pillow back to him, grinning widely when it didn't soar back out at him.

* * * *

"Ethan?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Is this a question that requires quiet space and no one possibly eavesdropping in on it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd say get Harry but as this is a no eavesdropping question…how about the library?"

"Eavesdroppers."

"South Tower?"

"Closed off."

"Astronomy Tower?"

"Ha!"

"I'll take that as a no…  Er, the broom closest that is continually moving about the school?"

"There's a broom closet that moves about the school?"

"Well, I think it's actually where Filch stores all of his manacles…"

"Ewww."

"That's what I thought when I found it."

"How about somewhere else?"

"How about I just cast an Anti-Eavesdropping Spell and we talk here?"

"That'll work."

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that."

"I'm not thinking clearly today.

"Obviously.  Anyway, there we go.  So, what's the question?"

"First, I want to ask you another question."

"Shoot."

"Has anyone asked you to the Ball?"

"I can't count them on both hands, if that's what you mean."

"Have you said 'yes'?"

"Not as of yet.  Why do you ask?"

"Well…willyougototheBallwithme?"

Ethan blinked several times and stared at the girl sitting across from him.

"You must be joking."

"No."

"Why me?  Why not Harry?  Or – or, cripes, Ron?"

"Harry's only my friend.  And Ron – Ron and I get in too many arguments for anything like that to really work out."

"Hey, some of the best relationships are built off of arguments."

"Yes or no, Ethan?"

"Ah, a quick answer she wishes, yes."

"_Ethan…_"

"Okay, okay.  Don't get your knickers in a bunch.  I'm thinking."

"How long do you need?"

"To think?"

"No, to scour the universe for a UFO.  Yes, to think."

"Ooo, she is sarcastic.  I like that."

"If you're not going to be serious…"

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Must I spell it out?  Why – Eee – Ess.  Yah – ess."

"I heard you!"

"And hence the reason you said 'Pardon?'"

"You are _very_ annoying."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Do you mind if I take it as one?  Criticism doesn't hurt me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well then – you are a slimy, conniving, greasy, short, ugly, horrible little bastard."

Ethan arched an eyebrow.

"That was supposed to hurt?"

"Yes."

"_Please._  I've heard worse."

"How much worse?"

"Bad enough that I wouldn't dare say them in front of a lady."

"What lady?"

"You."

"Oh, so its 'lady' now?"

"Oh, come _on_, Mione."

Hermione laughed and reached across the table to give Ethan a light shove.

"I'm just joking."

"Glad to hear it."

"So you'll go with me?"

"I said 'yes', didn't I?  And what's Ron going to think of this?"

"I'll handle Ron."

"What do you mean 'you'll handle Ron?'  _I_ have to sleep in the same room with him!"

"I'll take care of him."

"I'll have to trust you to do that."

"I guess you will.  _Do_ you trust me?"

"Indefinitely."

"Okay then.  I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Ethan let the Anti-Eavesdropping Charm drop and watched Hermione as she walked over to talk to Ginny.  He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head.

_What in Merlin's name have I gotten myself into?_


	9. Chapter 9: This World of Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 9 – This World of Mine 

"You're going with _Hermione_?"

Ethan nodded solemnly and Harry's jaw dropped even further.

"Wow…"

"I'm glad you think I couldn't possibly get the brain of Hogwarts to look once at me."

"Its not _that_."

"Then what?"

"Its just…_Hermione?_  I think everyone's always thought of her and Ron being together."

"That'll just make the two of us showing up together an even bigger shock, won't it?" quipped Ethan with an evil grin.

Harry laughed at that.

"More than likely!"

"Have you finally chosen a likely date from your many followers?"

"Er…yeah."

"Let me guess – red hair, a year below us, possibly the only girl in her family?"

"How'd you know?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

"One," said Ethan, "I'm not blind.  I saw her jump on you when we got locked up on the seventh floor.  Two, its as bloody obvious as the moon."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do.  You.  Like.  Her?"

"Er…well…um…I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know!  Do _you_ like Hermione?"

Ethan frowned.

"I…"

_Do I?_ thought Ethan.  _I really shouldn't go with her.  I'm thirty-bloody-six, for Slytherin's sake!  No, no – I'm fifteen now.  I'm stuck at fifteen again.  It feels wrong but – oh, fucking teenage hormones!!_

"Well?" asked Harry entreatingly.

"I suppose…"  _Oh holy hell spawn and damnation._  "…yes."

"Cool."

"I tell you I like a girl and all you can say is 'cool'?"

"Would you rather have me say 'you bloody bastard' and attempt to throttle you?"

"Not really."

"Then stop complaining."

"Has the lovely redhead asked yet?"

"No."

"So you are forced to wait patiently until she either A) builds up the courage or B) Hermione forces her to do it.  There is also choice C."

"What's choice C?" asked Harry.

"You break down and go ask her yourself despite the rules of the Ball," replied Ethan.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"When's the Ball again?"

"For cripes sake, it's December 27th.  Write it down, man."

"On what?"

"Your forehead."

"Oh, so I can read it backwards in the mirror?  No thanks."

"Now there's a likely suggestion…"

Harry rolled his eyes and crumpled the Transfiguration paper he had just completely fouled up into a ball and threw it at Ethan's head.  The other boy caught it in one hand and sent it sailing into a bin across the common room.  From his chair by the fire, Harry scowled.

"Bastard."

* * * *

The Yule Ball… 

Most of the school had stayed over the Christmas holidays with the exception of all of the first and second years and every third year but two (who had managed to snag dates).  Every member of the higher grades had remained in the school and Hogwarts had pulsed with excitement over the days before the Yule Ball.  Now it was The Day, as it had come to be called, and the corridors were empty.  Every House was in its rightful place, its occupants getting ready for the Ball that night.

"Is there an exact reason why girl's take so long to get ready?" asked Seamus a few minutes after all of the girl's in Gryffindor had vanished up into their dorms.

"I think it's something in their genes," replied Ethan.  He peered about the common room then leaned back in his chair and said, "Someone ought to go tell Harry that all female presences have currently left the common room and he may venture down."

"I'll go," said Neville after a moment in which no one moved.  "I've got to put my book up anyway."  He trudged up the stairs to the fifth year's dormitory as the rest of the Gryffindor boys relaxed.

"When should we get ready?" asked a fourth year.

"Just before the Ball starts," replied Dean.

"Why would we do that?" asked the fourth year, his brow wrinkled.

"Guy tradition," replied Dean and Seamus in unison.

Fred (or was that George) nodded and said, "Yes, we only get ready a few moments before the ladies come down.

George (or was that Fred) nodded in agreement with his brother then called, "How ya doin', Harry?"

A low growl answered him as Harry came down the staircase, Neville trailing behind him.  The dark-haired boy looked severely wiped, like he had an immense hangover that wouldn't go away.  He scowled at the twins and snapped, "I feel like shit."

"That's never good," muttered a seventh year.

"Sod off," snarled Harry, throwing himself into an empty chair between Ethan and Ron.  "The damned wards failed in the middle of the night and the Horde attempted to maul me in my sleep."

"Ouch," chorused all the boys, all knowing about the gaggle of girls still following Harry even after Ginny had (with a push from Hermione) asked him to the Ball.

"That word does not begin to describe my pain," muttered Harry.  He got a sudden dangerous gleam in his eyes and pulled out his wand, laying it across his thigh.  "The next girl that comes near me besides Ginny or Hermione," he growled, "is going to be in danger of getting a hairstyle consisting of snakes.  Or perhaps worms.  Which would be better?"

"Snakes," said Ethan, echoed by Fred and George.

"Worms," chorused a few fourth years and sixth years.

"How about spider legs?" asked Ron.

"Or grass?" asked a seventh year lying spread-eagled on the floor.

"I think I like snakes," mused Harry, running a finger over his wand.  "Gives them a sort of Medusa look."

"Meh-whosa?" said Ron.

"Meh-doo-sa," corrected Ethan.  "She was a beautiful young woman who loved her hair and said that she was more beautiful than one of the old Greek or Roman goddesses.  So the goddess turned her hair into snakes and anyone who met her gaze was turned to stone."  When he got several stares from about the common room, he shrugged and said, "What?  Sue me, I have a thing for Muggle myths and legends."

"Right," said Seamus.  "What time is it?"

"Three o' clock," replied a fourth year.

"Holy cricket, we've got four more hours."

Fred and George grinned at each other then said loudly, "Snowball fight?"

"_Yes!_"

* * * *

Three hours later… 

"I think I've got snow in places I didn't even know I had."

"It'll melt," said Ethan as he followed Ron into Gryffindor Tower, unwinding his scarf from about his neck.  When he saw a fourth year girl coming down the stairs, he hissed over his shoulder, "Harry!  Exnay on the coming inay."

"Girl?" asked Harry softly, crouching outside the Fat Lady's portrait as Neville and a sixth year went on past him.

"Fourth year," replied Ethan.

"Blast."  Harry looked down the corridor and saw a band of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years heading his way.  "Nevermind mind the one fourth year, I've got ten fifth years heading my way!  I'm getting my scrawny ass safely inside!"

"Scrawny ass?" joked Seamus as Harry dashed passed him.  His only response was a dark scowl.

When the fourth year caught sight of Harry she let out a squeal, which was promptly answered by a swiftly drawn wand.

"One step," spat Harry, "and you'll have snakes for hair for three months!"

The girl froze in her tracks and stared blankly at Harry as he turned and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and even after he was gone.  When Ethan went past her, he waved a hand in front of her face.  That having not worked, he shrugged and moved on up the staircase.

"I think you killed her," he quipped as he entered the dorm just in time to see Harry pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the bed with his cloak, scarf, and sweater.  His eyes widened when he saw the other boy's skinny torso and his very visible ribs, plus the few scars that were littered here and there.  "Holy Hades…"

Harry blinked and stared at Ethan for a moment then flushed slightly.  He hurriedly turned and scrabbled about in his trunk.

"Sorry."

"Harry, your…"

"Thin?  Yeah, I know."

"They starved you, didn't they?" asked Ethan seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry stalwartly, pulling on a new shirt before going back to digging through his trunk.

"You know _exactly_ what the fuck I'm talking about!  Now answer me!"

Harry's shoulders tightened and he turned to face Ethan, expression stony.  "How do you know?" he asked.

"Mione told me.  I asked, she told."

"Well, thanks for your concern but I'm just fine."

"Your ribs poking out of your chest like a dish rack is not a crystalline definition of _fine_," sneered Ethan, throwing off his cloak.

"Just leave it alone, Ethan.  Please."

Ethan scowled, mind whirling darkly.  He had to tell Dumbledore about this.  Potter could _not_ under _any_ circumstances stay with those Muggles any longer!  Lily's sister or not, Petunia Dursley was a shoddy person in general and a spoiling mother if he could judge by the small glimpse he'd gotten of her son over the years.  The boy needed two whole chairs to sit down in and even then his bottom was overlapping the sides!

"Okay," growled Ethan, "I'll leave it alone.  But you should talk to Dumbledore.  Your relatives shouldn't be starving you."

Harry turned fierce green eyes on the other boy and growled, "Leave.  It.  Alone."

"I'm saying this as a friend, Harry."

"Then, as a friend, leave it alone, Ethan."

Ethan sighed and shook his head sadly.  He started to say something but stopped when Neville entered, followed by the other three boys.

"Something going on?" asked Dean as he came in last and closed the door behind him.

"Nothing of importance," replied Harry, finally finding his dress robes and pulling them from his trunk.

Ethan shook his head slowly, eyes closed.  _Damn that Gryffindor courage…_

* * * *

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ethan trudged downstairs to the common room in their dress robes.  Harry's were the same bottle green one's he'd worn the year before, his hair as wild as ever, while Ethan had trudged out the only pair of dress robes he owned.  They were black as pitch with red that seemed to shimmered yellow and orange stitched about the cuffs and tail in the shape of fire.  Stitched onto the back of the robes was a large Chinese dragon, its scales the color of flame.  The robes had had to be shrunk as they had been worn by a much taller sixth year but beyond that, nothing had changed them from the way they had been first worn.  Ethan had had the good thinking to tie his shoulder length hair back into a pigtail, though by now two green locks of hair had escaped it and were tickling both of his cheeks.

"Is that allowed?" whispered Lavender to Seamus as she watched the two boys cross the common room to the fireplace.

"What?" asked Seamus, looking at his date.

"That dragon on the back of Snape's robes."

Seamus chuckled and said, "I don't think he really cares."

Across the room in front of the fireplace, Ethan began, "Harry…"

"If this is about earlier," came the snappy reply, "you can shut up right now."

"Cripes, man, I'm just worried."

"I don't want your worry, Ethan.  Thanks for it but no thanks."

"Snobby git."

"Tie-dyed freak."

"I am _not_ tie-dyed!" snapped Ethan.

"Close enough."

"It's bloody not close enough…_great scott_."

"What?" asked Harry as Ethan's eyes grew as round as saucers and his jaw dropped into his lap.  "Ethan?"  When there was no response, Harry turned around in his chair and his own jaw dropped to the floor.

Coming down the girl's stair was possibly one of the most beautiful creatures in the world.  Sleek flame hair was pulled back from an angelic face with silver freckles winking in the light.  The flaming hair was twisted into a bun then left to flow free, curling exotically.  A trim little figure was clad in, not a dress robe, but a dress, the fabric the pure color of a flawless emerald.

"Is that…_Ginny_?" gasped Harry.

Ethan nodded solemnly and slowly picked up his jaw.  Then he leaned forward and pushed Harry's still gaping one up.  It fell back down and he sighed.

Ginny, for that was who the girl who had caught the eye of every boy in the room was, continued down the stairs, her soft brown eyes looking about the room.  When she spotted the two beside the fireplace, a smile crossed her face and she practically glided over to them.

"Hey," she said softly, looking down at the still gaping Harry.

The dark-haired boy was lost for words, his emerald eyes wide upon her.  After a moment he closed his mouth then opened it again to breathe, "_Wow._"

Ginny blushed, her silver turned freckles glowing against her pink cheeks.  "Too much?" she asked.

Harry, finally getting himself back together, pulled himself out of his chair and shook his head at her.  She was so bloody_ beautiful!_

"Not too much," he murmured.  "Not too much at all."

Ginny blushed again then looked at Ethan, saying, "Mione'll be down soon.  She was trying to tame her hair when I left."

Ethan smirked and said, "I should go up and tell her her hair is quite fine as it is."

"She hates her hair," explained Ginny as she sat down in Harry's evacuated seat, which he hurriedly offered her.  He leaned on the arm of the chair as she continued, "She spent two hours trying to get it to stop frizzing."

"I thought she said she wasn't going to do that again after last year," said Harry in confusion.

Ginny simply shrugged then looked up as the door at the top of the girl's stair opened and the _other_ most beautiful creature in the world came out.  Clad in a dress as well, this one a deep royal blue and revealing bare skin everywhere by the slim spaghetti straps and the slooped back, with her hair sleek and shimmering darkly up in a bun matching Ginny's was Hermione.

"We," gasped Ethan as his dark eyes watched her descend the stairs, "are in possession of the two most beautiful creatures in the school and, Merlin help me, I love it."

Harry chuckled as Ginny said, "Actually I think we're in possession of you."

"Either way works," murmured Ethan, watching Hermione as she approached them.  His brain started whirring, dreaming up odd little fantasies that he hurriedly shoved to the back of his mind.  _Damned teenage hormones_, he cursed.  Then he looked at Hermione again and thought, _But Merlin, she's beautiful._

"Snape's in looove, Snape's in looove," taunted the twins from across the common room as they caught the dreamy look Ethan was giving Hermione.  Well until Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell came up behind them and whacked the two on the back of their heads.

"Fred and George are whiiiped," sang Harry back, "Fred and George are whiiiped."

"Harry'll be deaaad if he haaarms our siiister," sang Fred and George back, both scowling at Harry.  This earned a frown from Ginny, who marched swiftly over to her brothers and gave them such a swift and harsh reprimand that their heads nearly spun.

In the meantime, Hermione had walked up to Ethan, who was still looking at her in awe.  She smiled slightly and spun in a circle, the full skirt swirling around her legs.  "What do you think?" she asked.

Ethan stared at her for a moment, was dumbfounded for words, gaped a few more moments, then just relaxed and let whatever words would come come.

"You look a dream," were the first words that came out of Ethan's mouth and he was shocked by this fact.  _This isn't a good idea_, repeated his brain over and over.  But as it had done with Lily, brain went completely out the window and the heart won out.  It, at the moment, was going over every lovely piece of Hermione.

"Shh," hissed Harry to Ethan, "its s'posed to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" said Ginny as she walked back over.

"Mmmhmm."

"You two should stop planning things."

"Oh, but its so much fun," said Harry with a grin.  "So, what say we head on down to the Hall?  Ron said he'd meet us there."

"Did anyone ask him?" asked Hermione as the four of them weaved through the crowd in the common room.

"I assume someone did," replied Harry as he stepped out into the corridor.  "I think one of the sixth year Ravenclaw's who were chasing me decided I wasn't worth the trouble and asked Ron."

"I think a lot of them decided you weren't worth the trouble," quipped Ethan, earning a slap on the arm.

Beside Harry, Ginny smiled and said softly, "Your worth all the trouble, Harry."

Harry looked at the girl beside him and smiled.

"Thanks, Gin."

Ginny only smiled in response and Ethan rolled his eyes mentally.  _Love birds._  Then an arm looped about his own and he turned his head, immediately staring into Hermione's deep brown eyes.  _And I'm right there along with them._

Hermione smiled at him and Ethan frowned, saying, "What?"

"Nothing," replied the girl, her eyes scouring his face.  Her scrutiny unnerved him.

"Problem?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head in reply then said softly, "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"How on earth I fell in love with you."

Ethan started to come to a complete halt but he kept his pace, eyes wide upon the girl beside him.  "Are you regretting it?" he found himself asking.

Hermione smiled and replied, "No."

"Then why wonder?"  _Why does this conversation sound familiar?_

"Why indeed?"

Ethan smiled at her and shook his head, laughing inside.  He remembered having this exact same conversation with Lily when they'd first started dating.  That conversation had ended with the two of them snogging in one of the dungeon rooms.  This one would probably not end that way.

By now the four of them had reached the entrance hall and they saw Ron descending the stairs with his date, who was, as Harry had said, a Ravenclaw.  Ron grinned when he saw them and hurried down the stairs, his hand in that of his dates.

"Hey, you lot," he said cheerfully.  "This is Taya."

"Hi," said Ginny, smiling at the sixth year.

Harry just chuckled, earning a small smile from Taya.

Hermione smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," echoed Ethan, thoroughly enjoying the look on Ron's face when he saw Hermione's arm wrapped about his own.  _If he liked her_, he thought, _the stupid arse should have told her earlier.  But then again, Hermione likes ME.  Oh bugger, I've really dug myself a hole, haven't I?_

"What…?" gasped Ron, looking from Hermione to Ethan then back again.  "Hermione…what?"

"What?" asked Hermione snappishly, her eyes flashing darkly as she stood tall, glaring up at Ron.  "Something wrong?"

"Why – why are you and Snape together?"

"Possibly because she asked me," replied Ethan.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he gasped, "_A-asked you?_"

"Yes, Ron," said Hermione in a faux sweet voice laced with bitterness.  "This _was_ a girls-ask-guys thing, if you don't recall."

Ron simply gaped at the two of them, looking dumbfounded.  Hermione glared at him for a moment or two then sighed and said, "Shall we go, Ethan?"

"Whatever milady wishes," replied Ethan, smirking mentally at the look on Ron's face.  Dear Merlin, he so bloody _loved_ messing with people!

As the two vanished into the Hall, Ron whirled on Harry and gasped, "_She asked him?_"

"Yes, Ron," replied Harry, speaking slowly.  "She.  Asked.  Him.  Just.  Like.  Taya.  Asked.  You."

"Er, right," said Ron.  His eyes then narrowed and he looked from Harry to Ginny, whose hands were clasped.  "And what are you doing with my sister?"

"Oh for Merlin's _fucking_ sake, Ron!" spat Ginny.  "Figure it out!"  She then promptly dragged Harry into the Hall, leaving Ron to stare blankly after them, Taya shaking with silent laughter.

"Well, that was marvelous, wasn't it?" said Ethan as Harry and Ginny caught up with them.

"He'll be in shock for a few minutes, I think," said Ginny with a laugh.  "Eventually he'll catch up."

"And then he very well might try to kill me," said Harry mournfully.

"Not on my watch!" snapped Ginny, stamping one foot.  "He even tries it and I'll make him wish he'd never been born!"

"Feisty, isn't she?" whispered Ethan to Harry, as Hermione pulled on his arm.  "Hmm?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Ethan as he waved a goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"Guess."

"The moon."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, eyes dancing.  "No, silly," she said.

"Hmm, I hate guessing games.  Enlighten me."

"Have a look around."

Ethan frowned and looked.  The two of them were standing in the middle of the Hall – which was the space that had been cleared for dancing.  He looked down at Hermione and said, "I thought we'd eat first."

"Not this year."

"And how, pray tell, do you know this?"

Hermione laughed and tapped a silver badge Ethan had not noticed hanging from a string about her neck.

"Ah," he said, "a Prefect.  A fit job for you."

"Pardon?"

"Miss Law and Order.  Miss Let Us Not Do Bad Things.  Miss Let Us Not Be Late To Class…"

"Hey!"

"Miss It Is Dangerous.  Miss I Must Study, Study, Study…"

"I think I'm being insulted," grumbled Hermione as the band started up and Ethan took her left hand in his right, placing it on his shoulder.

"Not at all," quipped Ethan, watching as a few other couple's stepped out onto the floor and began to slowly sway.  He laid his left hand on Hermione's waist as he said, "If you weren't around, I am fair certain Harry and Ron would have been expelled long ago."

Hermione snorted with laughter and said, "More than likely!"

"So you see," explained Ethan as they slowly revolved in place, "all of the traits they may dislike are one's they need.  Its ironic."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded in agreement.

"Ironic," she repeated.  Meanwhile she was thinking, _And how ironic that I should fall in love with the Potion Master's son._

Ethan returned her smile, his eyes dashing to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were both smiling encouragingly at him.  With a mental sigh, he thought, _Blast and bugger to the both of you grinning fools._  He then looked down at the girl in his arms and said to himself, _How am I going to tell her that she's fallen in love with, not the Potion Master's son, but the Potion Master himself?_

* * * *

After the tables had been set up again and food had been eaten, the floor was once again clear for dancing.  Ethan and Hermione were sitting on the sidelines watching Harry and Ginny when a part of Hell broke loose.

Dumbledore stood up an instant before the great front doors were thrown open by force and a troop of black robed figures marched in.  Each wore a stark white mask underneath their dark cowls and every student knew instantly who they were.

Death Eaters.

At the sight of them, Ethan felt a prick in his left arm, right where his Mark would have been.  But he had not joined Voldemort until after he graduated.  And he would _never_ go back into that madman's service.  He'd _die_ first.

The leader of the Death Eater troop strode forward, students skittering backwards away from him (or her).  He/She stopped in the middle of the Hall and gave a mocking bow towards Dumbledore.

"Forgive for interrupting the festivities, Headmaster, but my Lord insisted."

_Lucius_, hissed Ethan in his head.  He glanced around and saw Harry's face twisted into a dark scowl, emerald eyes burning with hate.  _He knows_.  His eyes went on to Draco, whose face was without expression.  But those gray eyes told wonders and Ethan saw fear in them.  _And he knows too._

Dumbledore, expression stony, looked coldly down at the Death Eater and said, "Give me your reason for being here and I'll _consider_ not returning you to your so called _Lord_ in a bag."

Hermione gasped softly and Ethan reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  When she looked at him, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry.  He knows what he's doing."

"'Course he does," whispered Harry.  He and Ginny had crept back through the crowd towards them, crouching beside the chairs the two were sitting in.  The dark-haired boy looked up at Ethan and asked, "What are they here for?"

Ethan saw the look in the green eyes and whispered back, "It could be anyone."

"But it might not be," whispered Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ginny in a stage whisper.

"We'll find out in a second," replied Harry.

The Death Eater did not quaver at the threat and seemed to smile behind their mask.  "A brave threat, Dumbledore.  But never fear.  We have not come to harm your precious little students."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed behind his half-moon glasses as the Death Eater finished, "Although we have come for one of them."

A few people glanced back at Harry, who was staring stonily through the crowd at Lucius, ignoring them.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore.

The Death Eater bowed halfway mockingly and said, "Why, Ethan Snape, of course."

Hermione hissed and turned to Ethan, whispering hurriedly, "You have to get out of here."

"I can't run," replied Ethan, "if they can get in the school this easily, they can get in anywhere."

On the floor beside him, Harry smirked and said, "Not _anywhere_."

Ethan looked down at him in confusion for a moment then caught the smirk and smiled.

"No.  Not _anywhere._"

"What are you two…" began Ginny.

"The Chamber," replied Harry, looking at the girl beside him for her reaction.  Her eyes widened and she shivered before nodding slowly.

"That would be safest.  But how are you going to get out of the Hall?"

"The doors behind the Head Table," replied Hermione, pointing.  "I don't know where it leads though."

"A room," replied Harry, remembering it from the year before.  "I think I saw a door in there last year."

"Go," hissed Ginny.

"Why," asked Dumbledore in a grave tone, "would you want Mister Snape?"

"My Lord wishes to give his condolences in person," replied the Death Eater, prompting whispers all about the Hall.

"Why would You-Know-Who want Snape?"

"Why would he want to give condolences?"

"Maybe Snape was a Death Eater!"

_Damnit_, thought Ethan, glancing from one student to another.  Then he looked at Harry and spat, "Let's get out of here."

Harry only nodded and the two of them rose to their feet, crouching down so they wouldn't be seen as they ran down towards the Head Table.  Once there, Ethan cursed under his breath and nudged Harry's shoulder.

"There's a great gap right here.  If we run across, we'll be seen for sure."

"So," whispered a female voice into Ethan's ear, "you need a distraction."

"Mione," began Ethan only to be cut off as the girl placed a finger over his lips.

"Hush."  She drew her wand and pointed it at herself, taking a deep breath before she muttered the words of a spell.  Her form shimmered and then Ethan crouched in her place.

"Hermione…" started Harry, staring at her.

'Ethan' shook his head and said, in Hermione's voice, "It's a glamour, not transfiguration.  I can distract them while the two of you get to the Chamber."

"If they catch you, your dead," said Harry sharply.

"Then they won't catch me."  'Ethan' smiled at the two of them and said, "Go."  With that he rose and walked off back down to where Ginny was still crouching.

Ethan started after 'Ethan' but Harry grabbed his shoulder and hissed, "_No!_"

"We can't let her do this!  It's too dangerous!"

Harry shook the other boy and hissed, "Hermione can be just as stubborn as Ron sometimes and once she's got her mind made up to do something, she going to _bloody do it._"

Ethan stared blankly for a moment then said, "Let's get ready."  He looked down to where 'Ethan' was crouching beside Ginny and thought, _You had better not get yourself killed._

* * * *

"Your going to do _what?_" hissed Ginny, staring wide-eyed at 'Ethan'.

"I'm going to distract those Death Eaters while Ethan and Harry get down to the Chamber."

"What if they catch you?"

"They won't," replied 'Ethan' seriously.

Ginny frowned then asked, "How long will the glamour hold?"

'Ethan' shrugged.  "Maybe an hour.  Why?"

"I just had an epiphany…"

* * * *

"Is she going or not?" hissed Ethan.

"And here I went and thought you were worried," said Harry jokingly.

Ethan scowled at him and spat, "I _am_ worried."

"That makes two of us."

"Shh," said Ethan.  "He's talking again."

"Will you give the young Snape to me," asked Lucius, "or shall I have to go find him myself?"

Dumbledore replied coldly, "I will never give one of my students over to Lord Voldemort."  Several students gasped at the use of the name.

"Then we shall have to take him by force," growled Lucius.  He pivoted on a heel and snapped to the other Death Eater's, "Find him!"

"You will not leave this castle with Ethan Snape," spat Dumbledore.

Lucius smirked behind his mask and looked over his shoulder at the older wizard.  "Oh but I will," he purred.

"Then come get me!"

'Ethan' burst from the crowd of students, shot a hex at Lucius, and yelled, "Meep, meep!" before taking off into the entrance hall, ducking past Death Eaters to race down a corridor.

"_After him!_" bellowed Lucius.

"After _him?_  Why not after _me_?"

Another 'Ethan' pranced out of the crowd, a defiant smirk on 'his' face.  He planted his feet squarely and stared Lucius down as he said, "I'm the _real_ Ethan."

"Who would _that_ be?" hissed Ethan to Harry.

"I've not the foggiest, but let's use the nice distraction they're causing featuring Malfoy's turned back, shall we?"

"Agreed."

The two boys dashed for the door behind the Head Table, the both of them swearing Dumbledore winked at them.  They charged through the empty room and out the door into an equally empty corridor.

"Get back!" snapped Harry, shoving Ethan back into the room as one of the other 'Ethan's' came barreling down the corridor with three Death Eater's behind him.

Ethan winced as he tripped and fell on his rear, grumbling, "What was it?"

"Another you," replied Harry as he helped the other boy up.  He opened the door again and peered out.  "They're gone.  C'mon, we've got to hurry."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that," growled Ethan as he followed Harry out into the corridor.  They made it up to the third floor before they were spotted.

"Potter!  POTTER!"

Harry and Ethan looked at the Death Eater then at each other and both said simultaneously, "Bloody hell."  They took off down the corridor, racing the Death Eater for Myrtle's bathroom, making it there only a few minutes before he did.  Ethan slammed the door shut behind them and bellowed, "_Where's the damn lock!_"

"It hasn't got one!" replied Harry, rushing over to the sink that hid the Chamber's entrance.

"Well then get that fucking thing open!  I can barely hold this blaggard back!"

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" yelled Harry.  "_Open!_"

The sink slid down into the floor, revealing the pipe that lead down into the Chamber.  Harry looked at Ethan, who had sweat sliding down his face from trying to hold the door.  His green streaked hair had come completely out of its tie and was sticking to his even paler than usual face.  When he sensed Harry looking at him, he turned his head and grunted, "Get going.  I'll dive in after you."

Harry's expression turned dark and he growled, "You'd better.  If you're not after me in half a minute, I'm coming up here after you."

_Brave boy_.  "Whatever," said Ethan.  "Just get going!"

Harry nodded and sat down, pushing himself off down the pipe.  Ethan only had a few seconds after that before the muscles in his arms cramped and his hands jerked, releasing the door handle.  As the Death Eater threw the door open, he ran for the pipe, diving in head first just as a voice he recognized as Macnair's cried out "_Stupefy!_" and a beam of red light hit the wall above the pipe.  He heard the man cursing as the entrance closed behind him and sighed in relief.

Ethan landed with a crunch, skeletons scratching his face and hands as he plowed head first into them.  Hands pulled him up and then he was looking into Harry's worried face.

"You okay?"

Ethan only nodded and Harry slung one of the other boy's arms about his shoulders, grabbing him about the waist and dragging him into one of the tunnels.  He propped him against the wall then slouched down beside him with a heavy sigh.  They sat in silence for a long moment before Ethan spoke.

"You think they're okay?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, eyes closed.

"You worried?"

"Yeah."

"Make me feel oh-so-confident, why don't you?"

Harry chuckled and opened his eyes to look at the boy beside him.  He gave Ethan a nudge with his elbow and said, "They'll be okay.  Dumbledore and the professors won't let anything happen to the students."

"I'm not sure I trust Dumbledore," mumbled Ethan.

Harry blinked at him and asked, "Why not?"

"Don't you think that the wards about the castle would have kept those Death Eaters out?  And did you notice that he stood up just before they came in?  Like he was expecting them."  _Which I certainly wasn't._

Harry frowned for a moment then nodded slowly.

"You have a point.  But why would Dumbledore let Death Eater's in the castle?  Especially to get you?"  He shook his head and continued, "I mean, he trusted your dad and _he_ was a Death Eater."

"Spy," corrected Ethan.

"Yeah.  Spy.  Death Eater spy.  Dumbledore's spy."

"Reason he was killed."

"Like Karkaroff."

Ethan looked up in surprise.  "Karkaroff's dead?"

Harry blinked at him.

"You knew him?"

_Oh, bravo, old man._  "Er, yeah.  He was at the manor sometimes.  I didn't know he was dead though."

Harry nodded slowly and said, "At the beginning of the year.  Sometimes – sometimes I see things Voldemort is doing in my dreams.  There's some connection due to my scar or something.  Anyway – he killed Karkaroff just after term began."  The boy frowned, biting his lip before he looked at Ethan.  "What I don't understand is why I didn't see him killing your dad.  If he found out he was the spy, he'd have been feeling a lot of hate.  That's what triggers the dreams, I think."

"That's horrid," said Ethan, his stomach churning.  _A fifteen-year-old boy cursed to see the murdering, raping, and rampaging of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  Merlin's beard, does someone up there hate this boy?  And dear Lord, how do I explain to him the reason he never saw my 'father's' death is because I'M Severus Snape?_  Ethan sighed mentally at that thought.  _Or I used to be…_

"You get used to it," said Harry softly.

"Nobody can get used to seeing killing," said Ethan mournfully, thinking back to his first days as a Death Eater.  He had hated the torture – hated it with a fiery passion – and had given his own victim's the swiftest death he could.  In the case of the Death Eater's victims, the Killing Curse was not a cruel death.  It was _mercy_.

"No," whispered Harry, eyes closed.  "No, they can't, can they?"

Ethan looked at the boy beside him for a long time and started, "Harry…" before there was an explosion from above them and the sound of someone coming down the pipe.

"Shit," spat Harry, leaping to his feet.  "They destroyed the sink!"

"Is there anywhere else we can go in here?" asked Ethan, pushing himself up as he heard another person come sliding down the pipe.

"Yes.  We have to hurry!"

"You don't have to tell me that!"

The two boy's took off at a run down the tunnel, leaping over the snake skin's coils as they reached it then scrambled up a pile of fallen rocks to squeeze through a hole near the top.  As Ethan dropped down, he saw Harry running ahead of him, wand lit.  After lighting his own, he sprinted after the boy, coming to a halt when he saw a huge circular door engraved with snake's swinging slowly open.

Behind them came the sound of rocks before violently moved and the two boys leapt into the chamber beyond the door, Harry snapping at it to close the instant they were inside.

"They can probably get through that too," breathed Ethan as he eyed the door.

"It'll take them longer than it did the sink," replied Harry, turning and walking down the length of the chamber to where a large skeleton lay beside a pool of water.  A statue towered above it, mouth open as though something had come out of it.  Ethan tailed the other boy, gaping at the statue.

"Is – is that Salazar Slytherin?"

"The one and only," came a rumbling voice that seemed to come from the statue's mouth.

"Never did that," mumbled Harry as he looked up from where he was crouched beside the empty skull of the basilisk.

"I never had meaning to, foolish boy," said the statue, the open mouth not moving.  "I knew you could defeat that little imp who dared control my Nysalis."

"Nysalis?" said Ethan, looking at Harry in confusion.

Harry pointed at the basilisk skeleton and Ethan got it.

"Oh."

Harry nodded then looked at the statue and said, "What do you mean 'little imp'?  I thought he was your Heir."

Slytherin's statue laughed loudly at that.

"That fool _my_ Heir?  Surely you jest, lad!"

Harry looked at Ethan in confusion then back at the statue.

"Er, no."

Slytherin laughed some more before he said, "That little imp has my blood (how else would he have my gift?) but he is _not_ my Heir."  The words after 'but' were uttered in disdain, as though the idea were preposterous.

Ethan blinked several times before he said, "Newsflash for us."

"Definitely," agreed Harry.  He turned back to the statue and asked, "So who _is_ your Heir?  Or is there not one?"

"Oh, there is one," said Slytherin.  "But I doubt he would wish to know of it."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" mumbled Ethan to Harry.

"Why would he?" asked Harry, not answering Ethan's comment.

"Because he thinks badly of Slytherin because of his meeting with a member of the House and the words of a Halfling."

Harry paled to a pasty white at those words and Ethan stared at him.  "You okay?"  he asked.

Harry did not answer.  His green eyes were locked on the statue and his voice squeaked as he gasped, "_Me?_"

"Give the lad a clap on the back," said Slytherin proudly.  "Yes, my boy, _you_."

"But – but I'm a _Gryffindor!_"

"Yes," hissed Slytherin, his tone a bitter one.  "A Gryffindor by House.  But what House did the Sorting Hat wish to put you in?  What House does it _still_ wish to place you in?"

_Holy shitfire and hell spawn_, thought Ethan, staring at Harry.  _This_ was who the Sorting Hat had been talking about!

"Slytherin," said Harry softly, ducking his head.

Slytherin's statue let out a growl and snapped, "Don't be ashamed of your heritage, boy!"

"But," said Harry, lifting his head to stare at the statue, "you hated Muggleborns."

"_Think, lad!_  Think of the time we founded Hogwarts in.  Magic was believed in then and was considered a sin.  A _sin_, boy.  They _burned_ women and men they believed were witches.  Had we taken in Muggleborns during those days as Godric, Helga, and Rowena wished, we would have brought forth the end of our world!"

"Survival," whispered Ethan, nodding.  "It was all about survival."

"Yes," said Slytherin.  "And those fools thought I was prejudiced."

"But you left the school…" began Harry.

"Because they allowed the Muggleborns in," explained Slytherin.  "I feared they were bringing death down upon our heads.  I was sadly mistaken and I forever regretted my decision."

"What was the basilisk for then," asked Ethan, "if not to rid the school of the Muggleborns as Tom Riddle used it?"

Harry looked at Ethan in surprise and Ethan ignored him.  He would deal with the repercussions of that statement later.  It was high time he told Harry and Hermione anyway.  Especially with how he felt about Hermione.

"Nysalis," explained Slytherin, "was my pet.  I was forced to leave her here in the Chamber when I left, as there was no other exit from the Chamber beyond the one that led from the girl's bathroom.  When that imp Riddle came and claimed he was my Heir she only did what she was taught by me.  To obey those of my bloodline."  Slytherin sounded mournful as he made this statement.

"If she was supposed to obey those of your bloodline, why did she try to kill me?" asked Harry.

"You did not know you were my Heir.  And I believe you may have smelled too Gryffindor for her taste.  She was very picky, my Nysalis."

"I think he's a tad crazy," whispered Ethan to Harry.

"Crazy?" said Slytherin, causing Ethan to wince.  "Perhaps.  But aren't all great wizards a little crazy?"

Ethan and Harry looked at each other and smiled, thinking of Dumbledore.  "Yes," they said in unison.

"I take it you now such a wizard?"

"He happens to be Headmaster of Hogwarts now," said Harry.

"May I ask who?"

"Albus Dumbledore," replied Ethan.

"Ahhhh," sighed Slytherin.  "A Dumbledore.  I remember the first of those little bumblebees.  He went insane and killed his wife later in life."

Ethan and Harry both winced at that then looked at each other.  Maybe Dumbledore's craziness wasn't the best sort in the world…

"But I'm sure that part of the bloodline has been long drowned out," said Slytherin as though sensing the two boy's thoughts.  There was suddenly a loud _bang_ from the direction of the circular door and a reverberating sound as the metal echoed the blow.  "Are you two being followed?"

"Yes," said Ethan and Harry in unison.

"By who?"

"Voldemort's followers," replied Harry.

"_Imp of a Riddle!_" bellowed Slytherin angrily enough that the floor shook.  The statue's eyes rolled and looked down at the two boys, the stone they were made of pulsing with anger.  "He shall not have two young lads.  And especially not my Heir!"

"Well how do we get out?" asked Harry.  "You said there was no other way out."

"I correct myself," admitted Slytherin.  "There was no way for _Nysalis_ to get out.  There _is_, however, a man-sized exit in my ear.  It will let you out – if memory serves me correctly – just behind the staircase in the entrance hall."

"Hope the Death Eaters aren't about there," said Harry, looking at Ethan before he walked over to the side of the statue and began to climb.  As he did, he asked, "A question, Slytherin."

"Salazar," corrected Slytherin.  "And ask."

"Salazar," said Harry as he pulled himself up by the statue's ear.  "If I'm your Heir, then why did I pull Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat?"

"As I said, perhaps you were too Gryffindor at the time.  You have a dash of Gryffindor spirit and bravery, dear boy, but you are Slytherin blooded.  I believe if you go ask Godric's dear hat, he has a hold of my weaponry along with Helga and Rowena's."

"What are those?" asked Ethan as he hauled himself up to stand beside Harry.

Slytherin replied, "Helga preferred to use a staff – with magical properties, I assure you – whilst Rowena was skilled with a bow.  Her arrows would always strike an enemy target in the heart and never harm a friend."

"And your weapons?" asked Harry.

"I'll leave that for you to find, my boy.  Now hurry.  I am thinking of toying with these foolish followers of that little imp."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ethan, who shrugged, then spat, "_Open_."  The inner part of the ear slid back and away and the two boys clambered inside the dark, long unused tunnel.  As the ear slid back in behind them, forcing them to light their wands again, the door into the inner depths of the Chamber opened from the inside and Slytherin let out a brash laugh that sent the Death Eaters running for the pipe back up to the castle.

* * * *

"Where _are_ they?" hissed Hermione an hour later after the glamour had worn off.  Beside her Ginny shrugged, watching as the Death Eater's trudged across the lawn, Dumbledore marching a few steps behind them to make sure they left.

"I don't know but those Death Eater's came back babbling about the Chamber and someone laughing."

"Harry and Ethan?"

"Are they capable of scary laughter?"

"No," said a voice from the portrait hole.  "But Salazar Slytherin is."

"_Harry!_" cried the two girls and spun about.  Ginny ran across the room and leapt upon the boy, ignoring the fact that he had slime on his robes and it was staining her dress.  Harry pulled her close and murmured, "Good to see you too, Gin."

"Where were you two?" asked Hermione as she pulled back from Ethan, having encircled him in a bear hug.

"Chamber," replied Ethan.

"And what was that about Salazar Slytherin?" asked Ginny, looking up at Harry.

"Remember the statue in the Chamber?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"It can talk."

"It can _what?_"

"Talk," repeated Harry.  "As in form sounds that form words that form sentences that form paragraphs that form pages that form books that form several volumes of text…"

"I get the point," said Ginny, covering his mouth with her hand.

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.  Harry frowned at that and looked about the common room, which was fairly empty but had a few people in it.  Ethan saw the boy's look and spoke.

"I know an Anti-Eavesdropping charm if that's what you're worried about."

Harry sent him a grateful look and nodded.  He then said, "Let's go over there to the couch."

Ginny and Hermione gave each other a Look but complied.  Harry settled on the couch, Ginny beside him while Hermione sat down in the chair across from him.  Ethan was perfectly compliant to sit on the floor, casting the charm as soon as he was settled.

"Okay," said Harry, "I know this is going to sound crazy but Slytherin, for one thing, never really hated Muggleborns.  He was just afraid that Muggles would find out about the wizarding world and go on a witch hunt."

"Makes sense," said Hermione.

"Yeah, it does.  Oh, and the basilisk?  That was his pet."

"A pet that killed Moaning Myrtle," spat Ginny.  "A pet that _I_ was forced to control by Tom."

Harry patted Ginny's hand and said, "She was just doing what she was taught, as Slytherin said.  He said he taught her to obey anyone of his bloodline.  Being as Tom _was_ of his bloodline, she had no choice but to obey him."

"That brings forth the question of why _she_ obeyed Ginny," said Hermione.

"Probably sensed Riddle in Ginny," explained Ethan, leaning back against the chair with his head propped against Hermione's leg.

"Anyway," said Harry, "I found something out down there.  Something about my family."

"What?" asked Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Harry paused for a long moment, looking at Ginny the entire time.  Then he looked away from her, as though ashamed, and mumbled very hurriedly, "I'mactuallytheHeirofSlytherin,notVoldemort."

"I didn't catch that at all," grumbled Hermione whilst Ginny stared blankly at Harry.  He kept his face turned away from her for a minute or so then slowly turned and looked up, his eyes searching her face.

"Sorry," he muttered, ducking his head.  Before his chin touched his chest, a slim hand caught it, lifting his face back up.  Harry opened his eyes and looked into Ginny's brown ones, which were sad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she whispered.  "It was my choice to trust Tom.  And _you_ are not _him_."

"He's also a few generations away, according to Slytherin," said Harry with a slight grin.

"You're related to _Slytherin?_" gasped Hermione, realizing what Ginny had been saying.

Harry nodded solemnly and Hermione blinked a few times before asking, "_How?_"

"Not a clue.  And now I've got a question for _you_, Ethan."  Harry turned his gaze upon the other boy and said, "How did you know that Riddle was the one who attempted to get rid of the Muggleborns?"  Ginny and Hermione turned their gazes upon him as well at this question.

Ethan sighed and closed his eyes, thinking, _Guess its time to let the cat out of the bag._

"Well about that…I heard it from Dumbledore."

"When?" asked Ginny.

"Second year," replied Ethan softly.

Hermione frowned and said, "But you weren't here in our second year."

"But I _was_," said Ethan, drawing his wand.  "You just don't remember."  He then pointed his wand at each in turn and muttered, "_Memoria reverto._"  The tip of his wand glowed and three little motes flew out, each landing on one of the three's foreheads.  They flashed then vanished, releasing the memories that had been suppressed at Ethan's behest.  But he couldn't stand it.  He couldn't lie to these people anymore.

Ginny and Hermione were both bent over clutching their heads a moment later while Harry had his elbows propped on his knees, his green eyes staring in disbelief at Ethan.

"Pro-_professor?_"

"Not anymore," said Ethan/Severus mournfully.  "Dumbledore sent the remains of that potion to Master Vorinhoff at Durmstrang – he taught me when I was going for my own Mastery and knows far more about potions than I ever shall.  He analyzed it and now…"  Ethan spread his arms wide.  "…I'm stuck like this.  I have to live my life over again though I daresay I won't fuck it up as much the first time around."

"And – and what you said…about my mum?"

Ethan only nodded to which Harry shook his head slightly.  He then looked at the boy on the floor and said, "Y'know what?  I thought for a second I'd be royally pissed at you.  But I'm not.  You're – you're a fairly decent guy when you're not being a complete bastard."

"Thanks.  And that was a very bitter man," said Ethan, head bowed.  "I'm not him anymore.  I'm _Ethan._  I can never be Severus Snape again.  I never _will_ be again."

"Dean told me," gasped Ginny as she sat up, eyes wide.  "When I was going to Potions that day.  I – I couldn't believe it."

"Why?" asked Hermione, still bowed over.  "Why tell us now?"

Ethan couldn't look at her.  He didn't want to know if she hated him now.

"I couldn't stand it anymore.  I – I couldn't stand lying to the three of you anymore."

"What about Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Ron'd decapitate him," said Harry solemnly.  "Or beat him into a pulp."

"Like to see him try," muttered Ethan.  He then got up, turning towards Hermione and kneeling down.  "Mione…"

Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with tears.  She hissed softly, "I don't know what to think anymore.  You're what?  Thirty-six?"

"In mind only," said Ethan mournfully.  "Beyond that I'm fifteen."

"But you're not," said Hermione.  "Are you Snape or Ethan?  Does Ethan really exist?"

"Yes!" declared Ethan.  "Merlin's beard, Mione, do you think I'm playing my own son as a _joke?_  I'm _stuck_ in this role now!"

"Which would you rather be?" demanded Hermione, looking straight into his eyes.  "Would you rather be Severus Snape or Ethan Snape?  Would you rather be the bastard who has made the last four years Hell for nearly every Gryffindor or the boy I fell in love with?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other then at Ethan, waiting for his answer.

"You want the truth?" asked Ethan.

"Yes," answered Hermione, eyes bright.

Ethan looked up at her and their eyes locked.  He said softly, "I would rather live my life as a boy who did not exist until a few months ago rather than a man who gave up his soul to a madman.  I would rather live my life with _you_ than anyone in the world."  _Lily strikes a close second_, he added.  _But I don't think she ever loved me back as much as you._

"Oh, Ethan," breathed Hermione and enveloped him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.  Ethan knelt in confusion for a moment then slowly reached up and pulled the girl out of the chair onto the floor with him, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Shh," he whispered.  "Shh, Mione."

Hermione hiccupped into his shoulder then began to laugh, which sounded choked through her tears.  Ethan arched an eyebrow at her as she leaned back, her face blotchy now, and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized something," she choked.  "I fell for the greasy Potions Master!"

Ethan smiled gently and said, "I won't hold it against you.  And your hair would be greasy too from leaning over cauldrons all day."

Hermione began to laugh again at that and Ethan pulled her into a hug, looking at Harry and Ginny over her shoulder.  The two of them smiled and started to rise to leave when the portrait opened and McGonagall stepped in.

"Mister's Snape and Potter," she said when she spotted them.  "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

Harry nodded and rose from Ginny's side, walking across the room to stand by the Transfiguration professor.  Ethan watched him go, dispelling the Anti-Eavesdropping charm with a flick of his wand.  He then pushed Hermione gently away from him and whispered, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," mumbled Hermione, brushing away tears.  "I can escape from Death Eater's in a cinch so I think I can handle it when my boyfriend turns out to be the dreaded Hogwarts Potions Master."

"Now I see how you got in Gryffindor," said Ethan.  He then looked at Ginny and added, "You two stay together till Harry and I get back, alright?"

Ginny nodded and Ethan rose to his feet, pulling Hermione up with him.  He squeezed her hands reassuringly before he stepped back with a smile then turned and went to join McGonagall.  The two girls watched as the two boys they loved stepped out of the common room and the portrait closed behind them. 

_Memoria reverto – Memory return_

A/N: Kudos to Jim Butcher's latest book Summer Knight for the "Meep, Meep" line and parts of the sentence it's in.  If you haven't read him and you like wizards and such, go and bloody find his books!  I don't know if he's written more than The Dresden Files but if he has, give me a ring.  Oh and the books probably have a rating of R.  Thought I'd mention that…

Cheers for every wizard with the name Harry (yes, the main characters name in the Files _is_ Harry)!  ^_^

A/N2: And may I mention that I am a somewhat hopeless romantic (Amelie has a hand in that, I assure you)?  Plus, I just HAD to do an SS/HG fic.  It was screaming to be done.  If you don't like that ship – tough luck, mate.  And if anyone's wondering, I take just about any ship.  Within reason.  You popup with some crazy thing like GL/MD (that's Gilderoy Lockhart/Marge Dursley) or HG/DD (I'll let you figure THAT out) and I'll look at you like you've grown four heads named Bob and have begun speaking German.  Now that I've begun to go off, I'll shut up now.

A/N3: Oh, and _yes_, I love torturing Harry by making him the Heir of Slytherin.  Its so much fun.  **I feel you sometimes have too much fun.**  _Here's the person who wanted to string me up above a vat of piranha._  **Oh, and WHO wanted to turn me into a toad?**  _That wouldn't have killed you._  **And run me over with a car?**  _At least it would have been Saerry's car._  ***glare***  *rolls eyes*  Boys…


	10. Chapter 10: Wasting Too Much Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 10 – Wasting Too Much Time 

"What is it _now_, Minerva?" demanded Ethan as he and Harry followed McGonagall down an empty corridor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor, Mister Snape," snapped McGonagall.

Ethan snorted and said, "Oh get off your bloody high horse, Minerva.  _I told them._"

"_Severus!_"

"And I removed their Memory Charms."

McGonagall stared down at him, flabbergasted for a moment, then gasped, "Severus, that was very dangerous!  Your magic isn't as strong as it was before!"

"Bullshit," spat Ethan.  "And its _Ethan_ now, not _Severus_, remember?"

"Yes, yes," replied McGonagall.  "What is Albus going to think of this?"

"To put it bluntly, I don't give a damn."

"_Sev-Ethan!_"

"Minerva, have you wondered how Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters got in?  Sweet Merlin, that sounds like a rock band."

Harry snorted with laughter behind the two, not only from that comment but also from the fact that – to his surprise – Snape and McGonagall (before the potions incident) had been _friends!_  It was a surprise to see the two Heads of House – well, one Head of House now – chatting calmly with the attitude that was between their Houses (or ex-House).

"I have wondered…"

"Then don't you find it strange that they should get past wards that have been in place for _centuries_ to keep evil out?  Does it perhaps give one the idea that Albus _wanted_ them to get in?"

"Se-Ethan, that's preposterous!"

"Is it?" said Ethan with a raised eyebrow.  "I ask you, Minerva, does Albus read students mail?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then he should not know of a letter I received from Voldemort a month or so ago with condolences on the loss of my 'father'."

"You received a letter from You-Know-Who?" gasped McGonagall.

Harry blinked and said, "You didn't notice the owl that screamed like a person?"

"I did," replied McGonagall, frowning at him, "but I never guessed it would be from You-Know-Who."

"For cripes sake, Minerva, say his bloody name!" snapped Ethan.  "You know what Albus says…"

"'Fear of a name only prompts fear of the thing itself,'" intoned Harry.

"Thank you," said Ethan.  "You see, Minerva?"

"Harry did not live through You-Know-Who's days…"

"I lived in Voldemort fucking _presence_ from age nineteen to twenty-four!" yelled Ethan.  "Have you ever looked madness in the eye, Minerva?"

"No."

"Then believe me, it scares the piss out of you.  Men went mad from staying in Voldemort's presence for too long.  That's how powerful his madness is, Minerva.  What do you think happened to Lucius?"

"Lucius was always a little bastard," snapped McGonagall.

Ethan nodded and said, "Ah, yes, he was.  Much like Draco.  But he wasn't a killer, was he?"

"No," came the reply.  Then, "How did you come out sane, Severus?"

"Whoever said I came out sane?"

Harry blinked at that then listened as Ethan continued, "Lucius fell because he was too damn Slytherin and power-hungry.  I'm a Gryffindor with Slytherin cunning."

"What about your sarcastic wit?" asked McGonagall jokingly.

"Natural Snape trait."

"I see."

They had now arrived at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.  McGonagall said the password (Swirly Pudding) and the three of them stepped up onto the moving staircase.  When they arrived at the top of the stair, McGonagall pushed the door opened and motioned the two boy's to enter in front of her.  They did, taking the seats Dumbledore offered with a sweep of his hand as McGonagall closed the door then took her own chair.

"Ethan, Harry," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  "I am glad to see the both of you safe."

"You'll need to fix the sink in Myrtle's bathroom," commented Harry.  "The Death Eater's decided to destroy it so now the entrance to the Chamber's completely open."

"I will handle that immediately," said Dumbledore.  "And Ethan…"

"Dare I say, Albus, that I believe you let those Death Eaters in?"

Dumbledore blinked then said, "Mister Snape…"

"Its okay, professor," said Harry.  "He told me."

Dumbledore looked sternly at Ethan and growled, "Severus…"

Ethan shook his head and said, "I couldn't lie to them anymore, Albus.  And its only Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  No one else will ever know."

"We are lucky Lucius did not see you."

"I second that," said Ethan.  "And now I repeat myself.  Did you let those Death Eaters in?"

"Sadly," said Dumbledore, "yes."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"A test."

"A _test?_" spat Ethan, eyes flashing.  "That didn't look like a _fucking_ test to me."

"Not to the Death Eaters, no.  They _were_ after you.  The test was my idea."

"To what?" asked Harry, frowning.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Ethan seriously.  "To test your loyalty."

"My _loyalty?_" snarled Ethan.  "God _damnit_, Albus, you should know me better than that!"

"I thought that perhaps you would be lead astray again, as you were before…"

"Well, if you thought that then fuck you.  _Fuck.  You._"  Ethan stood angrily, his dark eyes flashing fire.  "I will _never_ in my life go back to Voldemort.  _Never!_  I lived for _six years_ in his presence and it very nearly drove me mad!  Do you know what saved me?  _You._  You and your ever-fucking-patience.  And if you dare doubt me just because I get reverted back into my fifteen-year-old self then _fuck you, Albus Dumbledore!_"

With that Ethan turned on a heel, flung the chair out of his way, and stormed out.  Harry spared Dumbledore one glance before he turned and ran after the other boy.

"That did not go as well as I hoped…" said Dumbledore.

McGonagall rose and left without a word, leaving the old wizard alone in his office.

* * * *

"Ethan!"

Harry raced out of Dumbledore's office, followed quickly by McGonagall.  "Professor…?"

"I know where he'll be going," said McGonagall.  "Come with me."

"Where?" asked Harry as he hurried along beside the professor, having to walk faster to keep up with her pace.

"Do you know of the other dungeon floors?"

"Yes, they're guarded by spiders.  The entrance is triggered by one of the torches.  I tripped down there and found it by accident when I tried to catch myself."

"You are one of the few students who shall ever go down there," said McGonagall.

Harry frowned and asked, "What's down there exactly?"

"I am afraid I cannot say."

"Ah, secrets."

McGonagall frowned at him then nodded and said slowly, "Yes."

"Hmm," was all Harry said and then there was silence between the two as they continued on down into the dungeons.  McGonagall strode purposely down the corridors, not halting when she came to the torch that opened the entrance into the lower dungeons.  She pulled the torch from its bracket, which triggered the entrance.  Harry slipped in after her as the stone slab door started to close.

"What about the spiders?"

"They aren't poisonous," explained McGonagall, "and they are only here to keep students out.  Stay close to me and they'll keep away from you."

"Okay," said Harry, tailing the professor close.  He heard a soft _splat_ to his right – most likely a spider dropping to the floor.  Not that he was scared of spiders (there'd always been plenty of them in his cupboard) but he didn't want to be ushered out before he could find Ethan.

They ventured down several dark corridors before the sounds of metal on metal touched their ears.  The two looked at each other then followed the sounds, which ended at a heavy oak door.  McGonagall pushed it open and Harry gaped at what he was seeing.

It was an armory.  But judging by the mats on the floor, it was also a training room.  And at this moment Ethan was in it.

He had a long hunting dagger in his left hand, the hilt resting against his thigh with the blade pointing out away from him.  In the right hand, he gripped a long sword – an astounding feat to see as the sword was generally used by both hands.

Across the room stood a huge, hulking statue that was moving of it own volition.  It held a sword and dagger matching Ethan's and was coming slowly towards him.  Abruptly it roared, a sound like a rockslide, and charged, thrusting its sword at Ethan's belly.  Ethan stepped to the right, bringing up the hunting dagger to knock the swords blade down while he lifted the long sword above his head to bloke the oncoming blow from the statue's dagger.  He then kicked the statue in the side, sending it skittering back a few feet before he went on the offense, battering at the poor statue with sword, dagger, and feet.

"What's he doing?" whispered Harry to McGonagall.

The Transfiguration professor knelt down by her student and replied softly, "After he turned spy for Albus, Severus would come down here often to spar.  He – like you – had discovered the lower dungeons as a student and somehow made it past the spiders.  I found him down here often during those days, practicing with the swords.  He does not have a true style but he has a gift and knows exactly how to move the sword where he wants it.  I think he developed eyes in the back of his head after those days with You-Know-Who, which makes him a much more dangerous swordsman than he already was."

"That looked like kickboxing," commented Harry as he watched Ethan perform a flawless roundhouse kick on the statue, sending it halfway across the room to land hard on its back.

"Yes," said McGonagall.  "He knows hand-to-hand fighting styles as well."

"Courtesy of Voldemort?"

"Aurors," replied McGonagall and Harry looked at Ethan.  He had been an Auror?

"_Stop_," commanded a harsh voice suddenly.  The statue froze as it took a step towards Ethan, who wiped sweat off his forehead with his left hand.  "Thanks for the workout, Memren."

"No problem," rumbled the statue, standing straight as it released its weapons, which flew over to their respective places in the armory.  "Anytime."  The statue then lumbered over to where three more statues stood by the wall, taking up a place in the silhouette of his form.  Harry looked at the other three statues, all of whose heads were completely gone.

Ethan stood in the center of the room for a moment before he walked over to a table set up in front of a window that could not possibly be there yet was.  The half-moon shone through the window, lighting the room as Ethan waved a hand after placing his sword and dagger down on the table and the torches dimmed before flickering out.  He then stood there, still as Death, looking out into the night.

"Severus," said McGonagall softly.

"Can I not get one moment of _peace_, Minerva?"

"Y'know," piped Harry, stepping past McGonagall into the room, "I can't help thinking the same thing sometimes."

Ethan's head ducked and he said, "What are you doing down here, Harry?"

"I was worried."

"Much like I was earlier."

Harry winced and said, "I'm sorry, Ethan.  You're right.  I should tell someone.  I _should_ have told someone.  But…where else would I go?"

"Harry," started McGonagall.

"My aunt and uncle practically starve me, professor," said Harry, looking away from her.  "To take words from Ethan, my ribs look like a dish rack."

"Scars," murmured Ethan.

"What scars?" gasped McGonagall.

Harry shot Ethan a glare then replied, "Beatings.  Belt mostly.  Before I came to Hogwarts.  Uncle Vernon stopped that after I got my letter – or should I say, Hagrid _brought_ my letter."

McGonagall sighed and said softly, "Oh if we had known.  Harry…"

"I should have said something," interrupted Harry.  "But I was scared.  Scared I'd be sent to an orphanage or worse, put up for adoption.  How many people are there that would be thrilled to get their hands on me – and not for any good reasons?"

"We would have never…"

"What if Fudge had found out?  He'd have given me to anyone.  _Anyone_."

Ethan turned around, knowing what Harry was suggesting.  Fudge would have given Harry to the highest bidder – which would have been a Death Eater and, most likely, Lucius Malfoy.

"That will _never_ happen," hissed McGonagall, touching his shoulder.  "No one will ever know."

"What about Albus?" asked Ethan.

"He probably knows already," murmured McGonagall.

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry, jumping back.  "If – if he knew, why didn't he stop them?  I lived in a _cupboard_ for eleven years!  Before I got my Hogwarts letter, I was beaten every time I spoke up!  And after, I've been treated like scum and _still_ starved to death!  Not as though they haven't treated me like scum all my bloody life."

"You and I have the same family history, you know," said Ethan, walking over to Harry.  "Both of us raised by our aunt and uncle, both treated like scum.  You're the lucky one out of the two of us, I think."

"How's that?" asked Harry.

"You'd never join Voldemort."  Ethan sighed and continued, "You've been against him ever since you came to Hogwarts.  I heard all about what he had done and ran right to him."

"Well," said Harry, a small smile appearing on his face as he wrapped an arm about the other boy's shoulders.  "Maybe this time around you can tell Voldemort to piss off."

"I think I will," said Ethan with a laugh.

McGonagall smiled at the two, marveling at how, even though he knew Ethan was actually Severus, Harry still was his friend.  Maybe the boy was beginning to see the world in gray, not just black and white.

"Come along," she said after a moment.  "I believe there are two young ladies sitting worried in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry and Ethan looked at each other, grinned, then started out into the corridor, McGonagall right behind them.  As they walked back up into the first dungeon level, she trailed behind the two boys, wondering what on earth she was going to do.  The Dursley's treated Harry worse than those Malfoy's had treated that poor elf Dobby and Ethan had no family to speak of.  Gods, if she could only take the both of them in…

A/N: Swirly Pudding is those little Jell-O puddings that have chocolate with the vanilla or whatever streak in the middle if your wondering.  I don't know if that's their real name but hey…it's a name.  Damn, I want another little pudding cup now…just ate the last one.


	11. Chapter 11: Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 11 – Drowning 

"The boy, Luciusss?"

"We failed to find him, my lord.  There were…decoy's."

"Decoy'sss?"

"Two, my lord.  Students I assume."

"The young Sssnape ran.  I sssee…"

"We believe the real Ethan ran with Potter.  They were spotted going into a bathroom."

There was a sharp hiss of breath.

"On the third floor?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Clever, boy.  They went to the Chamber of Sssecretsss.  How ssso very clever."

"Macnair and a few others managed to get inside, my lord, but they were – scared away."

"Ssscared?  By what?  You told me yourssself that the basssilisssk wasss dead."

"A-a laugh, my lord."

"A _laugh_ ssscared my Death Eatersss?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Potter and Sssnape?"

"I do not know, my lord."

"_Then find out!_  And do not fail me again, Luciusss."

"Y-yes, m-my lord."

"_Crucio!_"

* * * *

"Y'know," said Harry he walked to breakfast with Ethan, Hermione, and Ginny, "I'm beginning to feel sorry for that basilisk."

"How so?" asked Ethan, flicking imaginary dust off of his sweater.

"Well, Slytherin said she was a pet, didn't he?  Do owners tell their pets to kill things?"

"Not generally," said Hermione from Ethan's side, her hand entwined in his.

"Exactly," said Harry.  "So, I was thinking about why the basilisk would have attacked _me_ if she didn't attack those of Slytherin's bloodline."

"I thought he said you were too Gryffindor at the time."

"Shut up, Ethan.  Does anyone think that maybe the basilisk was feeling betrayed and decided that she'd get rid of both of us?  Maybe if she'd have killed me, she'd have gone after Riddle."

"It's an idea," murmured Ginny.  "But we'll never know will we?"

"No," replied Harry, smiling at her.  "But as I said, I'm starting to feel sorry for that basilisk."

"Harry?" asked Hermione as they turned into the Great Hall.

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to tell Ron?"

Harry sputtered and said, "You want me to tell the most stubborn person in the entire _world_ that I'm the…"  He dropped his voice and hissed, "_That I'm the Heir of Slytherin!_"

"Yes."

"Bloody _hell_, Hermione!"

"Y'know what I always say?" said Ethan as they sat down, he and Hermione across from Harry and Ginny.

"What?" asked Ginny as she filled her goblet then Harry's with pumpkin juice.

"If they can't handle the truth, they're not worth the trouble."  Ethan took the offered pitcher of pumpkin juice from Ginny and filled his and Hermione's glasses.  "If someone can't take you as who you are, little quirks and all, they're not worth the trouble of making friends with."

"I have the odd feeling that if we'd not been worth the trouble when you told us, we'd have been Obliviated again," said Harry.

Ethan shrugged and quipped, "Only fair."

"What's fair?" asked Ron as he flopped down in the seat beside Harry.

"The weather," replied Ethan without missing a beat.  "Fair good for another snowball fight."

"This time let's _try_ to not let Fred and George's exploding snowballs into our makeshift little camp, eh?" said Harry, leaning towards Ethan with a grin.

"Exploding snowballs?" asked Ginny.  "My brother's come up with new things everyday."

"Well," said Ethan with a wry grin, "I've got an idea this time."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Colored snowballs.  You charm 'em to paint the person in that color when they hit."

"Sort of like paintballs," said Hermione, earning a stare from everyone but Harry.

"Little balls filled with paint," explained Harry.  "That'll be a good idea, Ethan.  You know the charm?"

Ethan gave him a look that clearly said 'What do you think?'.  Beside him, Hermione giggled then said, "I think I may join you today."

Ron's jaw dropped as Ginny also said the same thing.

Quite suddenly – as though out of midair – Dumbledore appeared behind Ethan and said, "May I have a word, Mister Snape?"

"No, you may not, _sir_," snapped Ethan without turning around.

"We should speak…"

"I think we've already spoke enough, professor."

Dumbledore stood there for a moment, looking very sad before he turned and headed towards the Head Table.  "What was that about?" asked Ron as soon as he was gone.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all looked at Ethan, who replied, "Just some details about my father's burial."

"Shouldn't they have had that over with?" asked Hermione, her eyes laughing as she looked at Ethan.

"Well," said Ethan, the corner of his mouth twitching, "unlike in the Muggle world, a wizard generally isn't buried until they catch the killer.  But after a few months, they bury them.  It has something to do with if they have the body nearby, maybe they'll have luck finding the killer or something.  I don't know the exact reason."

"When are they going to bury him?" asked Harry, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Tomorrow," replied Ethan.  "All of you are welcome to come with me."

"We'll be there for you, Ethan," piped Ginny, a laugh escaping into her voice.

"Definitely," chorused Harry and Hermione.

Ron frowned at the four of them, feeling as though he was being left out of an elaborate joke.

* * * *

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ethan, and McGonagall stood on the Hogsmeade platform.  Ron had declined the invitation to the 'burial' and McGonagall was coming along to keep an eye on both Harry and Ethan.  They were also supposed to be met by some 'old friends' when they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Who are these 'old friends'?" asked Ethan as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"No questions now, Mister Snape," said McGonagall.  "All will be explained when we arrive at King's Cross."

"I _despise_ waiting."

"Oh really?" quipped Hermione, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.  "Then I guess I'd better do that now."

Ethan gaped at her in awe while Harry and Ginny laughed uproariously.

"You…" gasped Ethan after a moment, "you _kissed me!_"

"Yes," said Hermione.  "Isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to do?"

"Well – yes!"

"Then stop complaining."

Ethan blinked a few times at the bushy haired girl beside him then smiled, leaning back to enjoy the ride.

She kissed me.

* * * *

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters!  Everyone off for Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

"Come along," said McGonagall, rising and leaving the compartment.  The four teenagers followed her and out on the platform they saw exactly who the 'old friends' were.

"Professor Lupin!" cried Harry, Hermione, Ginny.

"And hello Snuffles," said Harry to the shaggy dog at the werewolf's side when it whined.  He knelt down to scratch its ears and added, "I wouldn't forget to say 'hi' to you."

"Please," said Lupin with a smile, "its just Remus now."

"Okay," said Hermione.  "This is Ethan, pro-Remus."

Lupin looked at Ethan and his eyes practically leapt out of his head.

"_Snape?_"

Snuffles let out a growl, hackles raised.  Harry placed a restraining hand on the dog and snapped, "No!"  The dog whimpered and looked at him beggingly.  The dark-haired teen scowled darkly and snarled, "_No, Snuffles._"

"Can we get going?" asked Ethan, looking around nervously.  "I'll tell everything to you when we're out of the range of listening ears."

Lupin nodded and said, "Alright.  My car's outside the station.  We'll be driving for a few hours then we'll Portkey to our destination."  He then turned and headed for the barrier, followed by Harry and Ginny.

"I _hate_ Portkeys," grumbled Harry as they stepped out into King's Cross.

Ginny frowned at him and said, "I thought you hated Floo."

"I _do_ hate Floo," said Harry snappishly.  "I now also have an intense hatred of Portkeys."

Ginny started to open her mouth to ask why then she remembered the events of the year before.  She took his hand in her own and he smiled at her, his eyes looking a little haunted.

As the seven of them left King's Cross and walked across the lot to Lupin's car, Hermione leaned towards Ethan and whispered, "How does Pro-er, Remus recognize you?"

"I got reverted to my fifteen-year-old self, remember?" replied Ethan.  "He and Black were both in my year, so they recognize me."

"And those Death Eaters?"

"Being as Lucius Malfoy led them and he was a year above me, I'd say yes, I'd have been recognized and our ruse with Voldemort would have been over.  I just hope he doesn't see me wandering around out here."

"You could just say you copied your 'father's' hair style," said Hermione.

Ethan gave her a Look and she shrugged, saying, "Its an idea."  The boy then smiled and gave her a brief hug.

"It's a good idea, Mione, but Lucius – I am sad to say – has a sort of photographic memory.  He'd recognize me."

"Maybe you're just a look-alike like Harry," said Hermione.

Ethan frowned and looked at Harry, who was clambering into the backseat with Ginny and Snuffles, then said, "Harry does _not_ look like James."

"But…" began Hermione, only to be cut off by Ethan.

"Trust me, Mione," he said.  "People can say he looks exactly like him, but he doesn't.  Y'know why?"

Hermione shook her head and Ethan dropped his voice as they reached the car.

"Because he's got his mum in him.  Are you going to get in first or shall I?"

The girl looked at the backseat then peered at Lupin over the top of the car.  "We can't all fit back there," she said.

"Sit on my lap," said Ethan, earning an odd look from both Lupin and Snuffles.  And an even odder one when Hermione nodded and said, "Okay."

Ethan ignored the paw Snuffles batted at him as he sat down in the backseat then looked up at Hermione.  The girl chewed on her lip for a moment then clambered inside and sat down hard on his legs.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ethan as McGonagall closed the door.  "I'm a person, not a couch!"

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione, looking sheepishly back at him.  Harry and Ginny snorted with laughter at this.

In the front seat Lupin looked at McGonagall, who shook her head.  The werewolf shrugged and put the key in the ignition, turning it and bringing the car to life.  From the front the engine rattled and in the backseat something continually buzzed.

"_Where_ did you get this car, Remus?" asked McGonagall as the werewolf pulled out of the space that car had been parked in and drove towards the lot's exit.

Lupin looked up and down the road and turned into traffic before he answered.

"It was the cheapest thing I could afford."

Snuffles whined and Lupin glared at him in the mirror, snapping, "And your motorbike would not have been any better than this, so be quiet!"  The dog ducked its head, which Harry patted gently.

"Now," said Lupin as he turned right onto a busy road, "how about someone explain to me why Severus is fifteen again."

Ethan took a deep breath and began.

"It was a potion at the beginning of the year…"

"For burns," intersected Hermione.

"…that was being brewed.  Harry and Ron – as per usual – had gotten confused about their ingredients…"

"Hey, Ron was the one throwing things in in the wrong order," defended Harry.

"…and had ended up with a vastly different potion.  Draco decided he needed to add an ingredient to it, which promptly made the potion begin to boil.  It exploded a few minutes later and, luckily, I was the only one hit by it.  Else Hogwarts would have a few less students."

"And now you're searching for a potion to reverse the effects?" asked Lupin, glancing in the mirror.

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and said, "There _is_ no way to reverse it, Remus.  Do you remember Professor Vorinhoff?  The Potions Master who…"

"Gave that speech in seventh year," finished Lupin.  "You studied under him for your Mastery, didn't you?"

"Yes," replied Ethan.  "Albus sent the cauldron and the remains of the potion to him.  He determined that the potion could not be reversed and wanted to know what fool had attempted to concoct a Youth Potion."  Ethan snorted and continued, "I sent him back a letter saying that a few foolish students had done the deed but no one had been touched by the potion."

"He doesn't know about…"  Lupin trailed off.

"No."

"Why him?" asked the werewolf.  "Out of any other Potion Master?"

"You do know that there are only six truly skilled Potion Master's in the wizarding world, don't you?"

"Yes.  You're number five, right?"

Ethan nodded.  "Guess who's number one."

"Vorinhoff?"

"Exactly."

"That explains that.  So now you're…er."

"Reliving my oh-so-beloved school years?" quipped Ethan.

Lupin glanced in the mirror then nodded.  "Yeah."

"Sort of.  I'm a Gryffindor this time round."

In the floorboard by Harry and Ginny's feet, Snuffles let out what could described as a hack.  Ethan scowled at the dog and snapped, "Shut up, Black.  I have enough crap as it is with Voldemort trying to get me on his side again without you adding to it!  So just bloody fuck off!"

Snuffles looked appalled by this and Lupin cast a worried glance into the mirror, saying, "What does Voldemort want with you?"

"Well, being as _I_ am believed to be dead, I am now officially Ethan Snape.  So, he wants the son of his _loyal_ Death Eater to join him."

"He tried to take him," piped Ginny.  "At the Yule Ball."

Harry nodded and added, "He sent Lucius Malfoy after him."

"Macnair was there too," said Ethan.

"Macnair that works at the Ministry?" said Lupin in surprise.

Ethan nodded.

"He's back to his old ways now, I assure you."  He looked out the window past Hermione's shoulder and shifted his hips slightly.  "How long did you say, Remus?"

"A few hours."

"Fuck," muttered Ethan, earning a sympathetic smile from Hermione.

* * * *

"…and now we lay Severus Snape to rest.  May he sleep peacefully."

Ethan watched as the coffin that contained his 'body' into the ground and sighed.  Now he really _was_ dead.  A hand suddenly slid into his own and he turned his head to see Hermione smiling at him.  He smiled at her and mouthed, "Thanks."  She mouthed back, "Your welcome."

Behind them Lupin watched closely.  He leaned over to McGonagall and whispered, "Erm, professor?"

"Minerva, Remus," said McGonagall humorously.

"Sorry.  Uh, is there something going on between those two?"

"Ethan and Hermione?"

"E-oh, yes.  Those two."

McGonagall nodded and replied, "Yes, there is.  Why do you ask?"

"Isn't that…a bad thing?"

"Why would it be?  He _is_ fifteen now.  He has to live his entire life over again."  She then looked around and said mournfully, "James and Lily are buried here."

Harry caught those words from his place nearby and turned to stare at his professor.

"They're here?"

Lupin slowly nodded and said, "Over there on that dale.  I'll show you after we're done here."

"We might not have the time," said McGonagall.  "Look who just arrived."

"Who…oh shit.  Se-Ethan!"

"What?" asked Ethan, turning to look at Lupin.

"_Malfoy's!_"

Dark eyes widened and whipped around to stare at the approaching family.  Lucius looked just as pompous as usual, whilst Draco looked extremely confused as to why they were the attending the funeral of one of his professor.  Narcissa, on the other hand…

"Why's she crying like that?" whispered Hermione to him as they turned, heading back to Lupin's car hurriedly.

Ethan bowed his head against his chest and replied, "Because she's my half-sister."

Hermione blinked and gasped, "Malfoy – er, Draco's your nephew?"

"And a mistake I wish I could remedy.  I never told him.  Did you see the look on his face?  He doesn't have a clue as to why he's here."  Ethan closed his eyes and continued, "Maybe…maybe if I had told I could have stopped him from turning into his father…"

"You don't know that," said Hermione as they slid into the backseat of Lupin's ratty old car, Ethan dropping down into the floorboard to keep out of sight.

"Yes, I do.  I've been watching him over the years.  He's just like Lucius was during his school years.  But I don't think his heart is in it."

"Why do you say that?"

"At the Ball, when Lucius came in, I looked around," said Ethan.  "I looked at Harry and Draco.  Harry looked murderous while Draco had fear in his eyes."

"Maybe he realized in that moment was sort of man his father really is," said Hermione gently, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I can only hope, Mione.  I can only hope that he has."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, in which Hermione looked out the window and watched as the funeral dispersed.  McGonagall began to head back towards the car while Lupin, Harry, Ginny, and Snuffles began to climb up a dale towards a group of headstones.

"What about your sister?" she asked as she watched the four pause in front of two headstones.

"I can't do anything about Cissa," replied Ethan mournfully.  "What could I say to her?  'Hi.  I know you think I'm your nephew but I'm really your half-brother Severus.'  As if she'd believe me."

"Doesn't she know what you look like?" asked Hermione as McGonagall opened the passenger door.

Ethan shook his head and replied, "No.  We didn't find out that we had the same father until our seventh year.  By then I was charming my hair black and had my nose broken by a Bludger.  Or maybe that was Black's fist…"

"I just noticed that your nose wasn't hooked or anything," commented Hermione, staring at him.  "You say a Bludger broke it?"

"One hit by Black nonetheless.  Pomfrey was just interning then.  The mediwizard at the time was an old fool who couldn't cure a cold.  I nearly hexed the hell out of him when my nose finally healed.  It wasn't any fun having a suddenly hooked nose, y'know.  Then Black broke my nose _again_."

"You can thank Poppy for taking care of you that time," said McGonagall, turning in her seat.

Ethan scowled at her and snapped, "She wasn't as good at healing broken things then and my nose got even more hooked!  It looked like a hawk's beak!"

"She did manage to fix it later."

"Yeah," said Ethan sulkily, "eight years later.  And then it only went back to what that old fool had done.  If anyone dares so much as throw a punch at my nose, I'm going to beat the shit out of them."

"I'll take points," warned McGonagall.

"I'm defended my pre-damaged nose here!"

"Its not hooked anymore, is it?"

Ethan scowled at her.

"Then don't complain," said McGonagall with a smile.

"I hate you, Minerva."

"I know, Ethan."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ethan's face.  He grinned maliciously at her and grabbed her legs, pulling her down into the floorboard opposite him.  She let out a little shriek then hit him on the leg when she realized what he'd done.

"You bugger!"

Ethan only grinned then looked up as the door behind Hermione opened and Snuffles leapt inside, sliding across the faux leather seats to hover about the boy's head.  He glared at the dog and growled, "You try anything and I swear I'll bloody well get you fixed."

'Like to see you try' was the look at dog gave him and lay down, watching as Ginny then Harry climbed into the car, peering down at Ethan and Hermione.

"Shall I even ask why the two of you are in the floor?" asked Ginny as Lupin got in and pressed a compass attached to the dash, which had turned out to be the Portkey.  The car shimmered then reappeared in an empty field outside of London.  Lupin turned the key and the engine rattled to life.

"He pulled me down," grumbled Hermione.

"She was mocking me!" cried Ethan.

"Children, _children_," joked Lupin from the driver's seat as he backed up them put the car in gear, the engine rattling.

"Shut up!" chorused all four teenagers, to which Snuffles barked.

"You too," snapped Ethan. 


	12. Chapter 12: Opened Up My Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 12 – Opened Up My Eyes 

The fifth year ended without a hitch.  No more letters from Voldemort, no more Death Eater's appearing in the Great Hall, no more anything.  Not even a glimmer of movement from Voldemort, either, which worried both Harry and Ethan.  But now the year was ending and both boys were wondering what was going to happen to them.

They found out the day before they went down to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express.

McGonagall came up into the boy's dorm as all six of them were packing and ordered, "Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom, Weasley – out.  Now."

The four boys looked at each other then at Harry and Ethan, who shrugged.  They then left, closing the door behind them with an almost ominous click.

"Don't tell me," joked Ethan, "Voldemort has decided to attack the Hogwarts Express as it is heading back to the Platform and kidnap the both of us."

"No," said McGonagall, lips twitching to suppress her laugh.

"Damn," said Ethan, snapping his fingers and grinning at Harry.  "I was so sure."

Harry chuckled at that then said seriously, "What is it, professor?"

"I am sad to say you will be returning to the Dursley's, Harry," said McGonagall, giving him a sad look.

Harry sighed, shoulders sagging.  "I expected that," he mumbled.

McGonagall resisted the urge to hug the slight boy and turned to Ethan.  She said, "And you, Ethan…"

"Let me guess," interrupted Ethan, "I'm being sent to the Malfoy's."

"No," said McGonagall with a smile.  "You are being sent with Harry."

"_What?_" exclaimed both boys.

"Professor, he can't!" cried Harry.  "The Dursley's…they wouldn't allow it!"

"That," said McGonagall sternly, "is why I am going to be going delivering the two of you to their home and having a little chat with them.  I'm sure we can come to an arrangement of sorts."

Ethan smirked and quipped, "You sound like a Slytherin, Minerva."

Harry jabbed Ethan with his elbow and whispered, "I'm the only real Slytherin here, dolt," to which Ethan rolled his eyes.

McGonagall smiled mischievously and said, "I must have picked it up from you.  Until tomorrow, Mister's Potter, Snape."

"Goodbye, professor," chorused the two, watching as she disappeared down the stairs then was replaced by the other four boys.

"What was that about?" asked Ron, echoed by Dean.  Seamus and Neville only nodded.

Ethan chuckled and said, "It seems I'm going home with Harry here."

"And you'd better not cause any trouble," warned Harry, waggling a finger at the other boy.  "Don't mention anything about Hogwarts in my relatives hearing either."

"Oh," said Ethan, "they're _those_ sort of Muggles."

"What sort?" asked Seamus as he threw his last few things into his trunk and sat on it to get it locked.

"The sort that refuse to believe magic exists," replied Ethan as though the answer was obvious.  He sat down on his packed trunk and heaved a sigh.  "I always hate to leave a place."

"You're going to hate it even more after you spend two months with my relatives," remarked Harry.

Ethan smirked at the other boy and quipped, "Then we'll just have to liven up their dreary lives, won't we?"

"Madman," said Harry, with a shake of his head.

* * * *

"The both of you had better write me," said Hermione sternly as she hugged both Ethan and Harry close the next day on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"We will," grunted Harry.

"Promise," mumbled Ethan.

Hermione released them then kissed Ethan on the cheek.  She smiled in an almost coy way then disappeared through the barrier to King's Cross.

Harry chuckled and said to Ethan, "Now that's a side of Mione I've never seen."

Ethan grinned and quipped, "I bring out the worst in people."

Harry snorted then was abruptly leapt on upon the lithe little form of Ginny, nearly being bowled off of his feet.

"Easy, Gin!"

"Sorry," murmured the girl, pulling back from him and grinning sheepishly.  She then jabbed her finger at his chest and ordered, "And I want lots of letters from you!  If I don't get one _at least_ every week, I'm sending Dad after the both of you."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, bowing.  "Letters every week.  Yes, yes."

"Shut up," snapped Ginny good-naturedly, smiling at him.  She glanced at part of the Weasley clan standing a few feet away then whispered, "I'd give you a goodbye kiss but then Fred and George would never shut up."

"I understand," said Harry, still not really used to having Ginny as his girlfriend (her family didn't actually know they had declared this).  "Maybe next time, eh?"

"Maybe," said Ginny, giving him another hug then one to Ethan before she trotted off to join her family.  Mrs. Weasley waved at Harry, who waved back before turning to Ethan.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"Right here," replied McGonagall, stepping up behind the two boys.  "Let's get going.  Remus is waiting outside."

"Now you never said anything about Remus," remarked Ethan as they pushed their trolleys out into King's Cross.

"Did you expect _me_ to drive?"

"Yes, Ethan," mocked Harry, "did you expect _her_ to drive?"

"Shut up, you," growled Ethan.  "You've got to deal with me all summer, remember?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Boys," warned McGonagall as they exited the station and headed towards Lupin's old car.  Snuffles was hanging out the front window, barking joyfully as they approached.  McGonagall eyed the dog and ordered, "Backseat."  Snuffles let out a slighter bark then pulled back into the car and jumped into the backseat, making Lupin laugh uproariously.

"I've been trying to get him to do that since we got here," he explained as he opened the boot, helping the boy's lift their trunks inside.  "Your going with Harry, S-Ethan?"

"Yeah," replied Ethan.  "And stop stumbling."

"Sorry," said Lupin as he slammed the boot shut.  "Habit."

"Heh," was all Ethan said before he climbed into the backseat, shoving Snuffles over.  The dog snapped at his fingers, causing Harry to sharply reprimand him.

"Snuffles, stop that!"

The dog whimpered and looked mournfully at Harry as the boy slid into the backseat, Hedwig's cage in his lap.  Harry looked at the dog and said, "That's not going to work."

"Woof," said Snuffles, ducking his head.

* * * *

An hour later Lupin pulled up into the drive of Number Four.  Harry sighed heavily before he grabbed the door handle and pushed it down, shoving the door open.  He stepped out, Hedwig's cage in one hand and looked about at the neighborhood.

"Hello again Privet Drive," he murmured.  As Ethan stood up beside him, he said bitterly, "Welcome to my home away from home."

"Home away from home?" asked Ethan quietly as they walked to the back of the car as Lupin opened the trunks.

"Hogwarts is more a home to me than _here_," said Harry, nodding at the house.  When they reached the back of the car, Lupin said, "You two go with, Minerva.  I'll get your things."

"Take a right at the top of the stair," said Harry, nodding.  "Last door."  With that he sat down Hedwig's cage and let her out.  As she flew out and landed in a tree overhead, he walked over to where McGonagall stood on the stoop, Ethan tailing him.

"Are you ready?" asked McGonagall as Harry stood beside her, his emerald eyes locked on the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," came the reply.  "Just…just be ready, professor."

McGonagall gave him an odd look then rapped gently on the door.  There was a crash from inside and then the sound of yelling, which made Ethan wince.  That sound reminded him far too much of his aunt and uncle's.  Thank Merlin the both of them had kicked off a year after he had graduated.

After a moment of more yelling, the door opened and Ethan was repulsed to see the hulk of flesh Lily's sister called her son.  His lip curled instinctively at the sight of the tub of lard, who, at the sight of Harry, turned and fled into the house, screaming, "_Muuuum!_"  It did not help that he was holding his very large bottom in both hands.

McGonagall stared after him for a moment then looked down at Harry, who waved a hand as he shook his head and said, "Don't ask."

A second later Petunia Dursley nee Evans appeared in the doorway and Ethan's upper lip (if possible) curled even more.  _Where did the genes go wrong and allow Lily to be related to THAT?_

"Hello," said McGonagall.  "Mrs. Dursley, I presume?"

"Yes," said Petunia slowly.  "And you…"  Her voice trailed off as she spotted Harry and her eyes snapped back up to McGonagall.  "You're one of _them_," she growled.

"Yes," said McGonagall, not at all put off by Petunia's manner.  "Professor Minerva McGonagall.  Could I perhaps come in and have a chat with you and your husband?"

"I think not," said Petunia coldly, starting to close the door.  "And you can keep that little pest."

"I don't think you quite understood me," snapped McGonagall, drawing her wand from her sleeve.  She muttered a charm that threw the door open, leaving Petunia gaping at her.  "I _must_ speak with you and your husband, Mrs. Dursley.  _Now._"

Petunia gaped at her for a moment, looking from wand to McGonagall's face in fear before she called over her shoulder, "Vernon!"

McGonagall smiled and waited patiently for Vernon to appear.  When he did, Ethan gagged.  Harry glanced over his shoulder at him and grimaced, to which Ethan nodded.

"Mr. Dursley," said McGonagall cheerfully, "my name is Minerva McGonagall.  I'm a professor at your nephew's school."

"I don't have a nephew," growled Vernon, glaring at her.

"You don't have a nephew by the named of Harry Potter?"

"No," growled Vernon, grabbing the door in one meaty hand.  "Go away."  He attempted to slam the door in her face but it would not budge.  McGonagall smiled as he scowled at the door and grabbed the doorknob, trying to get it to move.

"I'm sorry," she said without remorse.  "I find I simply _must_ talk with you.  Shall we go inside?  It is not polite to keep guests standing on your doorstep and I daresay the neighbors shall begin to wonder."

"_Vernon!_" hissed Petunia.

"Fine," growled Vernon between his teeth.  "Do come inside."

"Thank you," said McGonagall, moving past him into the house.  Harry and Ethan followed her in, much to the disdain of Vernon and Petunia.  McGonagall turned towards them and said to Harry, "Perhaps the two of you should go upstairs.  Merlin knows how this conversation could turn."

"Be careful, professor," said Harry, glancing at his aunt and uncle.

"Indeed do, Minerva," whispered Ethan.  "They are a sinister looking couple."

McGonagall nodded and waved them away before she turned towards the Dursley's.  Harry jerked his head towards the stairs and headed towards them, Ethan following him.

"You think she'll be able to convince them?" he asked as Harry turned right at the top of the stair.

Harry shrugged and replied, "I hope so."  He stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall and slowly turned the knob, pushing it open.  Taking a step inside, he turned around to Ethan and gestured at the room, saying, "Welcome to the lovely furnishings of the Heir of Slytherin."

"Looks like a storage room," remarked Ethan as he stepped inside.  He peered at the shelves lined with books, toys, and other things (most of them broken) then looked at Harry.  "Spare room, I suppose?"

Harry nodded.  "Uncle Vernon moved me out of the cupboard up here.  I guess you'll be staying in here with me as I suppose he won't be wanting to loan out one of the guest rooms."

"Judging from this being your room, I'll go along with that."

There was suddenly a shout from downstairs, during which Lupin appeared in the doorway dragging Ethan's trunk.

"How is Minerva doing?" asked Ethan as the werewolf dropped the trunk onto the floor.

"When I passed, that Vernon fellow's face was completely purple.  I'm guessing the conversation is not going very well."

"Probably won't at all," remarked Harry.  "Do you need help?"

Lupin smiled at him and shook his head, clapping him on the shoulder.  "I've got it, Harry.  Werewolves have supernatural strength, you know."  With that he turned and left, quickly replaced by Snuffles.

"Oh, hello, Black," said Ethan, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Snape," growled Sirius as he returned to himself with a _pop_.  He glared at him for a moment then turned to Harry and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.  "Why?"

"Well…being stuck with _him_ for the summer."  Sirius jerked his head at Ethan, causing Harry to frown.

"He's not that bad anymore, Sirius," said Harry.  "Maybe if you'd gotten to know him instead of playing pranks on him during school, you'd know that!"  _And maybe he wouldn't have been such a bastard later in life_, said Harry to himself, a thought Ethan was echoing.

Sirius frowned and said, "_He_ was a little bastard in school, Harry."

"He was friends with mum!  He bloody _dated_ her!"

"And she smartly left him!" snapped Sirius.

"Potter _stole_ Lily away from me, you pompous twit!" snapped Ethan, rising to his feet.  "Do you know how?  He told her I was a no good Death Eater and was just toying with her!"

"Which turned out to be true, didn't it?" sneered Sirius, blue eyes snapping.  At that moment Lupin reappeared with Harry's trunk, Hedwig's cage precariously balanced on top.  He looked from each of the room's occupants to the other then slowly sat down the trunk.  Gray eyes fell upon the bristling Ethan and he frowned.

"Severus?"

"Remus," growled Ethan.  "Would you please remove this dog?  He grates upon my nerves."

"And you're poisoning my godson's mind!"

"_He is not!_" snapped Harry, eyes flashing.

Sirius looked sadly at his godson and started to say something when there was the sound of feet coming up the stairs.  There was a _pop_ and Snuffles returned, lifting a lip to reveal gleaming fangs.  Lupin grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck and growled softly, "That's enough, Sirius."  Snuffles growled and tried to move away from him but Lupin's grip tightened.  As the dog's blue eyes moved up to meet the werewolf's, gray eyes flashed amber for a half second and the dog stilled.

McGonagall entered the room, leaning against the doorframe and looking rather exhausted.  She heaved a sigh before looking at Ethan and Harry.

"It's settled," she said.

"How'd you get them to agree?" asked Harry, attempting to unclench a fist he did not know he had made.

"I told them that if I did not receive a letter from you every three days, I would be coming to check on you and Ethan.  They agreed to allow Ethan to stay rather quickly after that."

"You had to threaten them, didn't you?" said Ethan smugly, turning his attention away from the black dog that was glaring at him.

McGonagall smiled slightly and admitted, "Only a little."  She then turned to Lupin and Snuffles and said, "Time for us to go."

Snuffles let out a low growl, earning a slight kick from Lupin and a glare.  He jerked his head towards the door and gave the dog a nudge with his foot.  Snuffles glared at him then slowly moved out the door, looking over his shoulder at Harry before he vanished into the hall, McGonagall following him.

Lupin waited until the Animagus was gone then turned to Harry and said, "Just ignore him, Harry.  I've never understood what Sirius had against Severus…"

"He's my twin," said Ethan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's your _twin?_" gasped Harry and Lupin at the same time.

Ethan nodded.  "Yeah," he said, "he's my twin.  Not identical, as you can tell."

"Well, what's he got against you?" asked Harry.

"The fact that he's the younger of the two of us and was given to the Black's by our father because of it.  And possibly because the Snape's are thought to be just as evil or more so than the Malfoy's."

"So he's ashamed," said Lupin.

"That and he hates me.  I'd like to have seen _him_ survive our aunt and uncle."  Ethan looked at Lupin and added, "And don't tell him you know, Remus.  As much as I dislike him for that stupid prank in fifth year, he's still my brother.  I don't want him any angrier at me than he already is."

"I'll do that," said Lupin.  He looked at the two of them and said, "You two stay on Privet Drive, all right?  The whole block's been warded so nothing that wants to harm either of you can get in."

"I feel so safe and loved," joked Ethan.  "Its such a warm and fuzzy feeling."

"Ha ha," said Lupin as he walked towards the door.  "Remember about the wards."

"I hate it when I'm given orders," remarked Ethan after the older man had gone.

"That makes two of us," said Harry, sitting down on the bed with a sigh.  Ethan flopped down beside him, leaning back onto the squeaky mattress.

"Your mattress squeaks."

"At least its not a cot."

"Is that going to be my bed during my oh-so-lovely stay?"

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Petunia entered.  She leaned a cot against the wall and dropped a sleeping bag beside it before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her.  Ethan propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the cot and sleeping bag.

"My bed?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry.

"Suppose it is."

"I just realized something," said Ethan as he lay back on the bed.

"What?"

"I am once again stuck with psychopathic relatives.  Only this time they're not mine."

Harry reached behind him and promptly whacked Ethan over the head with his pillow.

"Shut up."

A/N: And so ends year five.  Yeah, I'm doing fifth, sixth, and seventh year.  **Get ready for delightful evilness.  It shall be the most evil story yet!**  _*snort*  Please.  Lady of the Night has an evil Harry.  Now THAT'S evil.  I agree._  **They're ganging up on us!  Fine then.  This means war.**  _Bring it on!  Must we fight?_  *waves a fistful of tickets and walks around with boxes of popcorn*  TICKETS!  GET YER TICKETS FOR THE BATTLE OF THE MUSES!


	13. Chapter 13: Just Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 13 – Just Say Goodbye 

"Wake up, oh mighty Heir of Slytherin.  The month is July, the day is the thirty-first, the year is nineteen ninety-six, the time is two a.m, and there are five owls outside your window.  Six now."

"G'way," mumbled Harry, turning over onto his stomach and burying his head underneath his pillow.

Ethan sighed and said, "I had hoped I did not have to resort to these measures but if I must…"  He shook his head then leapt on Harry's bed and began to furiously tickle the other boy.

"_Cripes!_" cried Harry, his brain leaping into wakefulness.  He scrambled away from the fingers digging into his sides, pressing himself up as far against the headboard as he could go.  From the end of the bed, Ethan grinned cheekily at him.

"You are _not_ a Snape," growled Harry after a moment.

"Or you implying that I am an impersonator, Mister Potter?" quipped Ethan, tilting his head to the side.  "You have owls."

"Again, you are _not_ a Snape."

"How many Snape's do you know?" asked Ethan with a laugh.

"Two."

"Ah," said Ethan with a dramatic flourish of his right hand, "how can you judge me by only one other?  I feel pain."

"Shut up," growled Harry good naturedly.  He got up and crossed to the window, dragging his sheet after him as it was bundled about his waist.  After he opened the window, the owls flew in, all of them landing on the bed beside Ethan, who looked curiously at them.  Harry left the window open as Hedwig had yet to return with the two boy's latest letters out to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall.

"Is today a special day or do you always receive owls at the wee hours of the morning?" quipped Ethan as Harry sat down on the bed and reached out for the letter and attached package one owl held.

"Its my birthday," replied Harry.

"Now if someone had told me that, I would have gotten you a present."

"Well since you didn't know, how about helping me get the presents off these owls then sending them on?"

"I can do that," said Ethan, reaching for a rather fierce looking owl that scowled at him.  "I feel this owl does not like me…"

"I think that's Pro-Remus' owl," said Harry as he untied a package from another owl.  "Archimedes doesn't like anyone."

"Archimedes, eh?  Figures Remus would name an owl after another owl.  _Bugger!_"

Archimedes hooted sharply and flew out the window while Ethan stuck his bit finger in his mouth.

"I told you he didn't like anyone," said Harry, shooing an owl towards the window.

"Shuh uhp," grumbled Ethan around his finger.

Harry chuckled softly as he freed a package from Percy's owl Hermes, who hooted indignantly and flew out the window, nearly bowling over Hedwig as the snowy owl flew back in the window and landed on top of her cage.

"What was that about?" asked Ethan as Harry shooed the last owl towards the window then gestured at Hedwig.

"What?"

"The indignant owl."

"Oh, that's Percy's owl.  The Weasley's owl Errol is too old to carry anything heavy and Ron's owl Pig is too small.  I guess they stole Hermes to send me my present."

"Which are simply dying to be opened," remarked Ethan as Harry took the replies from Hedwig and handed Ethan his.

Harry laid his letters on the bed and said, "And they _will_ be opened."

"Open away."

Harry gave the other boy a frown then reached for the package closest to him, which turned out to be from Sirius.  He had sent a letter (which Harry only skimmed as his godfather was ranting about how Ethan was poisoning his mind again) and a worn leather jacket that was charmed to deflect most spells from the wearer.

The next gift he picked up was the Weasley's, which was filled with a mix of the usual goodies the Weasley's sent.  Mrs. Weasley's birthday cake, Canary Creams from the twins (Harry made note not to eat those), Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ron, and Chocolate Frog's from Ginny.  Ethan eyed the Chocolate Frog's hungrily and Harry tossed him one before moving on.

Hermione had sent a book – as usual – this one on dueling techniques.  Lupin (surprisingly) had also sent Harry a gift, along with a note saying he should share it with Ethan.  It turned out to be another book – on Animagi.

"Look what Remus sent," said Harry, handing the book to Ethan before he picked up a gently moving package.

"Animagi?"  Ethan stared at the book as Harry gave the box a prod.  "Is he trying to give us a hint?"

"I think so.  But doesn't it take a few years to become Animagi?"

Ethan nodded.  "If I remember correctly, Remus told me it took your father a year and a half to complete it.  Sirius was almost two years and that rat Pettigrew almost three."

"You know Wormtail's alive?"

"Of course.  He's Voldemort's little errand boy now.  I never trusted the little shite in school.  He had shifty eyes."

Harry arched his eyebrows at Ethan then picked up the rocking package.  "What do you think this is?" he asked.

Ethan frowned at the package and replied, "Being as it has air holes and it shaking, I'd say its something alive.  Let me guess: Hagrid sent it."

Harry nodded solemnly and Ethan winced.

"Oh Merlin knows what it could be.  For all we know he could have sent you one of those bloody Skrewts."

"The box would be on fire by now.  And Hagrid's not _that_ crazy."

"Maybe not.  Just open it.  I'm certain its nothing dangerous."

Harry frowned at the other boy, who grinned, then sighed and carefully opened the box.  The second the flaps were pushed back, a small black ball of fur shot out of the box and at Harry's face.  He fell back with a cry, blinking at the tiny cat standing on his chest when he gained his bearings.  The cat was the tiniest creature he had ever seen besides Pig (the cat probably wasn't bigger than the tennis ball sized owl) and it had huge almond shaped eyes that glittered like sapphire's.  They reminded him of Ethan's eyes, which were the same shape and color as the cat's.

"It's a cat," remarked Ethan.  "A very small cat.  I was at least hoping for a snake."

"Thanks," grumbled Harry, picking up the cat in one hand and sitting up.  When he sat it down on his knee, the tiny cat turned and made an astounding leap from his knee to his shoulder.  There it purred it delight and flicked its extremely long, fluffy tail.  "This is really weird."

"I'll agree with that," said Ethan, nodding.  "So what are you going to call your newest acquisition?"

"I'll think of something," replied Harry, reaching for the last package, which was his Hogwarts letter.  When he opened it, he found one addressed to Ethan inside as well.

"Here," he said, thrusting it at the other boy.

"What's this…  _A Hogwart's letter?_"

"You _are_ a student now aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well you _need_ it then, don't you?"

Ethan frowned at Harry, grumbling, "Shut up."  He then asked, "Can we even _get_ to Diagon Alley?  After all, we're not supposed to leave Privet Drive."

As if on cue, another owl flew into the room, dropping a letter onto the bed between the two boys before it dipped a wing and flew out again.  Ethan looked after the owl and commented, "Not like that was weird or anything…"

Harry shook his head slightly and picked up the letter, reading the name of the sender.

"Its from McGonagall."

"Probably saying something about our going to Diagon Alley."

"Maybe."  Harry opened the letter and skimmed it, nodding.  "Yep.  She says Remus'll be coming to get us today at four."

"Guess we'd better tell the Hellions, eh?" said Ethan, throwing out the nickname he'd taken to calling Harry's relatives.

"Guess so.  Bean?"

"Don't mind if I do."  Ethan took the offered Every Flavor Bean and popped it in his mouth.  He promptly spit it across the room.

"_Blearg!_  Rotten milk!  Yuk, yuk, yuk."

Harry chewed thoughtfully on a bean and said, "Sorry…want another?"

"Yeah," growled Ethan.  "But this time I pick it out."

"'Kay."

Harry held out the little box and Ethan picked out a pasty white bean, popping it into his mouth.  It went across the room to join the other bean a moment later.

"_Arrrrgh!_"

"What?"

"_Glue!_"

"Blearg…"

"Oh shut up and give me that reddish one…"

* * * *

"Uncle Vernon, someone is coming today to take Ethan and me to get our school supplies."

"Fine," grunted Vernon from behind his paper.

"Okay," said Harry, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait."  Vernon lowered his paper and growled, "It had better not be that red-haired brothel."

Harry bristled at the foul name for the Weasley clan and clenched one fist angrily behind his back.  "No," he growled, "its one of my old professors."

"The woman?"

"No, the man who brought our trunks in."

"Fine," grunted Vernon again, vanishing behind his paper.

Harry glared at the paper then slowly inched out of the room and had just started to head back upstairs when the doorbell rang.  Petunia came out on the landing and spotted him, commanding, "Get the door."

"Since you asked so _nicely_," grumbled Harry, his temper up from Vernon's comment about the Weasley's.  He practically threw the door open, earning a wide stare from the werewolf standing on the doorstep.

"Sorry, Remus," he mumbled, looking sheepish.

"S'alright," assured Lupin, smiling.  "Are you ready?"

"Yeah.  Aren't you early?  The letter said four and its eleven…"

"I thought I'd come early and we'd have lunch together.  Where's Ethan, by the way?"

"Still sleeping," replied Harry with a low chuckle.  "Come on up and we can both wake him."

"What about…"  Lupin trailed off and jerked his head up towards the landing, where Petunia was sneering at him.

"Ignore her.  That's pretty much what we've all been doing over the summer.  Ignoring each other."

"Ah," said Lupin as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.  He followed Harry up the stairs, giving Petunia a vague nod.  She gave him a scathing look then turned and vanished into what looked like a bedroom.  The werewolf shook his head then walked over to Harry, who had opened the door at the end of the hall and entered, crossing the room over to a cot that was set up by a window.  A long, lanky figure was sprawled on the cot, half in and half out of a worn blue sleeping bag.

"What's he still sleeping for if you got that letter this morning?" asked Lupin as Harry bent over the sleeping boy.

"Oh, he woke me up then.  He just happened to go back to sleep, whereas I didn't."  The teen then leaned down and yelled into Ethan's ear.  "_Ethan!_"

"What, what, _what?_" cried Ethan, sitting up abruptly.  His legs got entangled in the sleeping bag and he struggled with it for a moment before he fell onto the floor.  A moment later he scrambled to his feet and threw the sleeping bag at a now laughing Harry.  "Ha, ha.  How very hilarious."

"Well the expression on your face was," quipped Harry, spreading the sleeping bag down on the bed.  "Remus' here."

Ethan blinked and looked towards the werewolf, who stood in the doorway.  He frowned and said, "I thought you weren't coming till four."

"Change of plans," said Lupin.  "Get dressed.  Unless you _want_ to go out in a shirt that says 'Gryffindorks Suck'."

"I happen to like this shirt, thank you," grumbled Ethan as he pulled the worn old gray shirt over his head, grabbing at a dark green one that was thrown over the back of a chair.  He pulled the new shirt over his head and scowled at Lupin when the older wizard laughed.  "What?"

"The shirt that Lily made?"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Ethan indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Nothing…"

"My mum made shirts?" asked Harry, looking confused.

Lupin nodded.  "In sixth year.  She bought a bunch of t-shirts and charmed them to show a phrase on the back whenever they were put on.  Each phrase matched the wearer."

"What's it say?" asked Harry, looking sideways at Ethan.

"'There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of hexes,'" replied the other boy, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Harry laughed and said, "I want one of those."

"Tough luck, bub."

"Are we ready?" asked Lupin.

"Yep," chorused both boys.  As they left the room and Lupin began to close the door, something small and dark ran out, leaping up onto Harry's back and scrambling up to his shoulder before it leapt onto his head.  It turned large, almond shaped eyes on Lupin and flicked a long fluffy tail.

"Uh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What is that on your head?"

Harry reached up a hand to poke the lump on his head and got batted by a paw.  "Medusa."

"The Gorgon?"

"The _cat_," corrected Ethan as he clomped down the stairs.  "Hagrid sent it."

"And you named it _Medusa_?"

"Well I was going to call her Bastet," said Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed to the door, opening it.  "But that would have been cliché or something."

"But _Medusa?_" said Lupin as they crossed the Dursley's lawn to his old car.

"Conversation in the common room before the Yule Ball concerning Harry turning the hair of any girl besides Hermione or Ginny that came near him into snakes," said Ethan as he and Harry fought for the front seat.

"Ah," said Lupin, sinking down into the driver's seat.  "If you two are going to fight, get in the back."

Harry and Ethan glared at each other then Harry said, "Let's flip a coin.  Heads you get front, tails I do."

"Sounds fair.  You got a coin?"

Harry patted his pockets and came up with a bronze Knut.  He tossed it into the air and deftly caught it when it came down.  Opening his palm, he declared, "Tails!"

"Blast!" snarled Ethan, moving to the back door.

"It was fair," said Harry as he got in the front seat.

"Yeah…sure.  Wait a bloody minute – Knut's don't _have_ two sides!"

"How sneaky of you," said Lupin with a laugh as he cranked the car into life.

"Thanks," choked Harry as Ethan attempted to strangle him.

* * * *

"_DUSA, GET BACK HERE!_"

"What sent the cat off again?" whispered Lupin to Ethan as they stood peering through the window in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"She," replied the ex-Potions Master, "wandered in and someone set off a Snitch.  She leapt after it and chaos ensued."

"And now Harry's trying to catch her?"

"Along with the store owner."

"_DUSA!_"

"_OUT!!  GET OUT!!_"

The door of the shop was jerked open and Harry tumbled out, the tiny black cat clinging to the back of his robes.  A middle-aged woman with gray hair that frizzled about her face came out after him, swinging a Firebolt like a Beater's club, a mad glint in her eyes.  She slammed it down towards Harry's back and Medusa let out a yowl.  Harry looked up and yelped, scrambling out of the way before he took off in a sprint down the alley.

"_AND STAY OUT!!_" roared the woman after him, shaking a fist in the air before she turned and disappeared back into her shop, slamming the door behind her with enough force that the glass rattled.

"Does Harry always piss people off that badly?" asked Lupin as the two of them began to walk down the alley looking for Harry.

"Generally its Ron that pisses people off that badly," came the reply.  "There's Harry."

"Where?"

"Over by Flourish and Blott's."

"Ah.  I see him.  Harry!"

The dark-haired teen looked up, body tensed to run, then relaxed when he saw it was Lupin and Ethan.  He ran a hand back through his hair and said, "Sorry.  I thought that witch had found out my name and had decided to come after me."

Ethan laughed and said, "Nah.  I think she decided you'd had enough.  Though I suggest you let someone else get Quidditch supplies for you from now on."

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.  Medusa suddenly scrambled into view, perching on Harry's shoulder.

"Mrow?"

"That is quite the trouble causing cat," remarked Lupin as the three of them returned to their shopping.

"I know," grumbled Harry, sending the cat a glare.

"Mrow?" said Medusa, looking sideways at her master, huge eyes not blinking.

"Oh shut up, Dusa."

* * * *

"Is this it?" asked Lupin as they left Madam Malkin's.

Ethan pulled out the list he'd been checking off and nodded.  "That's it," he said.  "We are done and it is only two o' clock."

Harry grimaced and looked at his own watch.  "Only two?  Cripes…"

"Problem?" asked Lupin as they headed for the barrier back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah.  My relatives aren't making us do chores, as they usually do, but there's not a bloody thing to do."

"Homework?"

"Did that," chorused both boys.

"Even the papers?"

"Did that," came the chorus again.

"Aren't there any other kids in that neighborhood?" asked Lupin as they stepped back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but they all think I'm some sort of criminal."

"Now I wonder where they got _that_ idea," mused Ethan, earning a scowl.

Lupin frowned as he opened the door for the two and they carried their bundles out to his car.  As he opened the boot, he asked, "Where _did_ they get that idea?"

Harry sighed and replied, "My aunt and uncle would hate to have it out that I, their oh-so-_precious_ nephew, went to a school of witchcraft and wizardry.  So they say I go to St. Brutus' School for Incurable Criminals."

"Is there such a thing?" asked Ethan as he chunked a bag full of robes into the boot.

Harry shrugged in reply.

"I guess.  The neighbors certainly believe it.  They get out of my way if they see me coming down the sidewalk."

"Wouldn't that be better spent at Hogwarts?" quipped Ethan, referring to the girls who had been tailing Harry last year before the Ball.

"Nah.  Been there, done that, don't want to do it again."

"When?" asked Ethan as they threw the last of their stuff into the boot and he slammed it shut.

Harry looked at the other boy and replied, "When they all thought I was the Heir of Slytherin."

"But…"  It then dawned on Ethan and he said, "_Ahhh_.  During your second year, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, heading around the car to the front door.  "It wasn't fun then."

"That's because they thought you could summon a monster at any time and kill the lot of them," quipped Ethan as he got in the backseat and leaned forward to grin at Harry.

"Ah," said Harry as Lupin got in the car, "but _I_ would not have done that."

"And _why_ is that?" asked Ethan.

"Because _I_," began Harry with a twinkle in his eyes, "am a Gryffindor."

Ethan let out a snort at that, earning a raised eyebrow from the werewolf in the driver's seat.  Harry chuckled softly and waved a hand dismissively at the older wizard.  Lupin looked between the two of them then shook his head, feeling as though he had missed something. 


	14. Chapter 14: Tasting the Honey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 14 – Tasting the Honey 

"POTTER!"

"What's he…_yawn_…yelling about now?" grumbled Ethan sleepily as he rolled over on his cot.

Harry shrugged and got out of bed, going to the door of the boy's room clad in only his boxers.  He opened it and found himself staring up at his uncle.

"Oh…hello, Uncle.  Is something wrong?"

Vernon's face purpled and he pointed a finger down the hall towards the stairs.  "Those…_those_…_REDHEADS_…have come through the _fireplace_."

"Oh," said Harry.  "Er…give me a minute to get some clothes on…"

"_Now, boy._"

"Uncle," said Harry with a narrowing of his eyes, "I'm in my boxers."

Vernon leaned down and jabbed his finger at the wiry teen's bare chest, growling, "I don't care if your _naked!_  Get down there _now_."

"Okay, okay," said Harry, stepping back into the room to pull one of the sheets off his bed.  He wrapped it around himself as he stepped out into the hall, squeezing past his uncle.  The man's glare weighed on his back as he went down the stairs to greet the Weasley clan.

"Hello, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley warmly as she saw him, bundling him up into a hug.  "What on earth are you doing in a sheet?"

"I just woke up," replied Harry, yawning.  "Uncle Vernon didn't give me a chance to get dressed."

Behind her mother, Ginny laughed and Harry scowled at her, tightening the sheet about himself.  Then he looked at Mrs. Weasley and asked, "And what are you all doing here?"

"Dumbledore said you and Snape could stay the rest of the week before term starts with us," replied Fred (or maybe that was George…).

Harry's face lit up and he cried, "That's great!  My relatives will be glad to get rid of the two of us."

"Don't tell me you got in trouble," said Ginny sternly, causing Harry to think be reminded of Hermione.

"No, Ethan did."  Harry looked at the twins and said, "Neither of you _ever_ send me Canary Creams when Ethan is around."

"What'd he do?" asked the twins in unison, ignoring the glare their mother was sending them.

"Gave one to Dudley.  Uncle Vernon was as mad as a badger."  Harry didn't mention that he'd started to take off his belt but had stopped when he suddenly paled, as though remembering something horrifying.  Ethan and McGonagall (who was probably the reason Uncle Vernon had looked so appalled) already knew about the beatings he'd gotten from his uncle before.  He didn't want his friends to know too.

Though if his relationship with Ginny continued (provided he survived to graduate), she'd find out eventually.  _If_ they stayed together, that was.  Harry didn't believe that he and Ginny would be together until they died or any other little dreams like that.  He had never truly _ever_ gotten close to a person, not after being showed absolutely no love from his aunt and uncle.  Harry wasn't even sure if he knew what _love_ was, having never been shown any in his life until he'd gotten to Hogwarts.  But really, not even then had he been shown love.  Friendship, yes, but _love?_  No.  Not yet.  He'd not really seen it yet and somewhere in his mind he wondered if it even existed.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "let's go up and get your things and be gone before your relatives notice."

"Too late," grumbled Harry, spotting Petunia and Dudley peering at them from behind the kitchen door.  He then waved the older woman on and trudged upstairs, ignoring his uncle as he moved past him.  When they reached the open door to his room, he turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Er…give me a minute to get Ethan up and – stuff."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him and said, "You take all the time you need, dear.  I can wait."

Harry found her smile infectious and returned it before slinking into the room.  He eased the door shut then threw the sheet back onto the bed before he walked over to Ethan's cot.  Bending over, he grabbed the wooden legs at the head of the bed and shook them.

"Wha-wha-what?" said Ethan, sitting up and looking about wildly.  He frowned when he saw Harry and grumbled, "Why'd you wake me?  I was having a remarkable dream involving…"

"You say Hermione and, so help me, I'll deck you," said Harry.  "I really don't want to have that…_aw bugger!_"

"You did it to yourself," quipped Ethan, rolling out of the sleeping bag clad in boxers and a thin tank top.  "So, what's the early wake up call for?  By the way, stop thinking of Hermione that way.  I might have to deck you."

Harry scowled and lightly smacked the other boys head.  "The Weasley's are here."

"And this should mean what to me exactly?"

"They're here to take us back to the Burrow.  Dumbledore's letting us go."

"And here I thought we weren't supposed to leave Privet Drive," said Ethan as he rose and began to hunt for his jeans.

Harry shrugged then pulled Ethan's jeans out from under his bed and threw them at the other boy.

"Thanks.  How'd they get over there?"

"Maybe they crawled.  How much stuff did we take out of our trunks?"

Ethan frowned.  "Uh…all of it?"

"Oh bugger," moaned Harry.  "We've got some serious work to do."

"Yeah.  Especially as I plan to steal a few of those books."

"Be my guest," said Harry as he found his own blue jeans and pulled them on.  "Dudley doesn't read them, though I do."

"Any you don't want me to take?"

"Anything but Tolkein.  And those Stephen King one's.  I love those."

"Blast.  I'll need to borrow one of those."

"Long as you return it."

"Do I look like a snitching Slytherin to you?" declared Ethan, looking indignant.

Harry snorted and gave the other boy a Look.  "Shall I really answer that?" he asked with a laugh.

Ethan frowned.

"Er…no.  Don't answer that."

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in.

"Harry, are you ready?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry, jerking a shirt over his head, not caring if it was his or Ethan's.  He looked about the room, which was strew with books, socks, t-shirts, and various pairs of blue jeans.  "Not ready at all."

Mrs. Weasley peered into the room and exclaimed, "It's a pig sty!"

"Really?" said Ethan, looking around at the mess.  "I think it needs just a little bit of mud, some pigs, and perhaps a trough to get to that state."

Harry threw one of Ethan's shirts across the room at him then looked down at the shirt he was wearing.  It _was_ one of Ethan's and had a large silver dragon on the front.

"That's my shirt, you know," remarked the other boy as he caught the shirt Harry had thrown at him and threw it into his trunk along with a handful of socks.

"And that's _mine_," pointed out Harry, gesturing at Ethan's shirt as he dumped a load of socks and boxers into his cauldron.  Ethan wrinkled his nose at that.

"Cauldron's are _not_ meant to hold clothes."

"Your point?" asked Harry, not noticing Mrs. Weasley looking between the two boys as they bantered.

"My point is that cauldron's are not meant to hold your underwear!"

"Then explain to me why you just put your socks in yours."

Ethan blinked and looked down into his trunk.  Sure enough he had dumped his socks into his cauldron.

"Bugger."

"Gotcha."

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ethan, hurling Harry's first year Potions book across the room.  The other teen ducked then retrieved the book, tossing it into his trunk.  He then promptly sent Ethan's new Charms book across the room, which the other boy deftly caught and dumped into his trunk.

"Bugger."

"I _am_ a Keeper, you know," pointed out Ethan, throwing a pair of blue jeans into his trunk followed by the roll of parchment that was all his homework and various papers.

"Shut up, you," grumbled Harry as he chucked an armful of his shirts into his trunk then moved over to the old desk that was piled with their new books (minus Ethan's Charms book) and various other supplies.  He hauled his books over to his trunk and dropped them in, carefully putting the new potions supplies in sectioned off box that he'd nailed into his trunk in his third year.

Ethan peered over his shoulder at this and said, "Ahhh.  So you _do_ care."

Harry frowned and elbowed the other boy in the gut, jerking his head towards Mrs. Weasley and mouthing, "She doesn't know, you twit."

"I know that," mouth Ethan back with an annoyed look on his face.  He shoved a shirt in Harry's face and grumbled, "This is yours."

"Thanks," replied Harry.  "Now where's my Firebolt?"

"Uh…"

"Oh cripes…"  Harry turned and began to hurriedly paw under his bed.  "Help me find it!"

"Okay, okay.  You keep checking there and I'll look in the closet."

"Do you two need help?" asked Mrs. Weasley, taking a step into the room.

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply from under the bed.  Harry backed out, dust bunnies clinging to his hair accompanied by a tiny black cat.

"Mrow?"

Harry grimaced and reached up, pulling Medusa off of his head and dropping her onto the bed.  He brushed the dust bunnies from his hair then looked over at the closet as Ethan let out a cry and his arm extended out, the red Firebolt clenched in it.

"_Yes!_" cried Harry, rushing over to take the broom.  He carefully placed it in his trunk then went back to gathering up the rest of his clothes strewn about the room, which consisted of shirts and a pair of robes.

"May I ask what is so important about that broom?" said Ethan as he walked out of the closet.  "Besides it being a Firebolt, I mean."

"Snuffles gave it to me," replied Harry, throwing a shirt over his shoulder towards his trunk.  It got caught on the lid and hung there until Mrs. Weasley moved into the room and freed it, dropping it into the trunk.  Harry then picked up his robes, which apparently Medusa had decided to make a bed out of.  "Aww, _Dusa!_"

"Mrow?" said the cat, blinking innocently at her master.

"That's what you get when you keep a cat," quipped Ethan as he dropped his new books into his trunk.

"Heh," said Harry, glaring at his cat.  "Thanks, Dusa."

"Mrow."

"_Cats_," grumbled Harry, rolling the soiled robes into a ball and tossing them into his trunk.  Mrs. Weasley started to reach for them when the teen said, "Don't bother, Mrs. Weasley.  Everything in there needs to be washed anyway.  My aunt and uncle had been refusing to let us near the washer since Dusa got stuck in it."

"Why those…"  Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, at a loss for words and just shook her head.

"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a shrug.  "We've managed.  Er, is that everything, Ethan?"

"'Cept for these books over here.  Give me just one moment…"

Ethan walked over to the three shelves lined with books, dragging his trunk after him, and began to throw book after book into it.  Harry followed him, grabbing the few books that he liked from the shelves and putting them in his own trunk.

"Won't they notice?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she watched Ethan continue to chunk book after book into his trunk.

"I doubt it," grunted Harry as he shut his trunk.  A yowl came from inside and he opened it again, reaching in to pull out Medusa.

"Mrow?"

"Crazy cat," he muttered, placing her on his shoulder as he closed his trunk.  The black cat yowled again and hopped onto his head, blinking her large eyes at Mrs. Weasley.

"Done," declared Ethan, closing his trunk and snapping the locks shut.

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley.  "I'll send Fred and George up here to help you two bring down your trunk's."

"Alright," said Harry, crossing to the desk as she left.  He opened the top drawer and took out two wands, tossing Ethan's his.  The other boy stuffed his at an angle into the front of his jeans while Harry stuck his in his back pocket.  As soon as he crossed back to his trunk, Fred and George appeared with wide grins on their faces.

"Ready to go?" they asked as one, Fred going to Harry and George to Ethan.

"Yes," replied the other two boys, both grabbing at one end of their trunk's while the twins grabbed the other.

"Okay.  One, two, three…_heave!_"

"Bloody 'ell, Ethan," gasped George as he and the green/black haired boy left the room.  "What did you put in here?"

"Books," replied Ethan with a smirk.  "Lots and lots of books."

"Seems I got the lucky trunk," quipped Fred as he and Harry followed, Medusa peering at the redhead curiously.  "Say, Harry, where'd you get the cat?"

"Hagrid sent her," replied Harry.  "Watch that step there, Fred."

"I got it.  She got a name?"

"Medusa."

Fred laughed at that and was still laughing when he and Harry reached the bottom of the stair.  Ron frowned at his brother and asked, "What's so funny?" as he turned away from watching Ethan and George pushed Ethan's trunk into the fireplace, sending it on to the Burrow.

"Harry called his cat Medusa!"

Ron and George both snorted at that while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked confused.

"Odd conversation in the common room," said Harry as he and Fred carried his trunk over to the fireplace.  "Don't worry about it."

Medusa yowled and suddenly leapt from Harry's bird's nest hair.  She only hit the floor once before she landed on Ginny's shoulder.  Her big almond eyes blinked and she rubbed her dark head against the girl's cheek, purring far too loudly for such a tiny creature.

"I think she likes you," said Harry with a smile as he and Fred sent his trunk off to the Burrow.  Ginny reached up to pat the cat's head, smiling at him.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hands at all of them and said, "Come now, let's get going."  She glanced up at the second floor and Harry turned, following her gave.  Vernon stood there, glowering at him, his beefy hands clenching the railing.  Harry sighed and shook his head as he turned away.

George, Ethan, Fred, and Ron disappeared into the fireplace first.  As Harry stepped into it, Medusa leapt from Ginny's shoulder and into his arms.  Before the Floo activated he moaned, "I hate _Floo!!_"  The last word was drawn out as he vanished from sight, Medusa letting out a long yowl that drowned out her master's voice.

In the Dursley's living room, Ginny and her mother looked at each other, smiling.  The two of them then stepped into the fireplace and were gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Strike of a Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 15 – Strike of a Match 

"Harry!  Ethan!  Fred!  George!  Ron!  Ginny!  Hurry or you'll miss the train!"

"Which'll be rather bad as the car's in the Forest," said Ron softly to Harry as the two boys descended the stairs, their trunks banging loudly as they hit each step.

"True," said Harry, giving the cat on his head an amused glance as she reached out and batted a paw at Ron's ginger hair.

"What does your cat have with my hair?"

"Hey, I speak snake, not cat."

"Heng," grumbled Ron, glaring at the cat.  "Leave my hair alone!"

"Mrow?" said Medusa, blinking her dark eyes at him.  She flicked her tail about Harry's ears then nestled down in her master's hair, which had grown out over the last year and summer into a thick mane that fell over his eyes and ears.  It effectively hid his scar, which pleased Harry to no end, but it wasn't as though his face wasn't already known by most of the wizarding world.

As he passed Mrs. Weasley going out to the car Mr. Weasley had gotten from the Ministry, she plucked at his hair, frowning.

"Harry, dear, why don't you let me cut that?"

"No time," replied the dark-haired teen, letting Ron go out the front door first.  He grinned at the older woman and added, "And I rather like it."

"Only because it hides that oh-so-famous scar of yours," quipped Ethan as he came down the stairs.  He held up Hedwig's cage in his free hand (the other dragging his trunk behind him) and said, "You forgot this.  Plus your owl."

"She's off delivering another letter to a certain professor," said Harry, taking the cage from the ex-Potions Master before he dragged his trunk out the front door.  Ethan followed him and he continued, "So I didn't forget her, see?"

Ethan snorted and grumbled something under his breath as the two boys sat down their trunks, stepping back as Mr. Weasley and an Auror reached for Harry's trunk.  As the two of them walked back towards the Burrow, Ethan said, "Nice hairstyle, by the way."

"You're one to talk," grumbled Harry, nodding at the other boy's hair.  Ethan's green-streaked black locks (which he had explained to Harry were permanent, unlike Muggle dyes) now fell to halfway down his upper arm when hanging free, his bangs just touching the tip of his chin.  Of course, the long mane of hair was always tied back, a few stray locks of shorter hair escaping and arching over the pale forehead or falling down to tickle the sharply accented cheekbones.

Ginny exited the Burrow at that moment and halted at the sight of the two of them.  She peered up at them – both boys had shot up a few inches over the summer and were still fairly the same height, though Ethan had a barely distinct advantage – and remarked, "You both need a haircut."

"I like it this way," said Harry, waving at his usual bird nest hair.  "Its at least halfway manageable like this."

Ginny shook her head at him then turned to Ethan.

"What's your excuse?"

"Mine?  I haven't had a haircut in a while.  Is it a crime?"

"No," replied Ginny, turning back to her trunk.  "But the both of you do look ridiculous."

"I'm hurt," said Harry, crossing his arms across his chest.  From his hair, Medusa yowled and blinked her big eyes at Ginny.  The redhead heaved a sigh and gave her trunk a hard pull out of the door onto the grass.

"Your cat's making me feel guilty, Harry."

"With good reason," defended Ethan.  "You just called the both of us ridiculous."

"Yes," said Harry.  "She's defending us."

"Would you feel better if I gave you a kiss?"

"Maybe."

Ginny gave her boyfriend a Look and said, "Not in front of Mum, I'm not."

"Now I didn't expect that," said Harry, reaching forward and grabbing the other end of Ginny's trunk.  The two of them heaved it down into the arms of Mr. Weasley and the Auror then turned and walked back towards Ethan, who had been joined by Ron.  Both of them were eying the other venomously.

"Something wrong?" asked Ginny, planting her hands on her hips and frowning at the two.

"Nothing wrong," growled Ron, glaring at Ethan, who gladly returned the expression.  No one but Harry noticed the ex-Potion Master's left hand twitching.

"Come on, now!" called Mr. Weasley from the car as Fred and George's trunks were secure.  "You'll miss the train if you don't hurry!"

"Be good now, dears," said Mrs. Weasley, somehow entrapping all of her children, Harry and Ethan into a hug.  She then turned a steely gaze on Harry and said – no, _commanded_ - , "And you be careful now, Harry."

"Yes'm," mumbled Harry, juggling Medusa in his arms as he was held in the hug.

When Mrs. Weasley finally released them, the six teenagers crossed the yard to the car and got into the back.  Mr. Weasley and the Auror were already up front and the car started up as soon as the teens were inside.

As they turned out of the Weasley's drive, Harry gave Ethan a nudge with his elbow.  When the black eyes turned towards him, one dark brow arching, he leaned over and whispered, "What was that scene with Ron about?"

Ethan frowned darkly and his eyes flicked to Ron before staring into Harry's emerald orbs.

"I'll tell you later," he murmured out of the side of his mouth, falling silent.

Harry leaned back into the seat with a frown, reaching down to untangle Medusa's kneading claws from the already tattered knees of his jeans.  As he did, he caught sight of Ethan rubbing his left arm.

* * * *

"Okay, what was it about?"

"What was what about?" asked Hermione, blinking at Harry.  The emerald eyed boy was staring straight at Ethan, his expression serious.  Ethan could take him seriously but it was quite hard to do when Medusa was perched on his head.

"Thing with Ron this morning," replied Ginny.

Hermione blinked and said, "Where _is_ Ron anyway?"

"With Fred and George," said Ginny as she flopped down beside Harry, leaning against him.  Medusa hopped down into her lap and purred loudly.  The redhead smiled and happily stroked the tiny cat's back, gigging when the almond eyes closed in content.

"So?" said Harry impatiently, a small frown on his face.

Ethan sighed and rubbed his left arm again, a movement he'd been repeating since the morning.  He then turned to Ginny and asked, "Has Ron been gone for a few days during the summer?"

Ginny blinked at the question and paused in her petting of Medusa.  The black cat yowled and batted at her hand until the petting resumed.

"Well…yes.  He went to stay with our uncle for a few days.  Why?"

Ethan frowned.  "Where, perchance, does this uncle of yours live?"

"Albania."

Harry blinked at that then frowned darkly at Ethan and growled, "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

"What?" asked Hermione, looking back and forth between the two boys.

Ethan glanced at Harry then looked away, rubbing his arm again.

"I might be," he said softly, not making eye contact with the boy.  "I don't know for sure.  Maybe if I was…my older self I could tell you for sure.  But I'm not."

Hermione got it then and her eyes narrowed at Ethan.

"You aren't suggesting that Ron…"

"I don't _know_," growled Ethan, lifting his head and scowling at her and Harry.  "I don't bloody know."

Ginny frowned and asked, "What are you three talking about?"

Harry scowled darkly and his eyes seemed to darken as well as he growled, "Ethan thinks that Ron has joined Voldemort."

"_WHAT?!_" exploded Ginny, leaping to her feet.  Medusa fell to the floor with a yowl and proceeded to claw the redhead's ankle before she leapt back to her master's head.  Ginny ignored the wound as she stared incredulously at Ethan.  "You _can't_ be serious."

"I am," said Ethan.  He rubbed at his arm again and grumbled, "I can still feel it, even though its not there."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, "_The Mark._"

Ethan nodded solemnly and rolled up his sleeve to stare at the bare skin just below the elbow of his left arm.  He traced a shape there with one elegant finger and shuddered.

"How?" asked Harry.  "I mean, your sixteen again and all…"

"My body may be sixteen," said Ethan, "but most of my mind and the entirety of my soul are that of a thirty-seven-year-old.  The Mark is not only branded onto a Death Eater's skin, it is branded into his _soul._  It becomes a part of him.  That's how Voldemort calls through them.  His magic is used in the Marks."

"Meaning a part of his soul gets put in all of his Death Eater's," said Hermione slowly.

Ethan nodded solemnly again and pushed his sleeve back down.

"Yes," he said roughly.  "Even though the Mark isn't on my body – and never shall be again if I have anything to do about it – it is still on my soul."  He looked at the three of them and continued, "At the Ball, I felt it twinge.  It always does that when other Death Eater's are around, so we can identify each other."

"Don't tell me…" began Ginny.

Ethan held up a hand to stop her.

"I could be wrong," he said gently.  "Perhaps a bug bit me in that exact spot.  Perhaps I'm simply being paranoid.  We couldn't be sure unless we saw the Mark _on his arm_ and I am not ready to make my judgment until I see it."  Dark eyes met green and he added, "And I don't believe he would do something like that."

"Worse things have happened," grumbled Harry darkly, slouching in his seat.  "People who were thought trustworthy have betrayed people before."

"If your talking about Pettigrew, he _always_ smelt of rat."

"I'll take your word on that.  But I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying," interrupted Ethan.  "But history doesn't always repeat itself.  I'm a prime example of that.  So are you, Mister HoS."  HoS was what Ethan had begun to call Harry at the Weasley's, where he couldn't very well call him the Heir of Slytherin out loud.

Harry scowled at the other boy and grumbled, "Thanks for making me paranoid."

"Always happy to bring paranoia to your world."

"We don't _need_ anymore Mad-Eye's," remarked Ginny, attempting to coax Medusa back into her lap.

Ethan winced and frowned.

"No," he said as Medusa hopped back into Ginny's lap rather reluctantly.  "No, we don't."

"Next stop: Hogsmeade station!"

"Guess that means we should get our robes on," remarked Ethan.

"Heng," was all Harry said, earning a glance from the two girls.


	16. Chapter 16: Lines in the Pavement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 16 – Lines in the Pavement 

Two months passed idly by and then Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office.  The teen gave the password to the gargoyle (Licorice Twists) and shifted nervously as he rode the moving staircase up.  Last time he'd been in Dumbledore's office, he'd learned that the old wizard had allowed the Death Eater's in to test Ethan's loyalty.  Harry had thought that had been wrong.  Deeply so.  He trusted Ethan with his _life_, even though he'd once been the greasy Potions Master.  He didn't know when he'd started to really trust Ethan but now he did.  It didn't matter that he'd been so snarky to him or that he'd been a Death Eater or anything.  That wasn't who he was anymore.

And if Dumbledore didn't see that, well…in Ethan's words: fuck him.

He did wonder what the old wizard wanted.  Had to be something big.  It generally was for him to get called to the office.  Maybe it was Sirius…oh hell, Harry'd bloody well _kill_ his godfather if he was the reason for this.  Harry had had it up to _here_ with Sirius' stubborn behavior.  Yeah, he'd been tossed out of his family by his father and raised by another family.  So bloody what?  At least he'd _had_ a family.  Unlike Ethan and Harry, who both had a vaguely psychopathic aunt and uncle that they had lived/did live with.

The revolving staircase stopped and Harry frowned at the oak door for a moment before he slowly pushed it open.  Poking his head into the office, he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, fingers steepled with the bright blue eyes peering about them.

"Ah, Harry.  Come in, come in."

Harry shuffled inside and shut the door behind him, eyes darting to Fawkes then back to Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, yes.  Have a seat, my boy.  Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head at the offered tin and sat, watching as Dumbledore popped one of the candies in his mouth.  He folded his hands in his lap and politely waited, wishing that Medusa was with him.  Or sleeping on top of his head – her favorite perch.  He felt safer when the odd little cat was around him.

"Sir?"

"Ah, yes.  I wish for you to listen to something."

Harry frowned and waited, watching as Dumbledore pulled something from his desk that looked like a Muggle recording device.  He tapped it once with his wand and it whirred for a moment before a voice filled the room.  A voice that Harry recognized.

"That little imp has my blood (how else would he have my gift?) but he is not my Heir."

_Slytherin!_ screamed Harry's brain.  _He knows about the conversation with Slytherin!  He knows I'm the real Heir!  Oh, cripes, my life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_

"Sir?" said Harry, keeping his face in a neutral expression.  He'd gotten quite good at picking up on some of Ethan's expressions, especially his mask of neutrality.  The scowl wasn't quite there…

Dumbledore tapped the device again and it shut off.  He steepled his fingers again and peered at Harry over him.

"I believe you are wondering how I recorded that conversation."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," said Harry, feigning ignorance.  _I can't let him know.  I won't let him know.  Not after what he did to Ethan.  If he didn't trust Ethan, even though he's still really Snape inside, then I know for sure he won't trust me._

Dumbledore frowned darkly and he said, "We have no time for games, Harry.  There is no guarantee that what that statue said is true…"

_You just don't want to believe that your precious Gryffindor savior is a Slytherin_, sneered Harry mentally.  _Damn, I'm getting good at that…_

"So?" said Harry.

"I wish to test you."

"Test me?" questioned Harry, still feigning ignorance.

Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened and the twinkle completely disappeared.  "Mr. Potter," he growled, "I have no time for games."

Harry frowned now.  Dumbledore hadn't called him by his last name since his first year.  The teen's frown deepened as his vision shimmered and he could quite suddenly see Dumbledore's aura.  This was an ability he'd discovered a few weeks after arriving at the Dursley's and he'd managed to get it under control whilst at the Weasley's.  When it had appeared, he'd been able to see people's auras for days upon end.  Ginny was a pulsing red, Hermione soft blue, Ron pale green, Fred and George were both canary yellow, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both pale green.  Ethan, on the other hand, had a silvery sort of aura with splotches of dark through it – signs of Voldemort's magic.  Dumbledore was generally a gentle blue-green, though now that color had darkened to the tone of a storm tossed sea.  Harry's own aura was shimmering emerald green.  But the green was nearly overrun by dark, much more than Ethan's.  Signs of Voldemort's magic on his own aura.

Harry frowned some more and closed his eyes, willing the Sight away.  When he opened his eyes again, the vision of the aura's were gone but he could feel Dumbledore's power thrumming upon the air.  Dear Lord, he was testing him like _this…_

_Testing me with his power_, mused Harry quietly.  He didn't exactly know what being the Heir of Slytherin curtailed but by judged from Voldemort, a lot of power went with it.  But Harry didn't know shit about them or how to use them.  So unless it leapt to life to answer Dumbledore's challenge, this test wasn't going to show anything.

Abruptly a jolt went through Harry's body and he jerked involuntarily, eyes widening.  Dumbledore was using spells on him now!  Harry clenched his jaw as another jolt went through him.  _Can't let him know, can't let him know…_ he chanted in his head.

As more jolts came, Harry felt something building within him.  Something dark and wild…and angry.  Angry at being attacked.  Angry at not being able to fight back.

But it was about to.

Teeth creaking from the tightness of his jaw, Harry moaned, leaning over his knees with his arms wrapped about his body.  If Dumbledore kept this up…well, the consequences wouldn't be pretty…

Someone…help… 

"Albus?"

The jolts raging through Harry's body faded abruptly and the power rising within him lessened, gliding back down into its hiding place.  He caught it and followed it down, trying to find out where it hid.  Just in case he might need to use it one day.  And he probably would, most likely in the battle with Voldemort that would also likely come about.

Professor McGonagall eased the office door open and peered inside, frowning when she saw Harry bowed over in his chair, forehead touching his knees.  

"Albus, what did you do?" demanded the Gryffindor Head of House as she hurried to her charge's side.  She – like Harry – had begun to have doubts about Dumbledore after the incident with Ethan.  Both boys were like her own children.

"What had to be done," replied Dumbledore, his eyes grave.  Emerald eyes lifted to meet that gaze and hardened as a scowl spread across the young features.

"Thanks," growled Harry.  "I really did need that."

McGonagall almost smiled.  _Almost._  Time with Ethan had obviously taught Harry some of his expressions and a great deal of sarcasm.  Slyness was something the young Gryffindor had always had, along with the habit to ignore the school rules during some wild venture.  More Slytherin traits than Gryffindor, she'd always thought.

"Come along, Harry," she said softly, eying Dumbledore disdainfully.  "Let's get you to your next class."

The dark-haired boy shook his head and looped one arm about his stomach.

"Don't think so, professor."

McGonagall eyed Dumbledore again then lifted the boy to his feet, supporting him with a whispered charm and her hands as she steered him out of the office.  She didn't even give Dumbledore a goodbye.

"What did he do?" she demanded as they stepped out into the corridor, her eyes worried as she looked down at the exhausted teen.

"Some…spell," breathed Harry.  "Felt like – electricity.  No…no – more like being struck by lightning."

McGonagall frowned darkly and spat, "Stupid, stupid man.  What was he thinking?"

"I'd tell you," gasped Harry, "but I think I'm about to throw up."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she hurriedly transfigured a matchstick from one of her pockets into a bucket.  Harry dropped to his knees beside it a half-second later, emptying the contents of his stomach.  He moaned softly before his stomach expelled itself again.  McGonagall knelt beside him, gently rubbing her hand over the taut back.  A frown crossed her face as she felt the bones of his spine and ribs (still visible even after the warning she'd given the Dursley's and a good time with Molly Weasley) but she ignored them as she rubbed his back.

Finally Harry's heaving stopped and he snuffled a bit before pushing the bucket away from him.  He leaned on his forearms and let his head hang down so his forehead touched the cool flagstones.

"I feel like crap…"

McGonagall smiled and continued to rub his back soothingly as she said, "You look like it too."

"Thanks," grumbled Harry, slowly sitting up.  He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked at her again, smiling.  "Thanks for that, professor."

"For what?" asked McGonagall.

"For staying," replied Harry, looking down at a spider making its way across the stone flagged floor.

McGonagall first resisted the urge to draw the thin teen into a hug then did.  He stiffened for a moment then relaxed, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured sleepily.

McGonagall smiled as she spelled the bucket away to the kitchens and brushed a few locks of dark hair off the pale forehead.  Harry had dropped off into sleep in her arms.  As she lifted him up, surprised at how very little he weighed for a boy of sixteen and how small he was, she whispered, "You're welcome, Harry."

* * * *

Harry awoke warm and cozy.  He didn't open his eyes as he woke, simply started to lift his arm.

Hot pinpricks of pain shot through his body as he tried to move and he gasped breathlessly.  His muscles cramped then relaxed before they cramped again, causing him to moan.  _Make it stop, make it stop…_

He lay gasping for a long time, muscles clenching and unclenching painfully.  A cool hand touched his forehead and he jerked violently away, crying out as all the muscles in his body seemed to cramp at the same time.

"Shhh, Harry," whispered a gentle feminine voice, the cool hand stroking his forehead.  Then to someone off to the side, they said, "Go get Professor McGonagall."

"What-what happened?" croaked Harry, finding his throat sore but not sore enough that it hindered his speech.

"I don't know," replied the voice.  "Professor McGonagall came and told us you were ill."

A shiver ran through Harry and he asked hoarsely, "I'm not in the hospital wing, am I?"

"No," replied Ginny, moving her hand away from his forehead.  "You're in Professor McGonagall's quarters.  She said Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know what was wrong with you."

"What _is_ wrong with me?" croaked Harry, wishing he had the energy to open his eyes.  "I feel…"  He trailed off, not knowing how to describe the fiery pain that laced through every nerve and muscle in his body.

The _squelch_ of water being squeezed from a rag sounded off to his left and then a cool rag was laid on his forehead.  Gentle fingers brushed sweaty strands of hair away from the rag as Ginny replied softly, "I don't know.  Just lie still, Harry."

"Okay," murmured Harry, feeling vaguely childish.  Would this have been what he could have expected when he was sick if his parents had lived?

"She's not out there."  Harry recognized Hermione's voice and smiled.  Or he tried to.  His cheek protested and he stopped trying, content to lie still.  "Harry, are you alright?"

"No," answered Harry truthfully.  "Where's Ethan?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I don't know.  Why don't you open your eyes?"

"Hurts too much."  Harry shifted slightly and cried out involuntarily at the pain.  Ginny gently rubbed the offended muscle, soothing it into silence.

Harry managed a grimace and painfully whimpered, "Thank you."

"Shhh," said Ginny, placing a finger over his lips.  "Go back to sleep."

"You'll stay, won't you?" asked Harry in a petulant voice, sounding very much like a young child.

Ginny smiled and nodded, leaning over to gently kiss the side of his mouth.  "I'll stay," she murmured after she planted the kiss.  Harry smiled tightly then tried to relax.

The redhead looked at the brunette standing in the doorway, her expression one of worry.  Hermione's look matched it.  Harry was in pain and they didn't know why.

But McGonagall did.

* * * *

"Has he woken?" asked McGonagall as she entered her quarters almost three hours later, looking at the two girls who were sitting in her main room.  Ethan followed her in, shifting a large box with a thick strap attached to it on his shoulder.  He smiled tightly at Hermione, his dark eyes worried.

"Once," said Ginny.  "Professor, what's wrong with him?"

McGonagall frowned and replied, "I have only heard of something like this once and that was from Severus."

Two sets of brown eyes turned on Ethan, who shifted nervously under their piercing gazes.  Hermione noted that he had abandoned his outer robe and was dressed in dark slacks and a plain white shirt, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to the elbow and spattered with small amounts of blue and purple liquid.  His hair hung lank about his face, which looked weary.  But his eyes were sharp and flickered with worry.

"Where?" asked Ginny, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Ethan sighed and eased the box down to the floor, rubbing the shoulder it had occupied.  He did this for a long moment before he looked at the girl and replied, "Voldemort.  After a brief scuffle with Dumbledore."

"When?" asked Hermione.

"During my second year as a Death Eater.  Voldemort returned in much the same condition Harry is in."  He nodded towards the closed door that led to where Harry lay and added, "Only Harry's is much worse."

"Its because he's a Slytherin, isn't it?" said Ginny, earning a wide stare from McGonagall.

Ethan only nodded and looked at McGonagall, saying, "You _were_ right, Minerva.  I didn't want to tell you in the lab."

McGonagall blinked a few times then gasped, "Harry is an Heir of Slytherin?"

"The," corrected Ethan.  "According to the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber, Voldemort is no more a full-blooded Heir than I'm a unicorn."

That statement brought a bark of laughter from McGonagall, who earned a scowl from Ethan.

"Be serious, Minerva.  And don't joke about you not being Sirius, we have no time for things of that nature."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" asked Hermione, staring at her boyfriend.

Ethan sighed and replied, "Whatever Dumbledore did to Voldemort, nearly killed him.  It took me two months to find a series of potions that would return him to his normal power.  The only thing that sustained him during that time were the experiments he'd done upon himself in his quest for immortality."

"You mean he could have been gone then?"

Ethan looked into Ginny's accusing eyes and said, "Yes, he could have been gone then.  I don't know if what Dumbledore did would have kept him from taking over Quirrell or coming back but he would have been gone earlier and Harry would have been spared losing his parents."  He shook his head and continued, "But you must understand, Ginny, I could not simply not look.  That was why I had been recruited, because of my skill at potion-making.  Had I not searched for a cure, others would have surely cut me down and another Potion Master would have been found, either recruited or kidnapped and placed under Imperius."

"But Harry…"

"I know.  Merlin, I know.  But we don't know that Voldemort would have been killed.  He could have found some way to be reborn and have gone after Harry again.  We don't _know_.  And it is better not to dwell on the past.  We can't change it and we can't go back.  Now, Minerva, if you don't mind…"

"Of course," said McGonagall, motioning at the door.  Ethan nodded and picked up the box, sending a small reassuring smile at Hermione and Ginny before he opened the door to the room where Harry lay and entered.  The door closed behind him with almost a note of finality.

"Will he be okay?" asked Ginny, a note of pleading in her voice.

McGonagall forced a smile and went to sit down between the two girls on her couch.  She drew them both into a hug and said, "Severus is the best at what he does and he knows what potions he must use to heal Harry."

"But will he be okay?" said Ginny tearfully.

McGonagall smiled and hugged the redhead tightly.

"We can only hope, m'dear.  We can only hope."

* * * *

Inside the room, Ethan sat the box down by Harry's bed and eased himself down into the chair Ginny had occupied while she kept up a silent vigil.  He removed the now dry rag from the other boy's forehead and placed his hand across the pale skin.

"Clammy," he murmured as he set the rag aside.  "So much faster reacting.  Damnit, Albus, what did you do?  He's only a boy."

Harry whimpered and his eyes clenched tightly together, jaw line tightening.  Ethan frowned and gently shook the boy, sensing he was sinking down into a dream and not a good one either.

Green eyes opened a hair and Harry's lips parted.

"Ethan…"

"Shhh," whispered Ethan.  "I've got some things that will help you."

"What's wrong with me?"

Ethan frowned and replied, "Dumbledore performed some sort of spell on you.  He did the same to Voldemort once."

"What…"

"Just lie still, Harry.  I know it hurts.  I'm going to need to you swallow some things for me.  You think you can do that lying down?"

Harry gave a barely perceptible nod and whispered, "Yeah…"

"Good," said Ethan, leaning over and opening the box.  Two dozen capped phials and flasks twinkled up at him from the box and he pulled one out, jerking the cork out.  He held the small phial up to Harry's lips and commanded, "Drink this, Harry."

The pale lips opened and Ethan tilted the phial so the pale blue liquid inside ran down into the other boy's mouth.  Harry coughed painfully for a few moments but Ethan rubbed his throat, helping to coax the potion down, and the coughing subsided.

Ethan waited a few moments before he repeated the action, this time with a phial full of a sickly green potion.  A dose of sugar water from one of the flasks followed, along with a blue-green potion in a phial.

"Sleep now," said Ethan as he administered the last potion, this one consisting of half a flask of orange liquid.  "Those potions have to take effect before I give you the rest."

Harry nodded, eyes closed again.  As Ethan packed the empty phials and flasks back into the box, easing the top closed, he heard a voice whisper, "Thank you."

Ethan sat up and smiled at the other boy, who had fallen into a deep slumber.  He brushed a few locks of dark hair back from the clammy forehead and murmured, "You're welcome."


	17. Chapter 17: Find Our Way Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 17 – Find Our Way Back 

Fifteen potions and three doses of sugar water later, Harry began to get better.  His muscles stopped cramping every time he moved and he could actually smile.  He still, however, couldn't sit up as his back protested the motion and was still too tired to open his eyes.  Which seemed strange because that was the only time he was tired.

Ginny refused to leave the room and Hermione with her.  It was strange to see the bushy-haired girl willingly giving up going to class.  Ethan, on the other hand, had to stay being as he was the one administering potions to Harry when the boy needed them.

When dinnertime came, Ethan summoned up Dobby, who gladly brought them a small feast.  McGonagall came in during the middle of their meal and chuckled.  She then looked at Ethan and asked, "How is he?"

Ethan put down his fork, which he'd been lifting to his mouth, and replied, "Fine.  I had to up the dosage on a few of the potions as he's closer to the pure Slytherin bloodline than Voldemort is, but beyond that its worked marvelously.  He may be able to sit up by the time we're finished eating."

McGonagall nodded but she was giving Ethan a very odd look.  The green/black haired boy frowned slightly at her and shook his head.  She glanced at Hermione and Ginny, who were both eating happily, then back at him.  Ethan shook his head and mouthed, "Not yet."

A few minutes later, the three teen's were finished eating and the four of them all entered the room Harry lay in, which was a spare bedroom McGonagall had incase her daughter visited.  The dark haired teen lay still, eyes closed as he slept peacefully.  Ethan frowned, not wanting to wake him, but moved forward to do so anyway.

"G'way," mumbled Harry, rolling over for the first time without crying out in pain.  Ginny let out a sob and latched onto Ethan's waist, nearly squeezing the air out of him.  Harry's shoulders twitched at the sound and he lifted his head, opening his eyes wide for the first time since he'd been put on the bed.  McGonagall gasped and fell back against the wall, causing him to stare at her.

"Professor?"

"Oh Merlin…"

Hermione's hands clapped over her mouth as she saw was McGonagall had seen.  "Oh, Harry…" she murmured.

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.  "Did I grow another head or something?"

Ethan shook his head sadly as he pried Ginny off of him.  Or she let go, having seen what the other two had seen.  She fell to her knees beside the bed, brown eyes wide as she lifted a hand up towards Harry's face.  Her fingertips brushed the side of his left eye and she whispered, "No…"

"_What?_" demanded Harry, staring hard at her.  When she flinched away, he turned a cold gaze on Ethan.  "What's going on?"

Ethan didn't look at Harry, just walked across the room and took a mirror down off the wall.  He crossed back to the bed, the polished surface facing him as he looked at Harry, black eyes grave.

"I warn you now," he said slowly, "this may be a shock."

Harry scowled darkly and growled, "Turn.  The.  Mirror.  Around."

Ethan sighed and his shoulders slumped as he slowly turned the mirror, allowing Harry to see his reflection.

He looked like he'd been sick for months.  His skin had paled severely and his hair hung lankly about his face.  But that wasn't what had surprised Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall.

It was his eyes that had done that.

Harry stared at his eyes for a long while, the whites showing all around the green orbs.  They looked even brighter than they had been before and he swore the green was swirling constantly clockwise.

But that too was not what had made them gasp.

His pupils had narrowed and were now those of a snake.

His eyes were just like Voldemort's, only green.

"That's an interesting look for you, love," remarked the mirror.  Harry scowled at it and promptly punched the glass, which exploded in a spider web of cracks from the impact point  As the mirror cursed him in a variety of languages, most of them dead, Harry curled his now bleeding hand against his chest.  Ginny reached out to take the hand from him but Ethan beat her to it, grasping the wrist tightly as Harry tried to pull away and pouring a phial of a bubbling potion over it.

"_OW!_" bellowed Harry as the skin that had been cut burned fiercely.  He stared at the hand as the black potion gathered itself together and seemed into the cuts made by the glass, hardening into thick blobs.

"Moron," muttered Ethan, putting the now empty phial back into the potion box.  "Bloody, bloody, moron of all morons, High King of all morons…"

"Thank you," grumbled Harry, jerking his hand back from Ethan.  "I really needed to be insulted."

"Yes, you did," agreed Ethan, ignoring the glare the other boy was sending him.  "Breaking a mirror…  Tut, tut.  Haven't you heard you'll get seven years of bad luck from that?"

"My luck's already bad," growled Harry, crossing his arms across his chest.  He was careful not to knock off any of the hardened black lines on his hand.

"It can easily get worse," growled Ethan back, snapping the box of potion shut hard.

"Wh-what happened?" gasped Hermione, staring wide-eyed at Harry.  At his eyes, to be correct.

Ethan sighed heavily and looked at McGonagall, who nodded.  "Minerva knows.  Voldemort's eyes have always been red.  Dark maroon, actually.  After Dumbledore cast that spell on him was when his eyes turned serpentine."  He nodded at Harry and continued, "I believe it has something to do with truly identifying an Heir of Slytherin or summat."

"How bloody peachy," grumbled Harry.  He peered around the room and scowled darkly as he added, "Well, there's one good thing that's come out of this."

"What?" asked Ginny, still on her knees beside the bed.

Harry reached over to the bureau of drawers and picked up his glasses, which were laying on top of it.  He twirled them in his fingers and promptly threw them at the wall.  As the glass lenses shattered, he smiled grimly and said, "I can see perfectly."

* * * *

"How are we going to hide _this?_  I can't just suddenly go around with magically fixed _and_ serpentine eyes!  Its enough _being_ the bloody Heir of Slytherin, I don't need the entire school population to know it too!"

"There's not a way to charm your eyes to look normal," said Ethan for the hundredth time.  "And why don't you wear those sunglasses like Mione suggested?"

Harry narrowed his now serpentine eyes at him and hissed, "Because I'll look rather foolish walking around in a pair of sunglasses all day, won't I?"

"Which is worse: looking foolish or the school finding out you're the Heir of Slytherin?"

"You.  Are.  Not.  Helping."

"And I was so trying."

"Ethan, stop it," snapped Hermione as she entered the room, slapping her boyfriends shoulder.  She then handed Harry his glasses.  The dark haired boy eyed them then looked up at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Professor McGonagall and I charmed them," she explained.  "The lenses are just normal glass now but as long as you have them on, they'll make your eyes look normal."

Harry took the glasses and turned them over in his hands for a moment.  Then he heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping, and said, "It's the best we can do, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Ethan, who nodded and said, "I tried many times to reverse that effect.  To no avail.  I'm sorry, Harry."

"Not your fault," mumbled Harry.  He slammed his right hand down on the arm of the chair he now sat in and cried, "Why?  Why, damnit, _why!_"

"Please refrain from injuring that hand anymore," remarked Ethan, nodding at Harry's right hand, which was still lined with the hardened black substance from where he'd almost broken the mirror earlier.  "That stuff won't spread to any new cuts."

Harry glared at him then slumped down in the chair, his hands over his face.

"I don't understand…"

"Harry?"

The three teens looked up as Ginny came into the room.  She said tightly, "Dumbledore's outside.  He wants to see you."

Harry scowled darkly and growled, "Tell him to piss off."

"Y'know," said Ethan, "I'd say that was a good manner to have but not right now.  Harry, this is no time to start a war with Dumbledore."

"This is the _perfect_ time to start a war with Dumbledore, Ethan!"  Harry leapt to his feet, fists clenched as he bellowed, "First he doesn't trust _you_, next he tries to _kill me_.  As far as I'm concerned, he can – _in your own words, Ethan_ – fuck off!

Ethan winced and said softly, "My words may have been a little harsh…"

"Bullshit!" snapped Harry, eyes flashing.  "You're as angry at him as I am and don't you bloody try to hide it!"

"Fine!" yelled Ethan, hands clenched about the arms of his chair.  "Fine, I _am_ angry at him!  But you have to _calm down_.  We must look at this rationally."  He turned to Ginny after taking a deep breath and said calmly, "Please tell the _Headmaster_ that Harry is currently indisposed."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes locking with his now serpentine one's and taking in his still pale face.  Her expression hardened and she spat, "With _pleasure_," turning on a heel and marching out.

"There's a spitfire if I ever saw one," remarked McGonagall as she came into the room.  When she saw Harry's murderous expression, she said, "Be calm, dear.  I'm not going to let him get you."

Harry sighed, letting his anger go, and looked calmly at his Head of House.

"I appreciate that, professor, I really do, but…"

"Don't tell me I don't have to do it, child.  I _do_.  If only for my peace of mind."  McGonagall smiled at him then asked, "Do you feel ready to head back to Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry nodded towards the door and asked, "What about _him?_"

"I'll handle him.  Severus, you know the secret passages that will get the four of you there, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Minerva.  If you don't recall, I slipped into that passage after I planted that Dungbomb outside the Tower entrance."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"So you're the one that did that…"

"Er…come along now.  We should move quickly."

Harry chuckled for the first time the entire day as he watched Ethan pale considerably.  McGonagall smiled reassuringly at him then frowned at Ethan before she left the room again, Ginny taking her place.  The redhead moved over to stand beside Harry and, surprisingly, drew him into a hug.  He peered down at her for a moment then draped an arm about her shoulders.

"He looks furious," remarked Ginny, her voice muffled by her face pressed against the front of Harry's sweater.

"Good for him," growled Harry, slipped his glasses onto his face.  He checked the mirror above the fireplace and saw a pair of normal green eyes staring back at him.  A scowl slipped onto his face as he realized he'd never have those eyes again.

Ginny must have noticed where he was looking because she slipped one hand up to his chin, grasping it and pulling it down so he looked into her brown eyes.  She smiled tightly and whispered, "I don't care what your eyes look like, Harry, or that you're the Heir of Slytherin."

"Gin…"

"You are not him," said Ginny stonily.  "I know that.  So should you."

"I know it," said Harry, shifting his gaze away from hers.  "I just…I don't want to bring back bad memories."

Ginny smiled up at him and murmured, "You bring only good memories, Harry.  You know my best memory of you?"

Harry shook his head and the brown eyes twinkled.

"Me waking up in the Chamber and seeing you there."

Harry smiled and said, "I guess I can live with that."

"You'll have to," remarked Ginny as Ethan pulled down a gargoyle carved on the fireplace and a passage opened in the wall beside it.

"Mmm," was all Harry said as the two of them followed Ethan and Hermione down into the passage. 


	18. Chapter 18: Crosses We Carry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 18 – Crosses We Carry 

"_I can't fucking take it anymore!_"

Neville looked up and let out an "Eep" as a pair of glasses with black frames came flying at him.  He ducked down behind his table then peered over the top of it, staring wide-eyed at Harry.

Sitting on the nearby couch, Hermione leapt to her feet, book tumbling to the floor.

"_Harry!_"

Anyone who didn't know would have thought that her cry was because of his language but her wide brown eyes were focused on his green, which were hidden behind his nest of dark hair.  Thankfully.

Harry drew his lips back from his teeth in a snarl and stalked on past, storming up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  Hermione stared after him for a moment then snatched his glasses off the floor and charged up the steps after him, glad that the wards on them had not been remade.

When she reached the sixth year dorm, she eased the door open, peering inside.  Harry lay on his stomach atop his covers.  Medusa was perched in the small of his back, her dark eyes staring non-blinkingly at the bushy haired girl.

"Harry?" she queried, stepping into the room.

"Go away," came the gruff reply.

Hermione frowned and moved over to stand by the bed.  Medusa purred and tilted her head sideways to look at her.  The girl reached out her hand to pet the cat's head then slowly eased herself down onto the side of the bed.

"Harry," she murmured, her hand still on the cat's head.  "Harry, please talk to me."

The boy on the bed didn't stir and Hermione frowned.

"Harry, please…"

"G'way, Mione."

"I am _not_ going to go away, Harry!" snapped Hermione, her hand falling from Medusa's head.  "I want to know what's going on."

"You want to know what's going on?" growled Harry, pushing himself up.  He turned about, legs folding up into Indian style as he faced her.  His hair fell over his eyes, which blazed bright green about the slitted pupil.  Hermione swore she saw the emerald green swirling with black.

Hermione hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Okay then.  I'm tired of pretending everything's fine.  I'm tired of looking behind me to check if Dumbledore's following me, ready to hit me with that charm or whatever again.  And I'm tired of wearing those damned glasses and pretending that – as I said – everything's all spiffy and spit shine."

Hermione frowned and leaned over to place the glasses on the bureau of drawers by the bed.  When she leaned back, she looked Harry in the eyes, smiling tightly.

"I understand how you feel, Harry…"

"No," snapped Harry, shaking his head.  "No, you _don't_ know, Mione.  You don't.  I think I'm going crazy.  I really do.  Either that or I'm going paranoid like Moody.  I keep expecting Dumbledore to hop out and cast that charm on me again.  He thinks I'm a _threat_, Mione.  He found out that I was an Heir of Slytherin and he decided it wasn't worth the risk to have me around.  You don't bloody _understand_."

"Then make me."

"Mione…"

"Harry, I'm your friend.  I want to help, if I can."

"Mione, you can't help.  The glasses…"  Harry looked at the dark frames on the bureau.  "…they were a marvelous idea.  But they feel – wrong now.  And you can't shadow me."

"Ethan could."

"Ethan has better things to do."  Harry ducked his head and said softly, "And he's got other things to worry about."

Hermione frowned.  This was news to her.  "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, his eyes now back to their normal emerald.  The thin black slit that was now his pupil widened slightly as he breathed, "You don't know?"

Hermione shook her head and Harry frowned.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No.  What?  Is it something I should know?"

Harry nodded and drew his wand, pointing it at the door and performing a Locking and an Anti-Eavesdropping Charm in quick sequence.  He then tucked it back up his sleeve and said, "I had a dream about two months ago.  Or should I say – and I loath to do it – a vision."

"A vision."  Hermione sounded skeptical.

Harry nodded and looked at her.  He held up a hand and said, "I know what your thinking.  I don't want to call it that either but that's all I can explain it to be."

"A vision," repeated Hermione.

Harry nodded and Hermione frowned.

"What was it about?"

"Me and Ethan."

"That explains a lot."

Harry scowled slightly then his face relaxed.  He sighed and said, "But it wasn't just us.  It was Voldemort.  And Malfoy Sr.  Malfoy too.  But that's not the part of it that scares me."

"What then?" asked Hermione, her voice tight.

Harry looked up at her, emerald orbs staring into her own, as he said softly, "What scares me is that Ethan and me, we – we don't look _human_ anymore, Mione."

Hermione blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said.  In the dream we're both…pale.  Like chalk.  And we're taller.  Older.  I don't know how much.  But we're…how can I describe it?  We're both – different."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Darker," replied Harry.  "Do you know that I can see people aura's now?"

"You can _what?_"

"See people's aura's.  It just suddenly came into being a few weeks after Ethan and me got to the Dursley's.  I got it under control when we went to the Burrow."

"And?"

"You're soft blue.  Gin's this sort of pulsing red.  Ron's pale green.  The twins are canary yellow.  Dumbledore's blue-green.  McGonagall's this odd looking orange.  Neville's gray with a black splotch.  Dean's pink.  Seamus' blue.  Lavender's…well, lavender.  Parvati's green.  Malfoy's blood red with a lot of black.  Shall I continue?"

"What about you and Ethan?" asked Hermione.

"Ethan's silver with black splotches.  I think the black splotches are were Voldemort's power has touched him, tainted him."

"And you?"

"Emerald.  Lot of black.  Hell of a lot of black.  More than Ethan."

"Why?  Wouldn't he have gotten a lot more exposure to Voldemort than you?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled and applauded softly.  "Thank you for saying his name.  And yeah, he probably has.  I think all of that's from the failed Killing Curse."

"Oh.  What about this…dream?"

"Yeah.  About that dream…  We're darker.  Considerably.  And our aura's…even Malfoy's…"

"What?"

"They're black, Mione.  They're as black as Voldemort's.  All three of us.  Malfoy may be a ferrety little git, but I'd hate to see him in Voldemort's clutches."  He heaved a sigh and continued, "If my subconscious isn't just freaking me out, we've got trouble, Mione."

"We don't know that its not your subconscious…"

"That's just it!  _We don't know._  We don't know if I'm seeing the future or if its my subconscious screwing with me.  We don't know, Mione, and I want to be careful.  I want to know what could possibly make me and Ethan follow Voldemort."

"He'd never," insisted Hermione.  "You know that."

"I know, I know," said Harry.  "That's what I don't _get_.  He'd never go to Voldemort again, I know he wouldn't.  And I know I'd never go.  Malfoy…I don't know.  Ethan thinks he sees what a monster his father is."

"Do you?"

"I won't believe it till I see it.  Until then I'll hold my judgment on Malfoy."

"That could be it."

"What?"

"Maybe Malfoy's the key.  Maybe if Voldemort gets him, he drags you and Ethan in too."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Malfoy's Ethan's nephew."

"Okay, _now_ it makes sense…  Now we have to figure out how to _keep_ it from happening."

"Talk to Malfoy?"

Harry frowned and said, "I'll need Ethan's help on that."

Hermione nodded.  "He might have to tell him."

"I don't know, Mione…"

"He's a Slytherin, Harry – no offense to you…"

"None taken."

"…and they stick together.  You saw them when Dumbledore said Professor Snape was dead."

"Yeah, I know.  Still…"

"Just see what Ethan says.  Try it, Harry."

"Who are you and what did you do with Hermione?"

Hermione punched the boy's arm and he smiled at her.

"Sorry," he said, "its just odd to hear you sort of defending Malfoy."

"It'll be that last."

"We'll see…"

"Shut up."

"Yes'm."

"And put your glasses back on."

"Mione…"

"Don't make me hex you."

"Oh fine…bint."

"Queer."

"_MIONE!_"

"Git."

"Poof."

"_HEY!_"

"Revenge is so very sweet."

"Slytherin."

"Shall I even provide a scathing reply to that?"

"You could."

"You mean call you a Mudblood."

Pause.

"Yes."

"Y'know I'd never do that.  And remember, Slytherin said he didn't hate Muggleborns.  His actions just got misinterpreted."

"I remember, I remember."

"Hmm."

Pause.

"Bint," said Harry.

"Git," replied Hermione with a challenging smirk.

"Mrow?" remarked Medusa.

"Shut up, Dusa."


	19. Chapter 19: Strength That We Need

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 19 – Strength That We Need 

"Why should I believe this again?"

"Oh for cripes sake, Malfoy!" yelled Harry, pausing in his pacing to glare at the blond.  "Do you really think this is a _joke?_"

"_Harry_," growled Ethan warningly.

Harry scowled and resumed his pacing.  It was two weeks after the conversation with Hermione and he had taken her advice.  He'd gone to talk to Malfoy.

And smartly brought Ethan along with him.

Draco smirked at Harry then said to Ethan, "So I'm supposed to believe this crap about you being Professor Snape and that the three of us will end up being slaves or something of the Dark Lord."

"_And_ he's your uncle," pointed out Harry, not pausing in his pacing.

Ethan flicked a scowl at the other dark-haired boy then nodded to Draco.

"Yes."

Draco snorted and exclaimed, "Do you two think I'm that much of an idiot?"

"Shall I really answer that?" mused Harry as he continued his pacing.  He then looked at Ethan – still pacing – and said, "Maybe you should take off his Memory Charm."

"What Memory Charm?" demanded Draco.

"For my protection," explained Ethan.  "And since you don't believe me, I suppose I have no other choice."  He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco.  A simple golden mote floated out and landed on the blonde's forehead, flashing white as soon as it made contact with flesh.  When the light faded, Draco was holding his hands to his forehead.

"_Professor?_" queried the blond, hands falling into his lap as his gray eyes stared.

Ethan nodded and Draco gasped, "Sir, I'm…"

"Sorry?  Don't be.  I thought at first reliving my teenage years would be hellish but its actually turned out quite well.  I ought to thank you for it."

Draco frowned and said, "Er…that's good."  He then shook his head and added, "This is beyond weird."

"Suggestion," commented Harry, "don't think about it."

"Thank you, Saint Potter."

"Alright, that's it.  You two get over this stupid grudge now or I'll be forced to lock you both into the traveling broom closet.  And we'll hope Filch doesn't decide to go looking for his manacles."  Ethan frowned at the both of them, who seemed to be avoiding each other's gazes.

Draco sneered, "You're not a professor anymore, _sir_."  The 'sir' was added as an afterthought.

Ethan frowned and said in a half-snarl, "I may no longer be your teacher but I am _still_ your uncle."

Draco sputtered.

"I thought Potter was joking!"

Harry snorted off to the side as Ethan's frown deepened.  "No," he said after a moment.  "Your mother and I have the same father.  Or had being as he's been dead seventeen years."

"Prove it," snapped Draco.

"Your mother's favorite color is scarlet.  She drinks her tea with two sugars and a dash of honey.  She abhors opera.  She likes Muggle hard rock, particularly Black Sabbath.  She permanently dyed her hair green and silver when she was fifteen."

"You must be joking."

"Ask her."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Alright…you were born two months premature and they didn't think you'd survive.  Narcissa almost died during the birth and couldn't conceive anymore children after you.  Lucius thought you were going to die and wouldn't have cared had Narcissa not been able to bear more children.  You were in St. Mungo's for half a year before you were allowed to be taken home.  At a year and a half you managed to swallow a spoon.  By two you tried to eat one of the house-elves.  Your favorite color it blue, you like Muggle rock, and you want to dye your hair black and your eyes violet."

Draco stared at Ethan for a moment before he remarked, "_Fuuuuuck_."

Harry snorted and fell into a chair with a laugh.  He jokingly said, "How eloquent you are, Malfoy."

Ethan turned to scowl at Harry as Draco snapped, "Shut up, Potter!"

"Draco!" snarled Ethan, turning his scowl on him.  "Peace or the broom closet."

"Fine," sulked Draco, glaring at Harry.  The dark-haired boy returned it inch for inch.  "So when exactly is this supposed to happen?"

Ethan looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I don't know.  Maybe next year.  We all look around seventeen in my dream but I don't know for sure."

"When," said Ethan, "is one thing we need to know.  Another is why.  I know I'll never go back.  I've seen too much death and destruction already to want more."  He then grinned at Harry and added, "And I'd rather not have Hermione kill me when she found out."

"That's a fact," remarked Harry.  He then looked at Draco and said, "What about you, Malfoy?  Are you with us or do you want to serve that imp?"

Ethan arched an eyebrow at Harry at that last remark and the green-eyed boy blinked owlishly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing.  What say you, Draco?"

The blond frowned in thought for a few moments then said softly, "Father took me to a Dark Revel just before term started.  I watched them – they – I'd rather not say."  He swallowed hard before continuing.  "He said I was going to be Marked during Christmas hols.  But I don't want that life.  Mum doesn't want it for me either."  Gray eyes flicked to Ethan as he said, "She was going to send me to live with a relative of hers so I'd be safe from Father whenever he wanted me Marked.  I guess that was you…before…"

"I know," said Ethan.

"Does she know?"

Ethan shook his head slowly, heart heavy.  "Too risky," he said.  "Lucius could find out and that'd be the end of my little game.  Voldemort would try to get me no matter the cost after that.  And I'm certain Albus wouldn't stop him."

"_Dumbledore???_"

"He's not as nice as you might think," growled Harry darkly.

Draco looked at Harry in surprise and gasped, "Oh, c'mon now.  You're Gryffindor's Golden Boy.  And Ethan, sir – he trusts you."

"Not anymore," said Ethan with a frown.  "We both seem to be out of Albus' good graces."

"You I can believe, sir – sort of – but _Potter?_  You're pulling my leg."

Harry looked at Ethan and asked, "Shall I show him?"

Ethan frowned then slowly nodded.

"Show me what?" asked Draco.

Harry chuckled and ducked his head as he took his glasses off.

"Y'know what Voldemort's eyes look like, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, so – _HOLY SHIT!_"

Harry smirked, the green of his eyes swirling about the slitted pupil, and said, "_Boo._"

"Holy fuck," breathed Draco.  "How…?"

"Dumbledore," spat Harry bitterly.  "Some sort of spell that slowly kills an Heir of Slytherin.  If they survive, however…_boom_ – snake eyes."

"Y-you're an Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yeah, life's a bitch, ain't it?  I get all the _nice_ jobs."

"Merlin…"

"Y'know what, Ethan?"

"Mmm?"

"We ought to introduce him to Salazar."

Ethan frowned and said, "Harry, you haven't been talking to him again, have you?  Wasn't that how you got in trouble in the first place?"

"I've got it under control.  Dumbledore should have never let me know he had those recording things down there."

"You got it?"

"With a little help from Dusa.  She's a master at finding things.  I destroyed every one she found."

"How'd you get in?  The entrance is sealed…"

"Not the one in the entrance hall."

"Ah…"

"Excuse me," interrupted Draco, "but what in all nine hells are you two babbling about?"

Harry smirked and leaned forward saying, "Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets, Malfoy?"

"Yeah.  And those eyes of yours are really creepy."

"Thanks.  Now remember the Yule Ball last year?"

Draco nodded.  "Yes, Father came after Ethan."

"Right.  Well, while Hermione and Ginny were providing an ample distraction ("They did that?" gasped Draco), Ethan and I hightailed it for the Chamber.  Of course, we got spotted along the way and then the Death Eater's decided to follow us down.  So we ran and hid in the inner chamber, where I fought the basilisk second year.  And lo and behold – we discover I'm an Heir of Slytherin courtesy of Salazar himself."

"Waitaminute.  Slytherin _himself?_"

"Well, it's a statue," said Ethan.

"A _talking_ statue," corrected Harry with an annoying grin.

"This is too weird."

"Y'get used to it," said Harry, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"So what if I go around telling people _you're_ the Heir of Slytherin?"

The green of Harry's eyes swirled and darkened as he replied, "You'll be in quite a lot of trouble."

"From who?" sneered Draco.

"Me."

"And myself," said Ethan.  "This is no game, Draco.  Voldemort is after all three of us – and from what Harry saw – he intends to make us his new servants.  We've completely lost Albus' help and I fear the only reason he hasn't sent Harry and I packing is that he fears Voldemort getting us."

"We do have McGonagall," said Harry, eyes swirling back to their normal hue.

Draco's lip curled.  "McGonagall?"

"Minerva is on our side, Draco," explained Ethan.  As the blond stared at him, he snapped, "And don't look at me like that.  Is it so amazing that she and I are – were friends?"

"Well – er – yes.  Sort of like you and Potter when I think about it."

"Oh, he's not so bad," said Harry with a smile.  "Except for the fact that he snores."

"I do not!" hissed Ethan.

"Yeah.  Y'do."

"When?"

"When you're _asleep_, idiot.  When _else_ do people snore?"

Ethan glared at Harry then glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid we have to bring this little meeting to an end.  Lunch is about over and Harry and I have Charms in about five minutes."

"Alright," said Draco in a rather nervous tone.  "Er, Ethan…sir?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Just Ethan, Draco.  Severus Snape is dead."  With that he turned away and left the room, dropping the Anti-Eavesdropping Charm he'd put up.  Draco started to follow him but Harry caught the other boy's shoulder in firm grip.

"Let go of me, Potter!" snapped Draco, spinning to face the other boy with fist upraised.

But he met the swirling snake eyes and froze, gaping.  After a moment he shook himself and said, "Again, those eyes of yours are creepy."

Harry smiled grimly and growled, "Thanks."  He then nodded after Ethan and said, "Don't follow him.  He may not look it but he's taking all of this hard."

"When did _you_ become a shrink, Potter?"

"How do _you_ know about shrink's, Malfoy?"

Draco flushed and Harry grinned.

"Ah-_ha_," said the dark-haired boy.  "Checking out Muggle's are we?  Interesting."

Draco jerked his shoulder out from under Harry's hand and snapped, "Its my business!"

Harry held up his hands and said, "Easy.  I think it's a good thing."

"Oh really?" sneered Draco as the dark-haired boy started to head towards the half-closed door.

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

The other boy paused at the door to slip his glasses back on.  When he looked back at Draco, it was with normal green eyes behind a pair of dark frames.  But Draco knew that a pair of snake-slitted eyes that swirled between green and black lay behind that illusion.

Harry smiled slightly and replied, "Show's you're human."  As he turned to leave, Draco cried out.

"Potter!"

"Mmm?"

"Why's he having a hard time?"

Harry sighed and stared darkly at the blonde.  He then said, "How would you feel if you had to pretend to be someone else and could never be yourself again?"  With that he left, leaving Draco in the unused classroom to mull that over. 


	20. Chapter 20: Hand of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 20 – Hand of an Angel 

"Y'know, knowing when the Thing is going to happen would be very helpful in figuring out how to stop it."

Harry lifted his head to scowl at Draco from underneath a fringe of dark hair.  His glasses had slipped partially down his nose, revealing the serpentine eyes just barely.  Beside him, Ginny also looked up with a frown.

"Down," commanded Ethan to Harry from further down the table, not even looking up from the large, dusty tome he was flipping through.  "And Draco…that Thing is an impossibility to know the exact time of."

"Well if Potter had another dream…"

"No thanks," spat Harry, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  "I'm perfectly unhappy having them when they come.  Wishing for them is out of the picture."

"Oh _c'mon_," drawled Draco.  "They can't be _that_ bad."

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Ginny, eyes flashing.

"Ah, the young Weasel has a tongue and seeks to protect Potter from the oh-so-nasty dreams…_gack!_"

"Harry, _no!_" hissed Ethan as Harry lunged across the table and wrapped his fingers about Draco's throat.  He reached over the distance between him and the two other boys, his fingers closing about Harry's closest wrist like a vise.  Sharply, he squeezed, relying on what muscles he'd gained from the twins' brutal Quidditch practices.

"What's going on over there?" came Madam Pince's voice sharply from beyond a shelf of old tomes.

"Harry, _let go!_" hissed Ginny, tugging on his shoulder as Draco gagged.

Ethan pressed his grip tighter but that didn't seem to faze Harry.  Finally he placed both hands on Harry's arm, one on his wrist and the other just below his elbow.  With a glance heavenward, he gripped the flesh hard and jerked bone in two different directions.  Bone snapped and the left arm went limp as Harry fell back into his chair with a cry.  By the time Madam Pince rounded the corner to check on the disturbance, Harry was clutching his wounded arm to his chest, Ginny poking at it with her wand whilst Ethan healed the bruises on Draco's neck.

"What is going on here?" demanded the librarian, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," piped Hermione as she returned with a book even larger than the one Ethan had.  She then glanced at the four at the table and frowned.

Madam Pince eyed all five of them then turned with a huff and marched back over to her desk.  As soon as she was gone, Hermione slammed her book onto the table with as little sound as possible and demanded, "What was _that_ about?"

Draco glared across the table at Harry and growled, "_Potter_ tried to choke me."

Harry scowled right back and sneered, "_Malfoy_ can't keep his bloody mouth shut."

"What, Potter?  Are the dreams really that nasty?"

"If I could show you," mumbled Harry, laughing softly.  "Oh, Malfoy, if I could _show you_ what I see, you wouldn't be mocking me.  You know your father's little Dark Revel?  I see worse than that just about _every night_.  And if you don't believe me, come into Gryffindor Tower some night and sleep in the fifth year dorm with me.  I _assure you_ it'll change your mind about how _pleasant_ my dreams are!"  With that he rose angrily to his feet, shoving Ginny's reaching hand aside as he stormed towards the door, anger flowing about him like a cloak.

As the redhead moved to follow him, Ethan reached out and grasped her upper arm in a firm but gentle grip.  Brown eyes turned angrily upon him only to meet cool black ones.

"Leave him be," stated the dark-haired boy, a lock of green hair falling over his left eye.  "At least for a little while."

"And if Dumbledore decides to go after him again?" snapped the girl, jerking her arm from his grasp.

Ethan frowned and sank back into his seat, absently wrapping an arm about Hermione's shoulder as the girl reclaimed her seat beside him.

"I'd be more afraid for _Albus'_ safety should he confront Harry _now_, rather than the other way around."

* * * *

Damn.  Fucking.  Bloody.  Hell.

Harry stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, so pent up in his anger than he did not sense his magic – ever unstable since Dumbledore had cast that spell upon him – flaring about him in ever growing strength.  Those few who did pass him in the corridor were pressed back against the wall by the pressure of his magic until he passed.

He also, in his anger, did not think of what his slowly growing magic would be doing.  Such as alerting Dumbledore to the fact that the Heir of Slytherin was out and about.  The Headmaster, upon the sensing of this, hurried from his office and set to cut Harry off.

He was setting himself up for a confrontation he might soon regret starting.

The two did not run into each other until they both hit the entrance hall at the same time.  Harry halted immediately at the sight of the aged wizard, his eyes burning with sudden hatred.  Dumbledore's blue eyes were cold and passionless as he stared the teen down.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Nothing that rates _you_ coming for me," spat Harry in return.

"You are disturbing the ghosts.  And the portraits," said Dumbledore.

Harry sneered, "Boo-hoo."

"Boy…"

The green eyes darkened at that and Harry snapped, "_I have a name!_"

Dumbledore frowned.

"Mister Potter…"

"Oh-ho!  Off first name basis, are we?  Just because of one little morsel of information."

Blue eyes narrowed.  "Harry, please…

"Please, _what?_" demanded Harry.  "I haven't _done anything.  AND I WON'T!  YOU HEAR ME!  **I WON'T!**_"

A mirror to Harry's left rattled dangerously against the stone wall.  The clatter and its surprised cry brought Harry to his senses.  Eyes wide as he realized how unstable his magic had gone, he tried desperately to pull it back into rein.

But he didn't have a chance as Dumbledore drew his wand and fired a hex at him.  Harry dodged with a Seeker's speed and agility, still trying to get control of the unruly magic.  He cursed Dumbledore under his breath for putting him in this position.  If the old man had never cast that spell on him, they'd not in this mess!  But _nooo_ – _he_ was an Heir of Slytherin, therefore dangerous and not fit to live.

A hex short towards his foot and he spun to the right, sending silent praise to Ethan for the sparse little dueling matches they'd been having since they're arrival back at Hogwarts.  Those matches taught him how to dodge attacks, a skill he hadn't really gained in Quidditch.  Unlike the Chaser's and Keeper, the Seeker never had too many Bludger's to dodge.  Unless, of course, a wayward house-elf charmed one to chase said Seeker off the field…

Another hex ricocheted off of the wall behind him and very nearly clipped his left elbow.  Harry cursed harshly and again tried to get control of the wayward magic.  He'd set up a shield or at least fire back in defense but with a morsel of his magic in the air about him?  It'd be like setting a match to a pile of brushwood.

Harry dodged again then ducked and sprinted for the half-open doors.  He shoved them open, spun to his left to avoid another hex, then leapt off the side of the stone steps and took off at a dead run across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut.  Dumbledore continued pursuit behind him, firing a hex every once in a while.

Just before he reached the giant's hut, Harry managed to get control of the wayward magic.  He drew it back from the air about him, something he had learned to do the second time his magic had gotten out of control since Dumbledore'd cast that spell.

He charged on past Hagrid's hut and towards the Forest.  At the edge of it, he saw the skeletal Thestrals, creatures Hagrid had introduced them to in their first lesson with him of the sixth year.  One of them blinked at him and snorted, unfurling its huge draconic wings.  More white eyes glowed from the forest and one of the creatures made a sort of neigh.  Only it sounded more like a growl.

As the edge of the Forest loomed, he began to debate over charging into it or turning to face Dumbledore.  With his magic under control now, he'd have no problem putting up a shield.

But he didn't have to make that choice.

Just before he stepped onto the grounds of the Forest, a Thestral stepped in front of him, spreading huge leathery wings as a barrier.  "Move!" he cried at the creature, which simply ducked its head and nudged him with its draconic head.  Teeth bared, he whirled to face Dumbledore, wand raised but found the way blocked.  Three more Thestrals were ranged in front of him, fangs bared and wings furled.  He stared at the creatures, absently stroking the head of the one behind him as it placed its head on his shoulder.

Dumbledore halted, frowning at the beasts.

"Move aside," he bade them.  But the Thestrals were a misunderstood breed and they sided with a misunderstood teenager.  And did not answer to the wishes of a wizard who wished to do harm to said teen.

"I don't think they're going anywhere, sir," said Harry, stroking the silken cheek of the Thestral beside him.

Dumbledore frowned and said, "Very well then.  You are off Hogwarts grounds, Mister Potter.  I expect you to stay there."

As Dumbledore turned and headed back towards the castle, Harry looked up at that windows and the main doors.  Several student faces peered out – as well as those of teachers.  He saw McGonagall's furious visage for sure.

Damn it all to hell.

"Why do you fear one Heir of Slytherin and not the other?" said Harry loudly, his voice echoing across the grounds.  He saw several gasp.  McGonagall turned pale and hurriedly motioned behind her.  Ethan, Hermione, and Ginny popped into view, Draco lurking behind them.

Dumbledore slowly turned back towards him and replied, "Because one is stronger than the other."

"And what if one is good?"

"It doesn't matter.  I cannot let the other have the one."

"Who says the other wants the stronger one?" questioned Harry, wondering if Dumbledore knew about Voldemort's plans for him, Draco, and Ethan.

"It is simple to presume that He would wish to have the stronger one under his control."

So he _didn't_ know that Ethan and Draco were also involved in Voldemort's plans.  Harry nodded to himself then said, "Well, what if the stronger one _joined_ the other?  Without being under his control?"

Blue eyes narrowed and Dumbledore hissed, "What are you implying, Harry?"

Harry sneered and reached up to take off his glasses.  His fringe of dark hair over shadowed his eyes until he looked up.  The emerald pupils swirled about the slitted iris' as the teen threw the useless glasses onto the ground and yelled, "I am _implying_ that by you casting foolish spells upon me and trying to drive me out of the school could very _well_ push me to join Voldemort!"

There.  He'd said it for all the world to hear.  He, _Harry-bloody-Potter_, was the stronger of the two Heirs of Slytherin.  Let Voldemort twist in his dark little hovel now.

Emerald eyes suddenly widened and the teen cursed vehemently.

He'd just done something he shouldn't have!  Voldemort didn't get the three boys because of Draco!  That might have been the original cause but the reason Voldemort was after them in the first place was because Harry had told the world he was the stronger Heir of Slytherin.

_Damnit!  Damn it to the lowest pits of Hell and back again!_ shrieked Harry in his mind.  He'd just damned himself to be hunted.

The three pieces on Voldemort's board had fallen into place.  Draco had turned away from the path his father had laid out for him before birth.  Harry had declared he was the stronger Heir of Slytherin.  All it lacked was Voldemort's discovery of Ethan's true identity and the Dark Lord would stop at nothing to have the three boy's in his iron claws.  Though even now He was after Ethan, seeking to claim the 'son' of one of his Death Eater's.

A Death Eater's son, a Death Eater, and an Heir of Slytherin.  One raised in Darkness from birth.  One who had slipped eagerly into the Dark before backing away.  And one in whose veins ran the blood of one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

Three powerful forces that if Voldemort laid his hands upon, he would be unstoppable.

Harry looked between the Thestrals at Dumbledore and saw the old wizard realized at least what Voldemort would do to have Harry now that the news was out.

"Come inside," said Dumbledore to him.  "We should talk."

"Maybe later," replied Harry.  As the older wizard started to protest, the younger snapped, "I am not yet ready to forgive you for what you did to me, _sir_.  Perhaps I never shall.  At the moment, if you want to ask me something, talk to Professor McGonagall.  Because neither _I_ nor _my friends_ shall answer any of your questions regarding Voldemort or anything else."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry started to move away from the Thestrals.  The one behind him caught his sleeve with its teeth and he half-turned to peer at it.

"Its alright," he said to the beast, stroking the silky neck.  "You've no need to protect me now."

The Thestral growled softly then nudged him with its scaly head.  From in front of him, the other Thestrals dispersed, turning back towards the Forest.  As they vanished into it, the fourth took a step back from Harry then nudged at his right wrist.

Confused, the teen lifted his arm for the creature to inspect.  The Thestral sniffed his arm for a moment then snapped its fangs about his wrist.  The movement was so fast, Harry had no time to cry out.

McGonagall started to go down onto the grounds but Ethan grabbed her arm and hissed, "_No, you mustn't!_"

"Its hurting Harry!" cried Ginny, whirling to face the boy.

"No!" hissed Ethan sharply.  "Its marking him.  _As under its protection._"

"Protection?" queried Hermione, frowning at her boyfriend.  "From what?"

"Dumbledore.  Voldemort.  Merlin knows…"

On the grounds, the Thestral unclamped its jaw from about Harry's wrist and stepped back.  The teen clutched his arm close, hand cupped over his bleeding wrist.  He turned confused eyes to the skeletal creature before him and gasped, "_Why?_"

The white eyes dimmed slightly then brightened and Harry heard a soft voice in his head whisper, _"Protection…"_

"You can _talk_," he breathed as the Thestral turned and vanished into the Forest after its fellows.  He then looked down at his wrist and found all of the blood gone.  His wrist was whole once again – except for the dark scars were the Thestral's fangs had pierced his skin.****


	21. Chapter 21: Not the Kind to Believe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 21 – Not the Kind to Believe Boy-Who-Lived Evil? 

It has recently been discovered that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is an Heir of Slytherin.  Will he join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…?

Boy-Who-Lived: Heir of Slytherin

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, is a blood relative of one of the darkest wizards of all time!  This report er has spoken to parents of children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who believe the Boy-Who-Live should be expelled…

**Second Heir Revealed!**

The Boy-Who-Lived has been revealed as an Heir of Slytherin!  What shall the Ministry do…?

"Mortals," sneered Salazar as Harry finished reading the third column about himself.  "They so easily believe that I and all of my kin are evil."

"Voldemort's our kin and he's evil," said Harry as he folded the papers.

"That imp of a Riddle cannot be described by such a simple word.  And what prompted you to reveal this to the world?"

Harry shrugged and leaned back against the statue's ear.

"I don't know," he said.  "It just sort of – came out.  But now at least Dumbledore's stopped trying to kill me."

"A small blessing," rumbled Salazar.  "What of your classmates?"

Harry sighed heavily and replied, "More difficult.  The Hufflepuff's are all terrified of me now, as are the Ravenclaw's.  Only a few of the Gryffindors are still on my side."

"They have abandoned you?"

Harry nodded.  "All except for Ethan, Mione, Gin, Neville, Dean, and Ron."

"And the Slytherins?"

"Amazingly, they're being civil.  I won't tell you how many of them I've had come up to me in the corridors and try to swear allegiance.  Sheesh.  Tell somebody you're the stronger Heir and all of the other one's followers flock to you."

Salazar chuckled and said, "At least now you don't have to hide it, lad."

"True," said Harry, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses used to sit.  "And I'm glad for that.  Even if my eyes do give people the willies."

"Willies?"

"Shivers, creeps, bad feelings…that sort of stuff."

"Ah.  What are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know.  McGonagall came to talk to me about staying here at Hogwarts for the summer.  I told her about that dream I had."

"The one of you, the unicorn, and the dragon?" asked Salazar.

Harry nodded then turned his head towards the statue's closest eye.  "Why do you call them that?" he asked.

The eye rolled towards him and Salazar replied, "Because that is what they are."

"What do you mean?  Like…Animagi or something?"

"Yes," rumbled Salazar.

Harry frowned then asked, "Well, what am I?"

"You?"  There was a brief pause.  "I cannot see you, lad.  And what of my weaponry?  Have you yet had  a chance to ask that hat of Godric's about it?"

"No.  I could do that over summer, maybe."

"Will the other two be staying?"

"Ethan will.  I don't know about Malfoy…Draco.  It might make his father and Voldemort suspicious."

"I would suggest you keep him here.  I sense darkness awaiting that boy should he return home this summer."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll tell McGonagall."

"Good.  The three of your fates are intertwined with each others.  Should one fall, so shall the other two."

"Did you happen to have the Sight when you were alive?"

"No," sneered Salazar.  "But I have been around for a very long time and _that_ teaches you how to read the meanings in things."

"I'll remember that.  I guess I'd better head back up.  The Leaving Feast'll be starting soon."

"Don't let the fools above get you down, lad," said Salazar as Harry muttered in Parseltongue to the statue's ear.  The teen paused, one hand resting on the topmost curve of the stone ear, and grinned at the statue of his ancestor.

"No problem there, Sal.  I'll talk to you later."

"And bring the unicorn and the dragon with you!" yelled Salazar after Harry as the teen ducked into the passageway.

* * * *

When Harry crawled out of the passage behind the marble staircase, his eyes fell upon a pair of shoes.  Following them up, he met Cornelius Fudge's eyes.

"Hello, sir," he piped as he stood, brushing dust from the knees of his rather tattered jeans.  The Minister looked askance at him.

"This is dreadful business you have flying about, Mister Potter.  What is the meaning for these lies?"

"What lies?" asked Harry innocently.

Fudge frowned.

"Now, now, Potter.  You'll not have _me_ believing this rubbish about you being an Heir of Slytherin.  First that bit about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now _this_.  Who do you think you're fooling?"

Harry almost laughed aloud.  Fudge thought he was joking!  _Ha!_  He absently rubbed the dark scars on his right wrist, remembering the words the Thestral had whispered into his mind.  _'Protection.'_  But from what?  Or whom?

Not Fudge certainly.  He could protect himself from _him._

Harry smirked and said, "Believe what you will, sir, but I _am_ the Heir of Slytherin and _Voldemort_ (Fudge quivered here) _has_ returned."

"You are digging your own grave, Potter."

"Well then I suppose I'll get the depth right, won't I?" quipped Harry before he turned sharply on a heel and started towards the Great Hall.  "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have a Feast to attend." 

"_Potter!_" bellowed the Minister from behind him but the dark-haired teen just continued on towards the Great Hall.  A number of second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors froze as they saw him approach and began to back away hastily.  That brought a frown from the young Heir of Slytherin.  To his left, two second year Slytherins looked at him with admiration and his frown deepened.  He didn't want the fear or the admiration.  Or the turning of the Slytherins backs on Voldemort just because he was the stronger Heir.  He just wanted to be _himself_ and be left _alone_.  Without anyone's fear, pity, ridicule, admiration, or _anything._

With a heavy sigh, Harry entered the Hall, instantly falling under the gaze of most of those already inside.  Several teachers eyed him disdainfully – with the exception of McGonagall and Dumbledore.  The former smiled tightly at him whilst the latter gave him a measuring look.

Harry ignored the stares from his fellow students and walked over to where his friends had already seated themselves.  "'Lo all," he said, forcing cheer into his voice as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"You okay?" asked Ginny, scooting closer to him.  Her brown eyes were wide and questioning.

Harry forced a smile and replied, "Yeah.  I'm good.  How about you lot?"

"Oh," said Ethan airily, "besides the occasional glare and condemnation to Hell, we're fine."

Harry arched an eyebrow, a habit picked up from Ethan.

"Condemnations to Hell?  How come I didn't get one?"

Ginny and Hermione both gave him scathing looks and he held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm _joking_."

"This _isn't_ a laughing matter," said Hermione sternly, an air of McGonagall in her voice.  "Its serious."

Ethan groaned and let his head drop onto the table.  "Please leave my twin out of this," he mumbled into the wood.

"What was that?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Nothing," replied Ethan, popping back up.  "And this isn't Sirius."

"I'm beginning to hate that joke."

"I agree," rumbled Ginny with a glare and a crossing of her arms.

Ethan held up his hands in defense and gave Harry a look that read _'What did I do?'_  The other dark-haired teen chuckled at that then said, "Fudge is here."

"_The Minister?_" gasped Ginny.  "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, telling me that I'm a liar."

"How _dare he…_"

"The man is an _idiot_, Ginny," said Ethan with a slight sneer.  "He won't believe anything Dumbledore tells him yet believes everything Lucius says.  Only an idiot should believe a Malfoy."

Harry coughed into his hand then said softly, "_We're_ believing a Malfoy."

Ethan frowned.  "Draco is an entirely different story."

"Ah, but you said _Malfoy's_, not _Lucius Malfoy_."

"_Stop twisting my words!_"

"You did it to yourself," said Harry in a singsong voice.

"Bastard."

"Braggart."

"'Sod."

"Ass."

"Ignoramus."

"Fool."

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Oh stop it, you two," scolded Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Harry and Ethan both looked abashed and replied in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

The two girls both glanced heavenward and the two boys grinned mischievously at each other.

* * * *

Next morning…

"Mister Malfoy!"

Draco blinked as he started to shove his trunk onto the train and turned to find a furious McGonagall striding towards him.  He took a nervous step back as she stormed up to him and reached out a hand to grasp his right ear.

"_Ow!_" he yelped and tilted his head to the side to aleave the pain.  "Professor…what?"

"Mister Malfoy," hissed McGonagall, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Going home, ma'am," replied Draco.  "Just like everyone else."

"When you were forbidden to leave the school by the Headmaster?  Go immediately up to Professor Dumbledore's office!  He shall wish to speak to you."

McGonagall slung the blond forward by his head and gave him a firm shove in the direction of the school.  She tapped his trunk with her wand, which floated up into the air as she turned towards him.

"Go, Mister Malfoy!"

Draco felt a sneer cross his face and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robe, which he was wearing over bluejeans and a t-shirt.  He turned on a heel and began to storm up to the castle, scowling furiously.

What had he done to deserve _this?_

* * * *

As McGonagall and Draco climbed up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office, they were greeted by the sight of Harry and Ethan slouching in chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.  Ethan had his combat boots propped on the corner of the desk and he and Harry were arguing furiously about…broomsticks.

"Sure the Firebolt's fast but that new Comet is supposed to be faster."

"Oh, c'mon.  A _Comet_ faster than a _Firebolt_?  Since when?"

"Or maybe its supposed to be more agile…"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope.  Ah, hello, Minerva."  Ethan smiled at McGonagall, which prompted Harry to turn around to look at the two newcomers.  Draco couldn't help but shiver as those serpentine eyes looked at him.

"Ethan, Harry," said McGonagall, a small smile upon her face.  "I found your wayward soul."  She flicked her wand at Draco's trunk, which dropped onto the floor with a _bang!_

Draco's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "You mean _you two_ are making me miss the train?!"

"Would you rather be a _Death Eater_?" asked Harry in a slightly dark tone.  "If you'd have gone back home, that's probably what would have happened."

"How do you know?"

"I had a talk with Salazar before the Feast last night," replied Harry.  "He suggested it."

"Oh," sneered Draco, "we're taking orders from a statue now."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "_We_ don't take orders from _anyone_, Malfoy.  And I'd have you remember that _the three of us_ are all Voldemort needs to finish what he started over fifteen years ago!"

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"Other than he's Voldemort's right hand?" asked Ethan, swinging his boots down from the desktop.  "Other than the fact that he is one of the most ruthless men in the Dark Lord's ranks?"

"_One_ of the most ruthless men?" queried Draco.  "You mean, like the second?"

"Something of that sort."

"Who's the first?"

Ethan locked dark eyes with gray.  "You mean, who _was_ the first."

Harry blinked and turned his serpentine eyes off of Draco and onto Ethan.  "You?" he asked in a surprised tone.

Ethan nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, me.  Hard to believe, isn't it?"  He paused then continued, "But that's not what we're here for.  We're all staying at Hogwarts for the summer."

"All three of us?" gasped Draco.

"Yes," said Harry as Medusa dashed into the office past McGonagall's heels.  She leapt up onto her master's head and purred loudly as she settled down in his nest of dark hair.  "I think we all agree Hogwarts is one of the safest places we can be."

"And it is best that all of you are safe," said Dumbledore as he entered the office from the door behind his desk.

Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of the older wizard and he whirled upon Ethan.  "I thought he wasn't helping you two!" he exclaimed.

"He wasn't," answered Harry darkly.  He cast the wizard a dark frown and continued, "He's only helping us because he doesn't want us in Voldemort's hands.  Most particularly me."

"You lucky bastard," said Ethan sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"I am sorry Minerva was forced to retrieve you so…brusquely, Mister Malfoy," said Dumbledore with a small smile at the Transfiguration professor.

"Mmm," said Draco, casting a small scowl towards the professor.  "Yes, sorry for my ear, you mean."

"Ear?" queried Ethan, arching an eyebrow.

"She grabbed my ear."

When Ethan looked at McGonagall curiously, she shrugged and said, "It was all I could think of at the time."  She then looked at Dumbledore and added, "I will go and put Mister Malfoy's things with Harry and Ethan's.  Excuse me."

As she left with Draco's trunk bobbing along behind her, the blond teen exclaimed, "What did that mean?"

Harry grinned and Ethan smirked as he replied, "It means you're rooming with us for the summer."

Draco paled.

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes_," assured Harry with a mischievous grin.  Medusa meowed from atop his head and he sighed, "Shut up, Dusa." 

A/N: And so ends sixth year…  Lord help us all when my muses figure out what seventh year's going to be.  *shivers*


	22. Chapter 22: I Can't Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

A/N: Dun dun dun!  Seventh year, at your service!  **By our behest.  **_And at your request._  **Served up nice and piping hot.**  _For your enjoyment._  *chuckles*  Enjoy!

Chapter 22 – I Can't Lie 

"_POTTER!!!!!!!_"

"What did you do this time?" asked Ethan as Harry broke out into a wide grin.

"That charm we used on the seventh years."

"Ah.  I wonder what sort of snake he shall be…"

A dark gray snake suddenly came sliding down the staircase, a mop of white-blond hair atop its head identifying it as Draco.  It landed awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, its body twisted around and the top of its head against the floor.

The snake flicked out a long, forked tongue and hissed, "You are going to _pay_ for this, Potter."

"I have no doubt," said Harry.  "And don't worry, you'll be back to normal in a minute or so."

"And I am _so_ going to kill you."

"Try me.  I've been practicing."

Draco the Snake frowned (as well as a snake could frown) and hissed, "Practicing _what?_  'How To Defeat a Madman in Forty Minutes?'"

Ethan snorted lightly at the joke whilst Harry scowled and replied, "No, Malfoy.  Practicing with Ethan _and_ Salazar.  I still have to ask the Sorting Hat about the Founder's weaponry…"

"We could go do that know," said Ethan.  "I'm certain Minerva would be willing to help us."

"The Founder's_ what?_" cried Draco the Snake.

Harry ignored him and said, "But would she _really_ allow us to keep a sword – as that's probably what it is – in the dorm?  I mean, she likes me but she doesn't like me _that much_."

"Good point.  So now Minerva…"

"Is Dumbledore out today?  If he's not, we're blowing the whole plan off."

Ethan grinned ferally and replied, "He's at the Ministry all day.  Overheard it from Aubrey…I mean, Flitwick."

"_Aubrey Flitwick!_" shrieked Draco before he began to laugh.

Ethan ignored the shriek and asked, "We going?"

Harry grinned in a such a way that the Cheshire Cat would be jealous and confirmed, "We're going."

"Three cheers to us.  You know the password?"

"Nope.  But I bet the Marauder's Map does."  Harry pulled the yellowed scrap of parchment out of the back pocket of his jeans with a grin and waggled it.

"Good show."

"What exactly are you two doing _this time_?" asked Draco as he stumbled down the stairs, finally back to normal.

"Welcome back to the land of humanity," quipped Ethan.  "As to what we are doing, we are going to break into Albus' office and kindly ask the Sorting Hat to hand over the rest of the Founder's weaponry."

"Or at least Salazar's," injected Harry.

"Or perhaps just that.

Draco looked from one dark-haired boy to the other then stated, "You both are completely bonkers."

Ethan and Harry both bowed from the waist, grinning foolishly as they said in perfect unison, "Thank you, thank you."

Draco simply groaned at that and looked at Medusa, who was sitting on the back of Harry's chair.

"Help?"

"Mrow?" replied the cat.

"Oh bugger off."

* * * *

"Bonkers.  Absolutely-bloody-crackers the both of you."

"Y'know," said Harry as they approached Dumbledore's office, "you _didn't_ have to come."

Draco looked appalled at the thought.

"And miss the two of you getting in trouble?  Not on my life."

"I feel so reassured," deadpanned Ethan.

"Heng," remarked Harry, unfolding the Marauder's Map as they reached the gargoyle.  "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_"

"What are you babbling about, Potter," growled Draco before he trailed off after peering over Harry's shoulder.  "Slytherin's Serpent…where'd you get _that_?!"

Harry smirked at Ethan and replied, "Family heirloom."  He then turned to the statue and barked, "_Canary Cream!_"

The gargoyle shifted aside and Harry grinned at the other two boys as the moving spiral staircase was revealed.  "Here we go," remarked he, as he shoved the Map back into his pocket and stepped onto the staircase.

"How about I just stay here?" said Draco as Ethan stepped onto the staircase.  Both dark-haired boy scowled at him and he winced.  "Okay, okay…I'm coming."

The staircase carried the three boys up to Dumbledore's door, which Harry gently pushed open, sending Medusa inside in front of them to scout things out.  When the tiny black cat meowed, the three boys entered the circular office.

"And what might you three be doing in here?" came a raspy voice from atop a bookshelf.

"_Ah!_" yelped Draco and stumbled back over a chair, falling onto the floor.

Harry shook his head at him while Ethan located the Sorting Hat, which was peering down at them with its 'eyes'.  "We wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"Ah," said the Hat, "Severus.  Or should I say, Ethan?"

"Severus Snape is dead," said Ethan with a little bit of a growl in his voice.

"I see.  What exactly do you three wish of me?"

"We wanted to know if any of the other Founder's besides Gryffindor put a piece of weaponry into you," said Harry, peering up at the Hat.

The Hat turned its gaze on him and started slightly.

"So I was not mistaken," it murmured as though to itself.  "You _are_ a Slytherin!"

"By blood only, I assure you," quipped Harry darkly.  "Can you answer the question?"

The Hat tutted and said, "As testy as Salazar ever was.  Tell me first, young Slytherin, how is the old bugger?  Still calling Riddle an imp?"

Harry nodded and the Hat laughed.

"Ah, so he has not changed over the years.  Very good.  And yes, young Slytherin, there _are_ other weapons besides Godric's sword hidden in my depths.  Why do you want them?  Only the descendants of the Founder's can handle the weapons."

"Well, do you know who they are?" asked Harry.  "Besides me, I mean."

The Hat seemed to smirk and replied, "I do.  But I cannot tell you exactly."

"And why not?" exclaimed Draco, finally scrambling to his feet, looking rather pink.

"Because, young Dragon, that is my choice.  I will give you a riddle to solve."

"Do tell," said Ethan, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The Hat coughed lightly then intoned, "Find Serpent hidden in Lion's heart, with Lion wrought in Serpent's bain.  Raven will dwell in Dragon's fire, and Badger will hold court in Brilliance's reign."

"That's it?" cried Draco.  "That's all your going to…"

Harry clapped his hand over Draco's mouth then turned to the Hat and said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, young Slytherin," replied the Hat.

"What about the weapons?" asked Harry, casting a slightly glance at Ethan as the boy paced back and forth, muttering.

The Hat frowned and said, "Salazar's weaponry I have to give but the others must wait until the other's are found.  Godric's sword is there behind you.  I know you have used it once before, young Slytherin."

"Yeah," said Harry before he turned sharply towards Ethan.  "What are you muttering about?"

Ethan looked up in surprise at being addressed and breathed, "I think I solved the riddle."

"That was fast," remarked Draco in a disbelieving tone.

"Do tell," said the Hat, bouncing slightly.

Ethan smiled and said, "The Serpent hidden in Lion's heart is obviously Harry.  And the Raven dwelling in Dragon's fire has to be Draco."

"_WHAT?!_" exclaimed Draco as the Hat nodded enthusiastically.

Ethan grinned at his success and continued, "The Lion wrought in Serpent's bain has to be me, being as I was one of Voldemort's bain's.  And the Badger holding court in Brilliance's reign…"

Harry suddenly looked up in shock and his eyes met Ethan's.

"You're not saying…"

Ethan nodded.

"I am…"

"_Hermione?_" gasped Harry.

"Correct!" cried the Hat.  "Your brilliant mind never ceases to amaze me, young Gryffindor."

"Thank you," said Ethan, looking a little unnerved at being called 'Gryffindor'.

"You must be joking," gasped Draco.  "Me?  A descendant of Ravenclaw?  No possible way…"

"Over a thousand years between then and now?" said the Hat, arching what eyebrows it had.  "I assure you there _was_ a way, young Dragon."

"Why do I keep getting called that?" grumbled Draco.

"Because that is what you are," replied the Hat.  "Gryffindor is a unicorn, Hufflepuff is a phoenix, and Slytherin…"

"Let me guess," grumbled Harry.  "A basilisk?  Or perhaps a chimera?  No!  A Runespoor!"

"Wrong on all accounts, young Slytherin," said the Hat in an amused tone.  "But good guesses nonetheless."

"What then?" asked Harry, spreading his arms wide.

"What creature of the Dark Forest has cast its protection upon you?"

Harry's jaw dropped at the same time Ethan and Draco turned to stare at him.  The dark-haired teen touched his right wrist, rubbing his thumb along the dark scars there.

"_A Thestral?_" he gasped in disbelief.

"Don't sound so amazed, boy!" cried the Hat.  "They sensed it in you!  One of their own in need.  Why else would they have come to your aid?"

"I wondered that myself," remarked Ethan.

"And didn't say anything about it, I see," quipped Draco, earning a dark scowl from the other boy.  He ignored it and turned towards the Hat.  "So what exactly do these things that we are entail?  Can we turn into them?"

"Of course," replied the Hat.  "With the proper training.  _Animagus training_."

"_Those are their Animagi forms!_" exclaimed Ethan.  "But there haven't been magical Animagi forms since…since…"

"Merlin himself," said the Hat.  "And he had four forms.  Phoenix, dragon, unicorn, and gryphon."

"Bloody hell," remarked Ethan.  "We've got to tell Minerva.  Cripes, you've all got to get _pointers_ from Minerva!  Harry, where's that book Remus sent?"

"The Animagi one?"

"No, the _other _book he sent.  _Yes, the Animagi one!_"

"In my trunk."

"Dig it out the second we get back.  I need to refresh my memory."

"What do you mean 'refresh your memory?'" demanded Draco.  "You mean, you _knew_ you're an Animagus?"

"Was," corrected Ethan.  "And you're wrong, Hat.  _I'm_ the most recent proprietor of a magical Animagus form."

"Then why were you surprised?" asked Harry.

"Because I thought I was the only one," replied Ethan.  "Now I've got to learn everything over again.  Blast and bugger.  If only I'd found that book of Potter's a few years earlier."

"You _stole_ my dad's book?" gasped Harry.

"Stole is such a strong word," grumbled Ethan.

"What happened to it?"

"I returned it.  I may have been a Slytherin but I was no thief.  Besides, your mother would have killed me if she'd found out."

"Time to go, younglings," said the Hat suddenly.  "The Headmaster returns."

"Crap," spat Ethan.  "We've got to hurry."

"_The weaponry!_" hissed Harry.

"We'll come back!" snapped Draco, grabbing the other boy's arm and getting set to pull him.

"No need," said the Hat.  "Take it.  And be gentle with Helga's old staff.  It will be volatile in your hands."

"We'll remember that," remarked Ethan, watching as the air shimmered between them and a staff etched with ancient runes clattered to the ground, followed by a longbow (also etched with runes) complete with a full quiver of arrows, and what appeared to be a katana.  Harry picked up the sheathed katana and slung it over his shoulder, motioning Draco to picked up the bow and quiver.  The blond did this with reluctance until he straightened, bow in hand.  Then he slung the quiver across his back in a sure motion and gently plucked the taunt bowstring.  It _twanged_ and echoed softly through the office.

Ethan gingerly picked up the staff, upon which the runes glowed for a moment with pale blue light before fading away.  He then grabbed Gryffindor's sword from its place in the office and held it loosely in one hand.

"Let's go," said Harry, pulling out the map as they turned to leave.

"Be careful, younglings," called the Hat as they stepped out onto the staircase.  "Be careful…"


	23. Chapter 23: Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 23 – Sorry 

Harry,

You must be joking.  Me?  The descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?  That's just not possible.

You're so joking,

Hermione

* * * *

Ethan,

Please tell me Harry was joking about me being the descendant of Hufflepuff.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

I swear I'm not joking.  Solemnly even.  If you think _that's_ unbelievable, Malfoy's the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.

So not joking,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

I can't tell you that.  And you think you have it bad?  _I'm_ a descendant of Godric Gryffindor.  I'm beginning to think the same gods who are making Harry's life miserable are after me now.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

WHAT??? 

How did _that_ happen?

Sighed,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

I hope not.  I'll have a mental breakdown if I have to worry much more about the both of you.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

*snicker*  Don't tell me you haven't been told how babies are made.  Tut, tut.  How far behind the times you are.

Snickering,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

I will attempt to keep you from having a mental breakdown as much as possible.  Cross my heart.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

You.  Are.  An.  Ass.

Bugger you,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

You're an angel.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Bint.

Smirking,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Actually I'm a unicorn but hey…

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Bastard.

Sticking out tongue,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

What are you talking about?

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

How immature.

Poof.

Laughing,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Something the Sorting Hat told us.  Apparently we all have pre-determined Animagi forms.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Who's immature, you git?

Take that,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

There's no way.  Animagi forms cannot be pre-determined.

Can they?

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Oh, I'm hurt.  I'm falling over in painful spasms.  Oh, the agony!  Someone saaaaaveeee meeeeee.

En garde,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

According to the Hat they can.  I'm checking a book Remus sent Harry about that right now.

If I can't find anything there I'll ask Minerva.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Ha ha, very funny.

Queer.

I am not sword-fighting,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

Why not ask Sirius too?

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Again, bint.

The pen is mightier than the sword,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Sirius wouldn't know anything about Animagi if it hit him in the head.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Immature bastard.

So's my wand,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

Since when have you called him Sirius?

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

We so have no lives.

Is that a challenge?

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

I guess I should tell you that he's my twin brother, shouldn't I?

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Agreed.

No way,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

SIRIUS IS YOUR TWIN!!!!

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Scared?

Scaredy-cat,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Er, yeah?

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Of you?  Pish!

DID YOU KNOW SIRIUS IS ETHAN'S TWIN???!!!!!!

Back at you,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

And when were you going to tell me this?

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Oooo, so strong.

And yes, I did.  He told me at the end of fifth year.  Why?  Don't tell me he _just now_ told you.

Can't believe this,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Uh, right now?

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Back off, now.  Or I'll tell Ethan you're hitting on me.

And yes, he did!  I can't believe you've known for a year!  _HARRY!_

How dare he,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

You are in so much trouble.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Hitting on you?  C'mon, Herm, I like Gin.

Hey, it wasn't my thing to tell.

Don't look at me,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

*gulp*

Er, I love you?

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Ethan,

YOU JUST NOW TOLD HER SIRIUS IS YOUR TWIN!!

Just how psychotic are you?

You crazed lunatic,

Harry

* * * *

Harry,

Well, I couldn't find the right time to tell her!

Get off my back,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

You're right, it wasn't your secret to tell.

And am I not desirable enough for you?

Sad now,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

Not going to work on me, bub.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

Thanks.

Herm, that just brought up some reeeeaaaally bad imagery.  Don't do that again.

Sick now,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Um…

Oh bugger.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Ethan,

You are such an idiot.

Great galumphing idiot,

Harry

* * * *

Harry,

Oh, thanks.

Make me feel better,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Sorry.  *giggle*

Giggling,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

'Oh, bugger' is right.  I am so going to kill you when I get back to Hogwarts.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

You're not sorry at all, are you?

Bint,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

I'll be hiding in the traveling broom closet if you need me.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Not a bit!

Git,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

I'll be coming after you with an axe.

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

I knew it.

You are so bad,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

MIONE! 

Horrified,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

Thank you, thank you.

Its Ethan's fault,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

What?  *looks innocent*

Love,

Mione

* * * *

Herm,

You're a nut.

Anyway, have to go.  Have a practice session with Ethan in the armory.

See you when you get back here.

Signed,

Harry

* * * *

Mione,

Please don't kill me.

Have to go now.  Practice session with Harry in the armory.

Can't wait to see you.

Love,

Ethan

* * * *

Harry,

So are you.

Signed,

Herm

* * * *

Ethan,

Now why would I do that?

Can't wait to see you either.  It's killing me!

Love,

Mione

A/N: I so loved writing this chap…  ^____^


	24. Chapter 24: Oh What a Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 24 – Oh What a Day 

"Are you sure we should be out here?" asked Draco, glancing about the platform nervously.

Harry rolled his serpentine eyes and replied, "Chill, Malfoy.  Its not like Voldemort is going to attack the platform."

"He's not _that_ reckless," added Ethan.  "Besides, I can't wait for Hermione to get up to the castle."

"And I can't wait for Gin."

Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Love birds."

"You can bet on it," chorused the two dark-haired boy's, who were both now – finally at age seventeen – approaching six feet in height.  Ethan was still the slightly taller one but Harry was much more agile, which gave him an advantage.  Draco was – unfortunately – shorter than the both of them, only being 5'7.

The scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station then and all three boy's snapped up, waiting for it to stop.  As soon as it did, students poured out, the elder one's immediately flocking towards the spot where the 'horse-less' carriages stood.  Harry followed a pair of fourth year Ravenclaws in that direction with his eyes and smiled as one of the Thestrals bowed its head towards him.

"_ETHAN!_"

A whirlwind of bushy brown hair plowed through the crowd and threw itself bodily onto Ethan, accompanied by a huge ginger cat that pranced behind it.  Hermione pulled the green/black-haired boy down into a kiss, which brought forth a whole round of cat-calls and wolf-whistles from the sixth and seventh years.

Harry was smirking at this when a similar whirlwind of flame red leapt upon him and trapped his lips in a fiery kiss.

"What was that for?" breathed Ethan when Hermione finally let him go.  His lips still tingled from the kiss.

"I missed you," replied Hermione.  "Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend without having a wagonload of questions thrown at her?"

"Of course.  I just thought you were going to kill me."

Hermione smiled and said, "Oh, I _thought_ about it but then I decided against it.  I wouldn't survive the world without you in it."

"I concur," murmured Ethan, bending down towards her lips…

"Oh, Merlin, stop the sappiness."

Both Ethan and Hermione turned their heads to glare at Draco, who looked slightly green.  "You four make me sick," stated the blond.  "Especially _those two_."

The two blinked and turned to look at Harry and Ginny, who were _still_ kissing.  And Ron, who was just now getting off the train, looked like he couldn't decided whether to cheer for his sister or tear Harry limb from limb.

"Mrow?" said Medusa, popping up out of nowhere to leap onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other to send the tiny creature two identical murderous glares, which the cat simply tilted her head at.

"Mrow?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I swear this cat is nuts."

"It would have to be to be able to live with you," quipped Draco.

Hermione leaned close to Ethan at this and whispered, "Are you _sure_ he's a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"That's what the Hat said, "confirmed Ethan.  "You've also got a tiny gift waiting for you in the boy's dorm."

"Not _that_ tiny.  Thin but not tiny," said Harry, having caught the end part of Ethan's words.

"What's going on?" asked Ron as he finally got through the milling crowd to them.  He was frowning slightly at Harry, who had his arm about Ginny's shoulders.

"Nothing much," replied Draco.  "We're just standing here discussing how to bring about the apocalypse."

Harry and Ethan both looked heavenward at this then said in unison, "Once again, Draco, we are _not_ trying to bring about the apocalypse."

"How many times must we tell you this?" asked Ethan.

"Fifty?" suggested Harry.

"Many, many more," replied Draco with a smirk.

"What's _he_ doing here?" demanded Ron after he got over the shock of seeing the blond Slytherin.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Pansy Parkinson, who had appeared behind Draco.  Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of her, greatly resembling huge statues.

"Ah, Pansy," sneered Draco, "how are you?"

"Confused," replied Pansy darkly.  "What are you doing hanging around with the Mudblood's and Muggle-lover's?"  She eyed Ethan with distaste and her upper lip drew back from her teeth.  "Not to mention the scum."

Ethan bristled and felt both Hermione and Harry's hands came down on his arm to keep him from severely hexing the slightly pug-faced girl.

"No need for detention at the beginning of the year," whispered Hermione.

"Exactly," came Harry's voice a second later.  "Besides…I want to see what Malfoy does."

"What are you…" began Ron, only to be cut off by Ginny's hand covering his mouth.

Draco looked down his nose at Pansy as he said, "_I_ find myself having more in common with the _Mudblood's and Muggle-lover's and the scum_ than with the lot of _you_."

Pansy bristled and sneered, "And what does your _father_ say about this?"

Draco paled slightly and Pansy started to look smugly at the five teens ranged behind the blond.  Then he gave a little shake and said coolly," Personally, Pansy, I don't give a _damn_ what my father thinks.  He's a _murdering, psychopathic killer_ who should have been put in Azkaban years ago.  And I'd have had a better life for it!"

Several people heard this and turned to stare at Draco.  Ethan crossed his arms and smirked smugly at this while Harry chortled softly.

"You're joining the wrong side, Draco," sneered Pansy.

"Correction," stated Draco with a smirk and a step back towards the five others, "I've joined the _right side_."

Pansy snarled incoherently and snapped to Crabbe and Goyle, "_Get him_."

As the two oafs lumbered forward, Harry and Ethan disengaged themselves from their girlfriend's and stepped to either side of Draco.

"Please," sneered Harry, eyes swirling emerald and black, "do try and get him."

"Yesss," hissed Ethan, snake-like.  "I would indeed love to see the results."

Pansy scowled at them and spat, "What are _you two_ going to do?"

Ethan and Harry looked at each other then both drew their wands, pointing them at Crabbe and Goyle.  "We'll hex the ruddy hell out of the walking walls here," replied Harry with a smirk.

"And have so much fun doing it," added Ethan.  "What should we use first, Harry?"

"Oh, I think a Bone-Breaker Curse'll be a good place to start as any."

Crabbe and Goyle took nervous steps back and Pansy shrieked, "_Get him!_"

"Give it up, Parkinson," said Draco, crossing his arms across his chest.  "If there's one thing you should remember about me, it's that once my mind is made up, _it's bloody well made up_.  So bugger off."

"Go away," added Ethan.

"And, please, don't come again," finished Harry, with a crossing of his arms and a dark swirl of his serpentine eyes.

Pansy sneered and spat, "You'll pay for this, Malfoy.  Joining the scum and the Mudblood's will be your undoing."

"Ooo, undoing," sneered Ginny as she stepped up beside Harry, "that's a big word, isn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and moved to stand beside Ethan.

"A _very_ big word, Ginny," said the bushy-haired girl.  "And though I don't really know what's going on here (she cast a frowning glance at Harry and Ethan here) but if these two psycho's think the Ferret here's actually a good person – let alone has a soul – I'm willing to stand beside them.  Not to mention hex _you_ and the walking brick walls."

Draco gave her an askance look but both Harry and Ethan grinned cheekily, causing Hermione to moan mentally.

Pansy sneered at the five of them then turned on a heel and stormed off towards the horse-less carriages.  Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other nervously then at the five teens ranged in front of them.  The second Harry tilted his head to the side and his emerald eyes swirled black again, the two boys fled up the hill after Pansy.

"What did it do, have to relay through their second brain?" quipped Draco after the two were gone.

"Guess so," replied Harry.  He turned towards Ginny and immediately the smile he'd had on his face vanished.  The lithe little redhead was frowning at him, hands on her hips and head tilted slightly to the side.  Harry noted somewhere in the back of his mind that she looked very intriguing in that pose.

"What," she demanded, "is going on?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Hermione, crossing her arms and frowning at Ethan.

"Mione, don't look at me like that…"

"How about we just go inside?" asked Draco.  "We _are _standing in the middle of the Platform, you know."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Malfoy," sneered Ron.  "Why don't you slither off now?"

"He's alright, Ron," reprimanded Harry."

Ron turned an incredulous look on the dark-haired boy.

"What are you talking about, Harry?  He's a _Slytherin._  Merlin, he's _Malfoy_."

Harry rolled his eyes and sneered, "Please, Ron.  _I'm_ a Slytherin."

"Don't remind me," said Ron with a frown.

"Hey!" snapped Ginny, giving her brother a light shove.  "Don't you start, Ron!"

"Start what?"

"Start acting like an ass," replied Hermione, turning her frown from Ethan to Ron.  "Jeez, Ron, you act like just because Harry's got a little Slytherin blood, it automatically means he's evil."

"Well, You-Know-Who…"

"_Voldemort_," interrupted Ginny with a lift of her chin.

Ron glared at her and continued, "_You-Know-Who_ is evil."

"Do I _look_ like Voldemort to you?" asked Harry.

"With the exception of the eyes," added Ethan before Ron could reply.

Ron scowled at him and Ethan's left hand twitched hard as pain flared through his arm.  Hermione turned a frightened look on him then fixed that same look on the ginger-haired boy.  He noticed it and frowned at her.

"What?"

"I'd ask you a question, _Ron_," growled Ethan, clenching his right hand into a fist to keep it from latching onto his left elbow.  "But I won't since if I did life might become a little difficult for you."

Harry turned a confused look on the other dark-haired boy at that.  When he saw Ethan's clenched fist and his left arm shaking slightly, he turned eyes that were almost completely black on Ron.  The barest line of emerald showed around his slitted pupil, which had gone down to where it was almost invisible.  Ron took a nervous step back at this and Harry grinned ferally at him.

"Well well," he said softly, "we'll just have to see about this inside, won't we?  Anyone besides me feel like missing the Sorting so we can (excuse the pun) sort this out?"

"No," replied Ginny, Hermione, and Ethan at once.  The three of them were all eying Ron darkly.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, who was standing to his left.  The blond looked back at him for a moment then said, "Hey, its your call, Potter."

"Alright then," said Harry.  "I know a certain place we can go where we won't be disturbed."

"What about McGonagall?" demanded Ron as Harry began to walk towards where one last 'horse-less' carriage stood.  "What about _Dumbledore?_"

"You should worry more about _yourself_ than _them_," hissed Ethan into Ron's ear.  "Now _move!_"

"Back off, Snape!  You'll regret it if you don't."

"Hey," spat Harry, whirling about, "don't threaten him."

"Or what?" sneered Ron.

"Or the two Thestrals attached to that carriage will decide you'll make a tasty snack," replied Harry, pointing at the two creatures, which were invisible to all but him and Ethan.

Ron paled and hastily scrambled into the aforementioned carriage, followed a Ethan with his wand drawn.  Hermione and Ginny climbed in next and Draco started to go but paused.  He looked at Harry and said softly, "Do you really think Weasel's gone to Voldemort, Potter?"

"I don't believe in much anymore, Malfoy," replied Harry in a tired sort of voice.  Medusa, who had disappeared earlier, suddenly reappeared on his shoulder, purring loudly.  He smiled at the tiny creature and reached up to ruffle the downy fur on her chest.  "And I won't say I believe it till I see it."

"What _do_ you believe in, Potter?" asked Draco seriously.

Harry smiled gently and said, "Ginny.  Ethan.  Dusa here.  Even you."

"_Me?_"

"Yeah.  Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Draco snorted and said, "What about yourself?"

"Malfoy…"

"Yeah, Potter?"

"Get in the carriage."

"Whatever you say, you Slytherin you."

"Shut up, Ravenclaw," snapped Harry genially, shoving the blond up into the carriage.

"Oi!"


	25. Chapter 25: Oh My God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 25 – Oh My God**

"_Open_," hissed Harry to the tiny snake carved into the marble at the back of the main staircase.  The tiny carving poked out its tongue at him then the entire wall slid aside, revealing a dark tunnel.

"All aboard for the Slime Express," grumbled Draco as he saw the substance coating parts of the wall.

"For that, Malfoy," sneered Ron, "you can go first."

"No, he doesn't," snapped Ethan, grabbing the ginger-haired boy's shoulder.  "_You_ get to go first."

"_Me?_" exclaimed Ron as he was shoved into the tunnel.

"You," replied Harry stonily, following him.  He drew his wand and jabbed it at Ron, nodding towards the dark depths of the tunnel.  "Get going."

"How about some light?"

Harry frowned then snapped his fingers, saying, "_Lumos orbis!_"  A ball of blue-white light appeared just above his hand and he looked at Ron, only the planes of his face lit, which gave him a gaunt look.  "Better?"

"Yeah," replied Ron nervously, looking from the ball of light to Harry.  "Much better."

Harry sneered and gave a wave of his hand, which sent the ball bobbing in front of Ron.  He followed, wand pointed at the boy's back.  Ginny was right behind him, followed by Ethan and Hermione, who both had their wands lit.  Draco took up the tail end of the group, waiting at the entrance until it slid closed before he lit his own wand and followed.

"How come he can do that and we can't?" hissed Draco into Ethan's ear, causing the green/black-haired boy to jump.

"Cripes, Draco!"

"What?"

"_Don't_ do that," reprimanded Hermione, glaring at the blond.

"Sorry, your highness," said Draco.  "So, dear Uncle, what's the answer?"

Ethan glared at the blond then replied, "There is a major difference between descendant and _Heir_, Draco."

"'Major difference' meaning what?"

"Meaning he's 1) more powerful than us and 2) more closely related to the bloodline."

"Well," drawled Draco, "how do we know _we're_ not Heir's too?"

"Because the Sorting Hat said we weren't," replied Ethan peevishly.  "_It_ would know, having known the Founder's themselves.  Not to mention it has seen into our heads.  If we were Heirs, it would have mentioned it.  But we're not.  We're _descendants_, just normal witches and wizards who've got a dash of one of the Founders bloodlines."

"Who goes there?" came a vast, rumbling voice that made everyone but Harry and Ethan jump.

"_What was that!_" cried Draco, rubbing his head from where it hit the roof of the tunnel.

"_That_, "replied Ethan, "would be Salazar.  Harry, could you _please_ tell your _oh-so-dear ancestor_ that he is _not_ to do that again?"

"I'll keep that in mind, young Gryffindor," rumbled Salazar, his voice echoing slightly.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny.

"In Salazar's head," replied Harry.  "_Open!_"

A hole opened in front of them and spilled warm, golden light into the tunnel.  The ball of light floated through first, followed by Ron and Harry.  As the rest clambered out, Harry dispelled the ball of light with a wave of his hand and pointed Ron down towards the ground with the other.

"There's water there!"

"So _jump!_" spat Harry.  "Sal, why have you flooded the whole place?"

"I was cleaning," replied the statue, his stone eyes crossing to peer at Medusa, who was perched on the end of his nose.

"How did the cat get in here?" hissed Draco as he came through.

Ethan rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't ask."

"_Cleaning_?" exclaimed Harry.  "Sal, why in all nine Hell's were you _cleaning - like - this?_  You could have asked me and I'd have asked Dobby to come down here."

"No, thank you!" piped the statue, his voice quavering slightly.  "One meeting with that little elf was quite enough for me!"

"_Blaggard._  WILL YOU JUMP, ALREADY!" snarled Harry, giving Ron a shove.  The ginger-haired boy let out a squeak of surprise as he toppled off of the ledge and fell into the water below with a _splash!_  Harry scowled momentarily at the statue's face to his left then leapt off of the ledge, diving cleanly into the pool below.

"Why do I have the feeling he's done that before?" said Hermione to Ethan as Ginny peered curiously over the edge at the pool below.

"He probably has," replied Ethan.  "Watch it!"  He leapt forward and pulled Ginny back away from the ledge as the girl started to slip, her eyes rolling up into her head.  She yelped slightly and struggled to get away from him until he pinned her arms to her sides.

"Ginny, calm down!" exclaimed Hermione, startling Harry below.

"_GIN!_" bellowed Harry.

"It's alright," whispered Ethan into the redhead's ear, clutching her close.  He didn't know exactly what she'd been through in the Chamber (let alone through her possession by Riddle's diary) but he knew it hadn't been good.  "You're not eleven-years-old anymore, Ginny.  Tom Riddle is _gone_.  He can't touch you anymore."

A shiver ran through the girl's body and her fist banged reflexively against his thigh.  Ethan's check twitched at the strength the lithe little girl had.  He'd probably have a bruise there by morning.

"_Gin!_" yelled Harry as he scrambled up onto the ledge, soaked to the bone.  Hermione's eyes widened as she noted the vaguely muscular outline of his chest as his shirt stuck to his body.  Her mind then strayed to what Ethan would look like in that position and began to furiously berate herself.  She didn't need _those_ thoughts right now!

"Harry," sniffled Ginny, sounding lost.  Ethan released her and the girl leapt into the dark-haired boy's arms, burying her face in his shoulder and not caring one bit that she was getting wet.  Harry clutched her close, lifting her off the ground in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he whispered into her ear.  "I should have known…"

"I should have told you," snuffled Ginny.  "You couldn't have known what would have."

"I _should have_," insisted Harry, gently pushing her back so he could look into her eyes.  "If I'd thought…I was thinking about Ron and – _RON!_"

"What?" said Ginny.

"_RON!  _Is he still down there?"

"_BLOODY SOD!_" bellowed Ethan.

"**_SALAZAR!_**" roared Harry.

"I can't see everything, lad!" said the statue.  "But there's no way he's getting out of here!"

"I don't care about that!" roared Harry.  "I want him found.  _NOW!  DUSA!_"

"Mrow?" said the cat, and not in her normal nonchalant tone.  Now the tiny cat was all serious, her ears perked and almond eyes focused solely on her master.

"_Find him_," snarled Harry, sending the creature bounding off down one of the tunnels.  He then turned to the others and said, "Let's go."

"We're goin' a'huntin'," quipped Draco with a smirk before he leapt off the ledge to the pool below.  A wave from the bottom of the statue propelled him to the edge of it and he was up and running in an instant, a longbow and a quiver of arrows appearing in his hands as though out of nowhere.

"How…" began Ginny, only to stop and gape as Ethan _and_ Harry both slung sword scabbards across their shoulders.  Ethan silently handed Hermione a staff carved with intricate runes, each end shod in silver.

"I'll explain later," said Harry, grabbing the hilt of the sword over his shoulder and giving it a little jiggle to loosen the blade.  He then drew it free of its scabbard, revealing a bright katana that had curved grooves etched into the blade.  "First, I want to find Ron and find out if our suspicions are founded."

"Judging from the fact that he's run, I'd say they are," growled Ethan, loosing his own sword from its sheath.  Ginny gasped as she recognized it as Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hermione, looking up from the staff Ethan had placed in her hands.

"Stay here," replied Harry.  "And if he runs past, stun him."

"How?"

"Staff's used to be a wizard's weapon of choice," explained Ethan.  "Before wands came into good circulation.  They fell out of use after a few hundred years however.  More's the pity though.  They focus power a load more than a wand does."

"So its like a really big wand," said Hermione, looking down at the staff again.

"Exactly," said Harry.  He then turned to Ethan and said, "Let's go."

"Right-o," replied the other dark-haired boy and they both stepped off the ledge to the pool below.

* * * *

"Here, Weasel, Weasel, Weasel," called Draco as he slipped down a tunnel, an arrow knocked against his bowstring.  He kept the weapon pointed towards the ground but well away from his feet (it would do very well to hit himself with his own arrow, now would it?).  "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Yeah, right, Malfoy!" came Ron's voice from down a tunnel to his right.  The blond turned that way and started slowly down it, lifting his bow when he came to a junction.  Peering head and bow about each corner, he then continued on, not seeing anything.

"C'mon, Weasley," called the Slytherin after a moment.  "Give it up.  There's only so many places to hide down here.  And there's no way out."

"Don't be so sure, Malfoy."

"Great," grumbled Draco as he peered down a left-hand tunnel.  "Now he's cryptic."

"Cryptic, yes," hissed Ron as he grabbed Draco from behind, shoving a dagger against his throat.  "Stupid, no.  Now, let's put down the bow, shall we?"

Draco looked up at the roof of the slimy tunnel and thought, _How exactly did I get myself into this again?_

_Oh yes._

Potter.

* * * *

"_RON!_" bellowed Harry down the tunnel as he spotted the ginger-haired boy's back.  The slightly taller teen turned and Draco scowled furiously at him, a dagger at his throat.

"How nice of you to show up, Potter," sneered the blond.  "Remind me to congratulate you later on your marvelously _bad timing_."

"That's enough, Malfoy," snapped Ron, pushing the dagger closer to the blonde's throat.  He turned slightly mad eyes on Harry and added, "Put down the sword, Harry."

"Let him go," replied the dark-haired teen, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Sword first."

"You are _not_ playing me, Ron," snarled Harry, gripping the katana in both hands.  "Let him go and I'll _consider_ putting down my sword.  After I use it to cut off a few of your limbs, that is."

Ron laughed and took a step back, dragging Draco with him.

"_If_ you can catch me!" he cried and vanished down a tunnel.

"_Dammit!_" spat Harry and charged after him.  "_RRRRROOOOOOOONNNNN!_"

* * * *

Ethan's head snapped up at Harry's bellow and he peered down the tunnel to his right.  The sound of running feet echoed down it towards him, along with the snapping voice of Draco.

_How dare he!_ growled Ethan mentally, a feeling of protectiveness rising within him.  That was his _nephew_ that foolish Gryffindor had!

"_WEEEAAAASLEEEEYYYY!_" he roared as he sprang from his crouch and charged down the tunnel.

* * * *

"I hear them," whispered Ginny as Harry and Ethan's voices echoed out into the main part of the chamber.

Hermione only nodded and leaned on Hufflepuff's staff, her face etched with lines of worry.  If Ron really _had_ gone to Voldemort, Merlin knew what sort of things that madman had taught him.

_Oh Ron_, thought Hermione as bitter tears pooled in her eyes.  _Why?_  She remembered the boy who had first thought her a bit mad then had become one of her best friends.  God, what had happened to the boy she'd known?

"Do not worry, my dear Phoenix," rumbled Salazar.  "All will be well."

"What did you call me?" gasped Hermione, turning about to stare at the statue.  But she didn't have time to wait for an answer as Ron suddenly appeared from one of the tunnel's.  She and Ginny both snapped to attention and got set to fire stunner's at him.

"_NO!_" yelled Draco and Ron whirled to grin insanely at the two girls.

"Hello there," he purred softly.  "One little spell fired and the poor little Ferret gets a new hole to breathe out of."

"Saints and demons," gasped Ginny.  "_Ron?_  Oh, Merlin, _Ron!_"

"_RON!_" bellowed Harry again as he charged out of the same tunnel, katana in a two-handed grip and his eyes all black but for a small sliver of emerald about his pupils.  Ethan appeared a second later from a tunnel a few feet down.  His black eyes flashed with fury as he attempted to burn a whole in the back of Ron's head with his glare.  Should glare's have been lethal, Ron would have _long_ been dead.

"Let him go," snarled Ethan, pointing his sword in the general direction of Ron's heart.

"Not just yet," purred the redhead.  "I want out first."

"Not bloody likely," replied Harry darkly.

"Oh, I think it is.  You see, if you don't let me out, I'll slit the Ferret's throat."

"That won't make Voldemort very happy," said Ethan.

Ron shrugged and sighed, "A burden I shall have to bear.  I'd rather not kill him but if I have to, I will."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he spat, "_Why?_"

"Why?" repeated Ron casually, as though they were having a chat over tea.  "Why, indeed?  Because _I_ was the fifth wheel.  You know what it feels like being a fifth wheel, Harry?  Like _hell_.  So I decided to go be a part of something else."

"You foolish, _stupid_ boy!" spat Ethan.  "You gave up the friendship of a lifetime just because you thought you didn't _belong?_"

Ron turned blazing eyes on the black/green-haired boy and snapped, "You shut up, Snape!  This all happened because of _you!_"

"_Oh, no you don't!_" roared Harry.  "Don't you put this on _him!_  This happened because of _you_.  _You_ turned your back on _me_, Ron, not the other way around.  And Ethan becoming my friend did nothing to harm our friendship!"

"Bullshit," spat Ron.  "It did _everything_ to harm our friendship.  He's your best bud now, isn't he?  Hmm?  Best friends, you are.  Like _we_ used to be."

"Yeah," snarled Harry, "like we _used to be_.  If you think for one _instant_ that this'll make us best mates again, you're wrong."  He then turned his face away for a moment and when he looked back, his serpentine eyes were shining emeralds again, tears glistening in their depths.  "But you're _still_ my friend, Ron.  Even after _this_, I'll still call you that."

Ron sneered and spat, "You'd do well to rethink that statement, Harry."

"I don't think so," said Harry.  "I rather think you'd do well to look behind you."

The ginger-haired boy blinked and slowly turned around only to be faced by the sight of two huge, almond-shaped white eyes glowering at him from the darkness of a tunnel.  He yelped and released Draco, sprinting across the chamber towards the heavy metal door.  The eyes blinked and then a huge, dark shape sprang from the tunnel, chasing the boy down.

Harry rushed to Draco's side, kneeling down beside the blond where he had collapsed onto the ground.  He placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "You okay?"

"Perfectly peachy, Potter," snarled the blond wearily in reply, gracing the dark-haired boy with a small glare.  "I just _adore_ having a dagger pressed to my throat."

"He's being sarcastic," observed Ethan.

"Meaning?"

"He's fine."

"_I am not FINE!_" roared Draco softly, glaring at his uncle.

Ethan smirked and said, "Certainly not."  He then looked at Harry and added, "I'll go make sure that cat of yours hasn't eaten that fool."

"You go do that," said Harry, grabbing Draco under his arm and hauling him to his feet.  The blond grappled at the taller boy's shoulder and helped to haul himself up, leaning heavily against him an instant later.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"Yeah, I love you too, Malfoy," joked Harry as he settled his arm about the blonde's waist to hold him steady.  He then looked up at the two girl's and waved them down with his free hand, which still held his sword.  In a smooth motion, he sheathed it then turned to looked at Draco's neck.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Harry as he forced the blonde's chin up.  "You're lucky he didn't accidentally cut you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," snarled Draco.

Harry scowled mildly at him then turned to Hermione as she approached and asked, "Herm, could you go find Malfoy here's bow?  He seems to have lost it."

"Sure," replied Hermione and bustled off as Draco began to protest.

"'_Seems to have lost it?'_  Have you lost your bloody mind, Potter?"

"Mayhaps," replied Harry cryptically.

"_You_, Potter, are the most insufferable excuse for a human being that I have ever met!"

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, lifting one hand to rest against his temple.  "I have a headache…"

"Can you stand?" asked Harry suddenly, his eyes not focused on the blonde leaning against him.

"Yes," grumbled Draco, "why?"  Not getting a response, he looked up and followed Harry's gaze to Ginny, who was standing about seven feet away.  The redhead looked very lost and had her arms wrapped tightly about her torso, which was gently turned to-and-fro.  "Oh.  Yeah, I can stand."

"Good," said Harry, releasing him so quickly that he staggered.  Draco scowled after him as the dark-haired boy approached the lost-looking girl.

"Gin…" whispered Harry as he approached, slowly reaching out to touch her arm.  He was taken by surprise when she looked up at him with tears in her luminous brown eyes.

"How could he do this?" she breathed, staring at him.  "How?"

"I don't know," replied Harry sadly.  He wished dearly that Ethan hadn't been right, that Ron _hadn't_ joined Voldemort.  But he'd heard it – he'd heard it from his friend's _own lips_.  How could it be denied?  If the Mark wasn't on his arm?  That didn't tell a damned thing.  "I just _don't know_."

Ginny nodded slowly then whispered, "Hold me."

Harry obliged her, gently pulling her inside his arms, where she wrapped her own tightly about his waist and clung there like a tick.  She buried her face in his shirt and shed tears but only sobbed once.  Harry felt tears on his cheeks as well and closed his eyes.  He hadn't cried in years.

Crying had always sent Uncle Vernon into a rage.  And _that_ had ended up with a much younger Harry being slung head-first into his cupboard.

Harry didn't even know if he _could_ cry anymore.  Shed tears?  Yes, he could do that.  But _cry_, truly _cry_?  That he was unsure of.

Serpent's, after all, didn't cry, did they?

Hermione, bow in hand, suddenly reappeared.  Her expression saddened as she spotted Harry and Ginny then hardened slightly as she handed the bow to the blond.

"Here," she said, wrenching the boy from his gazing at her two fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh," said Draco, starting in surprise.  He took the bow carefully from her and slung it over one shoulder.  "Thanks."

Hermione started and stared at him.  Never in her life would she have she'd have gotten a genial word, _let alone_ a 'thank you' from Draco Malfoy.  Maybe things _were_ changing…

"I've got him," declared Ethan as he marched back, eyes flashing.  A huge black cat (Medusa, twenty times larger than normal) padded along behind him, a limp figure clutched in her mouth by their shirt.  Ron dangled from the big cat's mouth like a rag doll, his lanky limbs flinging all over the place whenever she moved.

"See if we were right," said Harry, not turning to look.

Ethan nodded sharply and grabbed Ron's left sleeve, pulling the dagger the boy had been armed with from his belt.  He sawed one bit of cloth through then sliced upward with the blade, careful not to nick skin.  As he stepped back, he jabbed the dagger downward, cutting another slit into the sleeve so it dangled loose.

Hermione let out a soft moan and Draco a groan of horror as the black skull and serpent of the Dark Mark winked up at them.  Ethan sneered at it and turned away, catching the sight of Ginny's wide brown eyes over Harry's shoulder.  A low keening began to come from the girl and Harry turned about so she could no longer see her brother.

The expression on his face was one that would haunt the other three until the day they died.

There was rage there, the bitter rage that comes from betrayal.  And there was pain, suffering – torment.  Sorrow and loss.  Harsh venom and sorrowful solemnity.  But most of all there was pity.

Not to mention self-loathing.

Ethan scowled at the boy and thought furiously, _This was NOT your fault!_

Harry caught the look and smiled sadly.  He knew it wasn't his fault.

But he blamed himself for it.

And so he would forever.


	26. Chapter 26: We Carry Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 26 – We Carry Each Other**

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, her head leaning against Harry's chest.

"Go to Dumbledore, I suppose," replied the dark-haired boy, playing with a lock of her fiery hair.  "Its all we can do."

"Dumbledore won't help you," croaked Ron, looking beadily at them.

Harry's head whipped towards the ginger-haired boy and he snarled, "_You shut up!_"

Ron just grinned a Helter-Skelter grin and said, "And what'll you do if I don't?  Have your cat eat me?"

Medusa (still twenty sizes larger than normal) gave a rumbling growl at that and Harry's upper lip curled slightly.  "Don't tempt me," he growled.  "I'll forever call you a friend, Ron, but _so help me_ if you say _one more thing that'll hurt Gin_…"  He paused here and narrowed his eyes at the ginger-haired boy.  "I'll bloody well kill you myself," he finished in a snarl.

"Like to see you try," sneered Ron, leaning forward against the ropes that held him.  Medusa growled softly and slapped a huge paw down on his lap.

Harry scowled and snapped, "Don't push me."  He then looked over at Ethan and Hermione, who were sitting near him and Ginny, and said, "Let's go."

"To Albus?" asked Ethan as he rose, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Well…" began Harry, rising to his feet as well.  He pulled Ginny gently up beside him as he continued, "We could send him back to Voldemort in a matchbox."

"Oh come now, Potter," quipped Draco, who was leaning against Medusa's hind leg with an arrow trained at Ron's back.  "I'm certain we could fit the pieces of him in something smaller than a matchbox.  A thimble, perhaps."

Ethan smirked.  "I'm sure we could get the pieces down that small.  But killing the lad wouldn't do any good.  He'd still be an idiot, even if he was a dead one."

Ron bristled and snarled, "Who are you calling 'lad?'"

"You," replied Ethan, "_lad_.  And I know a hell of a lot more about Voldemort than you."

Ron sneered and spat, "You don't know _anything_."

"Don't I?" said Ethan, arching an eyebrow.  "I've seen things in my lifetime that would make you quiver in fear at the mere _thought of_, Weasley."  He added a bit of the old Snape sneer into the ginger-haired boy's last name – just for fun.

"Pish," said Ron.  Ethan laughed at that.

"What's he doing?" whispered Ginny, looking at Harry in confusion.

Harry answered her without looking away from Ethan and Ron.

"I believe he's giving him a good dose of what sort of idiot he's been."

"Pish?" repeated Ethan.  "Don't believe me?"

"No," growled Ron.  "You're the same age as me.  How can _you_ have seen so much?"

"Appearances can be deceiving," purred Ethan, looking at the ginger-haired boy through slitted eyes.  "Isn't that right, _Mister Potter?_"  He hissed out Harry's surname in the same manner as he'd done it six years before in the first Potions class.  Ron's eyes boggled slightly and he frowned.

Harry smirked and replied, "Yes, _Professor Snape_."  He chuckled softly as Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  "Oh, yes, Ron.  It _is_ him.  Surprised?"

"…" was Ron's only reply.

Hermione, a small smile on her face, came up beside Ethan and said softly, "I think he's speechless."

"I've always liked him much better that way," said Ethan, looping an arm about her waist.  He then looked behind him at Harry and asked, "Shall we go up?"

"Now that you've thoroughly silenced Ron, yes, I think we shall.  Malfoy, would you mind?"  Harry gestured at the almost catatonic Ron and the blond grinned.

"It would be my pleasure," purred Draco, slinging his bow onto his shoulder before he strode forward.  He and Harry grabbed Ron under the arms as one and hefted him to his feet.

* * * *

The six of them strode into the entrance hall at the exact moment that the Great Hall was clearing out.  Other students stared and backed hurriedly away as Harry and Draco bustled a dazed Ron into the Hall.  As they passed her, one third year shrieked, "_The Dark Mark!_"

Several students began to mutter amongst themselves and Ethan heard one sixth year Hufflepuff sneer, "I bet its just a joke."

"Idiots," he muttered.

If anything, it was the weaponry four of the six carried that brought the real stares.  

Harry and Draco strode up to the Head Table between two of the long House tables, dragging Ron between them.  Ethan came right in behind them, Medusa bounding along in his footsteps.  A few of the older students trickled in behind them, each wondering what exactly was going on.  The Prefects were busily bustling the younger students off (so they could hurry back).

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" asked McGonagall, her eyes flicking from Harry to Draco to Ethan to Ron and back again in that same order.

"A little weasel has been discovered," snarled Draco as he let go of Ron and stepped back.  Harry held up the taller boy for a moment before he lowered him to the floor and pulled away with the slow but hurried movements of someone who didn't want to contract something contagious.

"It was very foolish of you to take things into your own hands," said Dumbledore, looking from the dazed Ron to Harry.  The dark-haired teen smiled wryly at the remark.

"Perhaps," he said.  "But well worth it."

"You should have informed me of this," rumbled Dumbledore, frowning at him.

"If I'd informed you," sneered Harry, "he might have had the opportunity to run back to Voldemort.  Something we need to prevent."

"Indubitably," commented Ethan in a dark tone.

Dumbledore looked between the two of them then slowly nodded in understanding.  He turned towards McGonagall and said, "Minerva, if you would please take Mister Weasley to my office.  Harry, Ethan, Mister Malfoy, Misses Weasley and Granger…if you would follow her.  Everyone else – _to bed!_"

The students standing in the doorway looked suddenly guilty and sulk away as McGonagall swept around the Head Table towards Ron.  She hauled the dazed boy to his feet with a furious look on her face and stormed out.  The five slowly gathered together.

"Well, _that_ was lovely," quipped Draco.

"Shut up and come on," ordered Ethan with a roll of his eyes.

* * * *

When the five entered Dumbledore's office, they found Ron finally out of his daze.  He scowled darkly at all of them as they came in but most particularly at Ethan, who returned the dark gaze with one of his own.  The glaring contest continued only for a moment as Hermione stepped in and threatened to hex the ginger-haired boy into the next millennia if he tried anything.

"Why should I do anything?" asked Ron, smirking.  "Voldemort'll do enough when he finds out about this."

"Voldemort's not going to find out about anything," snapped Harry, not looking at him.  "_You_ aren't getting out of here to tell him and nobody else knows."

"Don't be so sure."

Harry started to turn towards the ginger-haired boy but was stopped by Hermione as she grabbed his arm.  He turned blazing eyes on her and she flinched away, causing the dark-haired boy's eyes – which had been flooded black – to snap back to green.

"Sorry, Herm," he muttered, giving her an apologetic look.

"Its okay," mumbled Hermione, a little shaken by the rage she'd seen in her friend's eyes.  Ron's betrayal had hit him the hardest – even more so than Ginny, perhaps.  And she knew that he blamed himself for that betrayal.  She smiled up at him and said, "Don't let him get to you."

Harry's expression suddenly hardened and he started to glare in Ron's direction but Ethan stepped in the way.

"She's right, Harry," he said.  "He knows that you've got one serious 'hero' complex…"

"I resent that," muttered Harry.

"…and he's going to play on it," continued Ethan, ignoring the comment.

"He's threatening to give you to Voldemort!" spat Harry.

Ethan shrugged at that and said, "Maybe its time.  We've been going for two years with this.  I think its about time we stop dallying and tell the bastard that we're here, so why doesn't he try to come and get us."

"That's a really suicidal approach," commented Hermione with a frown at Ethan.

"Suicidal, maybe.  But probably needed."  Ethan sighed and looked at Harry, who was frowning at him.  "Voldemort doesn't have any of us.  Draco's on our side…"

"How did you two pull _that one_ off again?" asked Hermione, frowning at both boys.

"Don't ask," chorused both before Ethan continued.

"As I was saying, Draco's on our side and we've finally got those damned weapons Salazar has been raving about."

"We're lacking those Animagus forms the Sorting Hat was talking about," said Harry.

"We can work on those.  But, like I was saying, why don't we let Voldemort know that I'm alive?  I'm rather ready to end this little façade."

Hermione blinked and both she and Harry gave the black/green-haired young man beside them odd looks.

"Ethan…" began Hermione.

"Your not about to say what I think…" started Harry.

Ethan smiled slowly, a malicious smile that brought back memories of Professor Severus Snape, and said, "I'm rather ready to have my old name back."


	27. Chapter 27: We Do What We Should

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 27 – We Do What We Should**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Potter?"

Harry sighed and looked at Draco as they watched Ron cross the grounds from the steps outside the main doors.

"It wasn't my idea, Malfoy.  Eth – oh this is going to be a bugger, isn't it?"

Ethan smiled from his place at Harry's left and said, "Probably.  Though I'd love to see Voldemort's reaction when he finds out he's been duped for two years."

"What'll the Ministry say when they find out?" wondered Draco.  He then jumped and continued, "Hell's bells, what'll my _mum_ say!"

Ethan flinched and said, "Merlin, help me, Cissa is going to kill me for this."

"She's going to do more than _kill you_, Uncle," said Draco.  "She's going to _kill you_ bring you back to life then _kill you again!_"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"I'll tell you what'll really be funny," said Harry with a small smirk on his face.

Draco and Ethan looked at each other then at the boy standing between them.'

"What?" they asked in unison.

Harry's smirk widened into a grin as he said, "Everyone else finding out who you really are!  Especially Fred and George!"

Ethan grinned and said wistfully, "Now there's two expressions I wish I could see."  He then sombered and looked out across the ground at Ron's retreating form.  "Who is going to tell them about this?"

Harry sombered as well at that comment and his eyes hardened a little.  He considered the Weasley's family – which was probably the reason Voldemort had taken Ron into his ranks instead of just killing him.  If Ron's betrayal had hit him hard, what would it do to his bloodkin?

"I don't want Dumbledore to do it," said Harry.  "I told him so."

"You're going to?" asked Draco, his eyebrows arching slightly.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I think so.  My fault, after all."

"This was _not_ your fault, Harry!" snapped Ethan.

Harry turned his serpentine eyes on his friend and said, "Good of you to say that, Sev, but I know better."

Ethan opened his mouth to say something then realized what Harry had called him.  Draco heard it too and stared at the dark-haired boy.

"'Sev?'" repeated Ethan.

Harry asked, "That's your name, isn't it?"

Ethan – er, Severus nodded slowly and said, "Yeah.  That's my name."

"Then what are you complaining for?"

"I wasn't complaining."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too," finished Harry with a smirk.

"You are too good at changing the subject," said Severus with a frown.

"Thank you."

"But," added Severus with a raised finger and a glimmer in his black eyes, "don't think I'll just let this go.  Ron's betrayal wasn't your fault, Harry, anymore than it was mine or Mione's or Ginny's.  I _know_ how betrayal works – I've done it before.  You can say someone pushed you to it but in the end it was _your_ choice to do what you did.  That's how free will works.  You make your own choices and you build your own stairway or make your own grave.  Ron decided to dig his own grave.  I almost took that path the first time about.  Now I'm building that damned stairway towards the Light and not giving one damned cent to what the Dark says about it."

"Thanks," said Harry softly, smiling slightly at the boy beside him.

Severus clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Anytime.  Now, c'mon then.  We've got a family to inform."

Harry nodded and pushed himself up off the steps.

* * * *

"_He did what?_"

"Molly, I don't think…" began Arthur Weasley.

"_Arthur!_"  Molly Weasley turned a furious gaze on Harry and hissed, "What do you mean Ron has gone to ou-Know-Who?  Ron would never do such a thing!"

"He would, Mum," said Ginny.  "I saw it. I… (she shuddered here) …I saw the Mark on his arm."  She seemed to sink into herself after that and Harry wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her close.  The girl leaned into his embrace, eyes closed as she shook slightly.

Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe it.  Ron…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry softly, not looking at her.  "It…I should have been paying attention.  I should have seen what was going on.  Maybe if I had…  Maybe…"  He trailed off and just shook his head, unmindful of Molly rising to her feet.

She stepped towards him and enveloped him and her daughter in a warm hug, causing Harry to stiffen slightly.  When she pulled back, he turned his face away from hers, only to have it pulled back by warm fingers.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, staring – much like her daughter – fearlessly into the serpentine eyes that almost mirrored Voldemort's.  The eyes that marked him as – even if a fraction so – as a little bit of that madman's kin.

As Harry looked down at her face, he felt something inside him break.  Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to force them back.  But they continued to flow, even as he tried to stop them.

Molly gentle removed Ginny from his arms and took him into her own.  Harry wrapped his arms around the Weasley matriach and, in that instant, everything came out.

All his grief and pain.

He sank into that welcoming embrace and sobbed without remorse into the shoulder offered to him.

The Serpent shed tears.


	28. Chapter 28: A Time for Forgiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 28 – A Time For Forgiving**

The Ministry Tricked!

It seems that Ethan Snape, the 'son' of Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is actually the Professor himself!  And interview with 'Ethan'  by Miss Lana Chaines reveals the truth of the disception.

 "Why?" is the first question asked of Mister Snape. 

"What would have been the student's reactions if they'd known that their professor was a teenager again?" was 'Ethan's' reply.  When asked later why he was coming out now, 'Ethan' replied, "It's hard to hide the truth for long.  Even from yourself."

A few short words with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore revealed that 'Ethan's' condition is irreversible.  Potion's Master Demetrii Vorinhoff of the Durmstrang Insitute of Magic was, according to Dumbledore, sent the remnants of the potion.  Vorinhoff (for those who do not know) is the foremost Potion Master in the Wizarding World and the teacher Severus Snape apprenticed under.  He determined that the potion concoted during a Fifth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potion's class had no method of reversal.  Leaving Professor Snape trapped in the body of his fifteen-year-old self.

Since then, 'Ethan' has become a student at Hogwarts, much like any other.  A surprising friendship has developed between himself and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and who was revealed earlier this year to be an Heir of Slytherin.  Even more surprising is the romance that has sprung up between 'Ethan' and Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch.

So that's the truth of the matter.  Ethan Snape, Gryffindor and Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, _is_ Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

"I rather like this Lana Chaines," remarked Hermione as she passed the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ to Ginny to read.  "She's better than that Skeeter woman."

Harry frowned at that comment and asked, "Herm, what _did_ you do to her?  You didn't let her out did you?"

"Um, no…  Well, she did sort of get out."

"'_Sort of?'_" repeated Ethan-er, Severus.

"Yeah," mumbled Hermione.  "Then she…well…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"ThenCrookshanksateher," mumbled Hermione really fast.

"_Crookshanks ate her!_" cried both Harry and Severus.

"Oh dear," commented Ginny, biting her bottom lip so as not to laugh.

Harry glanced at his chuckling girlfriend then began to laugh himself.  When Hermione gave him a glowering look, he swallowed hard and said, "I'm sorry, Herm.  But that is rather…"

"Funny?" blurted Severus.

Hermione turned her glower on him and he held up his hands in defense.

"Well, it _is_ funny, Mione.  Your cat eating the woman who insulted you several times?  Just bloody priceless.  I couldn't have thought up a better fate for that woman myself."

"Oh really?" challenged Hermione, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Really," answered Severus with a wry grin.

_Boom!_ went the oak doors in the entrance hall suddenly and the sound of boots – many boots – resounded through the Great Hall.  Dumbledore rose to his feet just as Cornelius Fudge walked in, flanked by three lines of Aurors.

"Why does this not look good?" whispered Ginny.

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore in a voice that resounded through a suddenly quiet Hall.  "To what do we owe this…pleasure?"

"Pleasure my ass," grumbled Severus, scowling at Fudge.

Fudge frowned and said, "We are here to take Severus Snape into protective custody."

"Why is that?" demanded McGonagall, rising angrily to stand beside Dumbledore.  The old wizard placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, glaring at Fudge.

The Minister of Magic took a slight step back then coughed into his hand and answered, "According to the birth certificate of one Severus Snape, he will not turn the legal age of eighteen until the second of August.  Therefore, his guardian at the current time is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, his half-sister.  Lucius Malfoy came to me this morning to inform me that his wife wished Mister Snape to be removed from Hogwarts immediately.

"Bugger that!" bellowed Harry, launching himself to his feet.  Ginny attempted to jerk him back down into his seat but he shook her off gently.

Fudge turned towards Harry and said, "Mister Potter, you have no say in these…"

"I don't care if I've got a bloody say in it!" yelled Harry.  "Lucius Malfoy is a _Death Eater!_"

"And a _murderer!_" came Draco's bellow from the Slytherin table.

"That is enough!" yelled Fudge.  He turned to the Auror's behind him and snapped, "Get Snape!"

"Albus!" came McGonagall's hiss from the Head Table, followed by Dumbledore's cry of, "_No!_" as there was a brief flash of light and Slytherin's sword appeared in Harry's hands.  He was over the table in an instant, shoving Severus back as he drove forward.  Emerald eyes flared black as he snarled at the Aurors, "You can't have him!"

"Harry, don't!" cried Severus, trying to get at the dark-haired boy even as Ginny and Hermione pulled him across the table, scattering plates and goblets.

"_Enough!_" came a sharp cry from the entrance hall.

Stillness permeated the Great Hall at that commanding cry.  A figure in a dark, billowing hooded cloak stormed in, halting directly behind the Aurors.  "Minister!" they cried.  "You have no right to take Severus Snape from this castle!"

"I have the word of Mrs. Malfoy!" spat Fudge.

"No," said the cloaked figure with a little smirk in their words.  They threw back their hood to reveal a pale, high-cheeked face framed by hair that may have been blond a few minutes before but was now streaked liberally with green and silver.  "You have the word of my husband," finished Narcissa Malfoy.

"_Mother?_" came Draco's surprised cry from the Slytherin table, where he was being held back from rushing to the Gryffindor table.

Narcissa smiled in her son's direction then turned icy black eyes on the Minister and the Aurors.  "My husband, Minister, wishes nothing more than to turn over my brother to Voldemort.  And to force my son into his ranks.  I will not allow either to happen."

"You-Know-Who is dead, woman!" yelled Fudge.

"_Ha!_" said Harry loudly, to which an Auror snapped, "You shut up, laddie."  Harry scowled at the man and sneered, "Who's the one with the sword here?"

"Not quite, Minister," said Narcissa with a smile.  "I may vouch for that.  If you wish for proof, conduct a search of Malfoy Manor.  My 'husband' will have abandoned it by now."  Her smiled faded as she continued, "There is a war coming whether you like it or not.  To ignore Voldemort's return any longer would be folly."

"Don't speak to me of folly, woman," hissed Fudge.  He then looked at the Aurors around him and barked, "To Malfoy Manor!" before striding out of the Hall.  The Aurors looked at each other then followed him out, leaving the Hall to mutter amongst itself.

Narcissa watched them go before she turned and stared at the much younger form of her half-brother.  "Sev," she murmured and took a step forward.

"Cissa."  Severus pulled himself away from Ginny and Hermione and clambered over the table, coming down beside Harry.  He ran a hand back sheepishly through his hair and smiled slightly.  "You're going to kill me for that deception, aren't you?"

Narcissa, with tears in her eyes, nodded and growled, "Maybe only maim and torture."'

Severus smiled and said, "I deserve it.  I'm sorry, Cissa."

"Don't be," said Narcissa, reaching out to pull him into a tight hug.  "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Same here."

"Aww, aren't they sweet."

"Draco…" growled both Severus and Narcissa at the same time, in the same tone.  They turned to glare at the blond, who was standing on the other side of the table beside Ginny and Hermione.

"What?" said Draco, causing Harry to roll his eyes as he sheathed Slytherin's sword.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" queried Dumbledore as he suddenly appeared at Harry's elbow with McGonagall lurking behind him.

"Please, Headmaster, don't call me that," said Narcissa.  "Just Narcissa."

"Very well.  Welcome to Hogwarts once again, my dear.  Minerva…"

"I will go tell Dobby to ready a room," said McGonagall.  "Harry…if you would follow me?"

The dark-haired teen winced and followed his Head of House as she left the Great Hall.

* * * *

"What on _earth_ did you think you were doing?" demanded McGonagall as Harry followed her down the corridors towards the kitchen.  "After that display, the Minister could have had you taken in!"

"I couldn't just let them take him," defended Harry, absently fingering the sword at his hip.

McGonagall sighed and stopped, turning to face him.  Harry shifted nervously as their gazes met and held.

"There are many things that Albus has done wrong as of late.  What he did to you is one of the worst."  Harry's eyes swirled black at the memory of that and McGonagall placed a hand on his arm.  "But," she continued, "he would never allow Severus to be taken."

"He doesn't trust us," grumbled Harry darkly.

"Trust doesn't matter," said McGonagall.  "He knows that if he let's Severus get taken to Voldemort, _you_ will be at his door."

"Bloody well right I would."

McGonagall smiled at that.

"Its still strange to remember that you two used to hate each other."

Harry looked surprised at that.  "I never hated him," he said softly.

"Could have fooled me," said McGonagall, starting to walk again.  Harry followed her, hands stuffed in the pockets of his robes.

"Hate's something I attach to Voldemort, professor," explained Harry.  "Sev…he's different now.  And even then…I never hated him.  Wondered what broomstick got stuck up his ass, sure.  But hate?  No way."

"Hate is a strong word, Harry.  Even for Voldemort."

"Maybe," said Harry with a shrug.  "But you're the one who was asking me if I hated Sev."

McGonagall gave him a look and Harry grinned cheekily at her.  The witch shook her head and said, "You are possibly the most annoying child I have ever met besides Severus."

Harry continued to grin cheekily at her and quipped, "Thank you!"


	29. Chapter 29: I Wish I Could

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 29 – I Wish I Could…**

"Ssso.  This Ethan…he _isss_ Ssseverusss?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Why did you not know of thisss earlier?"

"I was not informed of it."

A pale white hand whipped forward and grasped the chin of a kneeling seventeen-year-old boy in a tight grip.  He forced the young man's face up until blue eyes met blood red.

"I let you into my circle on one condition, young weasssel.  That wasss to keep me informed.  You, in your tenure, have let two major piecesss of information ssslip by you.  Even Ssseverusss, a traitor, never let that much by."

Blue eyes blazed and Ronald Weasley spat, "I was not trusted with such information."

Voldemort tilted his head slightly to the side.

"And why isss that?"

"Harry would never have told me that he was the Heir of Slytherin.  He would have believed I would turn on him if he had."

"And the deception on Ssseverusss' part?  Why did Potter know and not you?"

"I doubt I was trusted with that either, my lord.  I regret not being more useful to you."

Voldemort smiled, a cold, cruel smile.  "On the contrary, my boy," he hissed.  "You have been…most ussseful.  And sssoon your ussse will be quite great."

"I look forward to the honor, my lord."

"Very well that you ssshould.  Luciusss!"

Lucius Malfoy entered the room from a door to the right of the thrown that Voldemort sat upon.  His gray eyes alighted upon Ron with disdain and a sneer crossed his lips, causing Voldemort to frown.

"Now, now, Luciusss," he said.  "Our young Weasley hasss been quite helpful, dessspite his excussse for a family.  If you would ssshow him to hisss room, Luciusss…I will call for him when I have need of him."

The steel-eyed man continued to sneer and strode forward to jerk the ginger-haired young man to his feet.

"Come then, boy," he commanded, dragging him towards the door he'd come in through.

"Luciussss," hissed Voldemort.  "Be gentle.  Our young Weasley ssshall be…greatly needed in the lassst battle of thisss war."

Lucius blinked at these words then slowly nodded and said, "Yes, my lord.  Come, Weasley."

Ron jerked his arm away from the older wizard and snapped, "I can follow you just fine on my own, thanks."

Lucius sneered at him again and turned to stalk off down the dark corridor he'd come down.  Ron glanced once back at Voldemort then turned and followed, leaving as well.

The snake-like man on the throne smiled coldly and looked down at the huge serpent coiled at his feet.

"The final battle in this war isss coming, my pet.  And now…it doesss not matter if I win or not."  Thin lips smiled tightly and he continued, "I jussst want to sssee the look on Potter'sss face when hisss ex-best friend leads my armiesss againssst him."

Nagini hissed in pleasure and Voldemort reached down to stroke her scaly head.

"Indeed, my pet," he purred, "it will be _quite_ the ssshow."

* * * *

"So, you say this is a short Animagus course…"

McGonagall frowned at Draco, who was sitting in the chair behind her desk with his feet propped up on the aforementioned object.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, this will be a _'short Animagus course'_ as you called it.  Now if you would get your feet _off_ my desk, we will begin."

Draco just smirked at her and leaned back in her chair (which, for some reason, was a Muggle swivel chair) and said, "I think I'll just relax here."

McGonagall started to move forward but Harry, from his own seat in a chair leaned against one of the walls, said, "Don't bother, professor.  I'll get him."

"Like to see you try, Potter."

Harry smirked and lifted a hand to orient on the blonde behind the desk.  His emerald eyes swirled black and a second later Draco was lifted out of the chair and thrown across the room to land atop a desk.  The blonde let out a yelp and tumbled off of it onto the floor.

"See?" said the dark-haired boy with a smile, letting his hand fall back into his lap.

McGonagall smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Harry.  Now, shall we get to business?"

"Sure," growled Draco, pulling himself up into a chair.  He scowled at Harry then looked sulkily at McGonagall.  "Let's go then."

"Must you be so sulky?" asked Hermione as McGonagall turned towards her chalkboard and began to scribble on it.

"I don't sulk," grumbled Draco, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh really?" quipped Severus.  "You seem to be doing a very good job at it to me."

"Shut up."

"_Pay attention!_" snapped McGonagall, whirling around and scowling at them.

Severus snapped his jaws shut and Hermione hunkered down next to him.  Draco just continued to look sulky and glared at Harry, who was chuckling softly at the front of the room.

* * * *

Two weeks later… 

Draco frowned at he watched Hermione – once again – turn into a golden phoenix the size of a swan.  The bushy-haired girl had been the first of the four of them to complete the transformation.  But, of course, this was expected.

"This is so unfair," grumbled the blonde as the huge phoenix flapped over to land on Severus' shoulder.  The green/black-haired boy opened his eyes to peer at the golden bird, lifting a hand that was covered in short black fur to stroke the soft feathers.  A small black horn rose from directly between and a little above his eyes, reflecting light from the torches about them.

"Harry, are you alright?" called Severus, his words only slightly garbled.  He had to fight for them not to come out as half-whinnies.

A low growl was the only answer that came from behind the couch Harry was hunkered down behind.  There was then a couch and a gravely voice rumbled, "Fine."

Draco blinked slitted yellow eyes and said, "You don't sound good, Potter."

"Thank you, Sir Obvious," growled Harry.

"How about a looksie at you, Potter?  I'm tired of seeing the same old Animagus forms here."

There was a scuffling and a bright green eye framed by a mop of wild dark hair glared over the back of the couch at the blonde.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, Potter…"

"_No_," growled Harry, disappearing back behind the couch.

Hermione the Phoenix twittered and launched herself off of Severus' shoulder.  Halfway through her flight across the room, she became herself again in a flutter of soft blue dust motes.  Landing lightly on the ground, she turned to grin at the two boys, her cheeks flushed.

"That is so amazing!  You wouldn't believe the exhilaration!  It's so…so…_wonderful!_"

"Yet painful," came Harry's grunt from behind the couch.

Hermione glanced in her friend's direction and said, "Only a little."

"Heng."

"Really, Potter, you are being…"  The remainder of Draco's words were cut off as his head abruptly became that of a dragon's.  Or a rather smaller version of one.

Hermione and Severus both blinked and stared at him.

"That's new," mumbled Severus, causing Harry to peer a pupil-less eye over the back of the couch.  A pair of rather equine ears poked up through his mop of hair now.

"Definitely," agreed he before ducking back behind the couch with a groan.

"You okay?" asked Hermione, taking a step towards the couch.

"Fine," growled Harry.  "I just wish my damned magic hadn't taken hold of this.  Hell of a lot more painful."

Draco opened his mouth as though to say something then remembered he had a dragon's head now and crossed his arms sulkily.

"Could be worse," began Severus.

"How so?" grumbled Harry, attempting to ignore the fact that the bones in his arms were lengthening painfully.

"You could be a basilisk."

"Merlin forbid."

Hermione smiled at that then blinked as a huge dark unicorn appeared in Severus' place with a _pop!_  The creature staggered slightly and snorted, shaking its head.  Locks of black streaked green fell over the black eyes and ebony horn as he shifted nervously.

"You did it!" squealed Hermione with joy and flung herself at the unicorn, throwing her arms about its neck.  The creature nickered and blew her hair away from its nose.

"Hooray for him," said Draco, giving up on finishing the transformation and returning to normal.  "Maybe you'll be next, Potter."

A low growl answered him and he held up his hands, saying, "Hey, that's a compliment."

"I…_rrr_…know that," growled Harry.  "I just happen to be in a lot of pain here, Malfoy, and smart remarks – or even _halfway_ smart one's – are not the best to make around me right now."

"Gotcha.  No smart remarks.  No, sir, not a one."

"Draco," growled Severus as he became himself again in a flutter of silver dust motes.

"What?"

"Shut up."


	30. Chapter 30: I Just Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 30 – I Just Say Goodbye 

"Is Weasssley ready?"

"Yes, my lord.  But why will _he_ be leading us?  Should not a more _experienced_ man lead?"

"Or woman," growled Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been released in the recent Azkaban break.

"Or woman," added Lucius.

Voldemort smiled and said, "Your opinionsss are noted, Luciusss.  But Weasssly _will_ lead my armiesss."

"But, my lord…"

"_Luciusss!_"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very good.  Prepare everyone.  Tonight we go to war."

* * * *

"How are you with that bow, Malfoy?"

"Better than I was before.  Why do you ask, Potter?"

"Possibly because there are about five Death Eaters making their way up from Hogsmeade, which is – at this moment – burning to the ground."

"_What?!_" exclaimed Severus, Hermione, and Ginny, who were standing nearby.  The three of them rushed to Harry and Draco's sides, staring over the side of the castle's battlement at the flames below.

Harry sighed and said, "Must I repeat myself?"

"No, Potter," growled Draco, knocking an arrow against his bowstring.  "You don't."  He sighted along the arrow and added, "I can hit the first one in the head if you want."

"Shoot to maim, not murder," snapped Severus, his dark eyes reflecting the flames that had engulfed Hogsmeade village.

Ginny frowned and murmured, "I hope everyone got out."

Harry looked at the younger girl and silently reached out to pull her close.

"Don't think about it, Gin."

"I can't help it."

"I know," murmured Harry, leaning his head against hers.  Then he looked at Draco and snapped, "Take the one in the lead down.  And aim for something that _isn't_ a vital organ."

"Damn," grumbled Draco.  He sighted again then let the arrow fly.  The wooden shaft practically sprang into the air, gaining an aura of blood red light the second it left the bow.  Five pairs of eyes watched it as it arched down towards the approaching Death Eater's.

The arrow sliced through the wards with only a small spark of light and struck the lead Death Eater in the shoulder with enough force to spin them to the ground.  The other Death Eater's immediately went on the offense, drawing their wands, as one of them cried out something.

"What'd he say?" whispered Hermione – as though the Death Eater's below could hear her.

"'_Forward_,'" replied Severus in a bare whisper.  "Merlin's beard, this is it.  He's bringing the war to us."

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" asked Draco, looking at his uncle accusingly.

"It didn't think it'd be this soon!  Ginny, go tell Minerva.  Move, girl, move!"

Ginny looked at Severus then up at Harry, who nodded and whispered, "Go."  She nodded sharply and ran off, leaving the four of them alone on the battlement.

"Can they get in?" asked Hermione.  "Like last time?"

Severus scowled and sneered, "_Albus_ let them in last time."

"An experience we do not want to relive," muttered Harry, laying a hand on the sword strapped to his hip.

"Not bloody likely."

"What'll they do?" asked Draco, looking at his uncle.  "You've been in their ranks.  If they can't get through the wards, will they leave?"

Severus shook his head, locks of green hair falling over his eyes.

"This isn't some little battle, Draco.  This is _the_ battle.  The last one.  This is the battle that will determine which side wins."

"The end of the war, you mean," murmured Hermione.

"End of Voldemort," muttered Harry, serpentine eyes swirling black.  "The end of all the suffering."

"And the beginning of another age," said Severus.  He looked at the three standing near him and added, "That is, if we win."

Hermione tightened her grip on her staff and growled, "We'll win."

"Damn well we will," muttered Draco, knocking another arrow against the bowstring.

Severus looked at Harry, who was smiling tightly at him.  The two young men nodded at each other and Harry turned a Helter-Skelter grin on the black robed figures gathering below.

"I think I hear that new age of Sev's a'knockin'."

* * * *

"Professor McGonagall!  _Professor McGonagaaaaaallllllllllll!!!_"

"_Virginia!_" bellowed McGonagall as the young redhead came barreling down the corridor towards her.  "What on earth…"

"Its Tom!" gasped Ginny, breathing hard.  "He's here!"

"Tom?"

"_Voldemort!_"

"Oh Merlin help us."  McGonagall pressed a hand against her breast and demanded, "Severus, Harry – where are they?"

"Up on the battlement with Hermione and Malfoy."

"Merlin," hissed McGonagall under her breath.  She then muttered something and when she spoke again, her voice echoed through every hall of Hogwarts.

"_Attention all students!  Attention!  All fifth years and below will immediately return to their dormitories!  Sixth and seventh years report to the Great Hall as quickly as possibly!  All professors should report there as well!  MOVE!_"

All of the castle was instantly on the move.  Fifth years and below were running for their dormitories whilst the sixth and seventh years raced down the moving staircases to the Great Hall, followed at much slower paces by the professors (minus Trelawney, of course).

The instant McGonagall and Ginny entered the Hall, Dumbledore appeared, looking rather confused.

"Minerva," he asked, "what is going on?"

"Voldemort has brought his war to Hogwarts, Albus," said McGonagall, bringing gasps from students and teachers alike.  "He and his Death Eater's are surrounding the castle as we speak."

"Harry?  Severus?"

"They're on the battlement, sir," said Ginny in a hot tone.  She didn't trust him after what he'd nearly done to Harry.  Probably never would again.

Flitwick opened his mouth to say something when there was a sudden rush over cold over the whole of the castle.

"Dementors," hissed Dumbledore, eyes flashing.  He then turned towards the students and teachers ranged behind him and commanded, "To the battlement!"

* * * *

"I.  Hate.  Dementors," growled Harry as he watched the creatures approach the edge of the wards.  They pressed their gray, scabbed hands against the invisible walls, which glowed faintly gold under the onslaught of them _and_ the Death Eater's various spells.

"Who doesn't?" grumbled Severus, aiming his wand carefully.  "If we all fire at once, we might be able to keep the Patronus' going for a bit, get rid of some of them."

Hermione and Draco both looked sheepish at that.

"We don't know how," they mumbled at the same time.

"Perhaps we may be of assistance," said Dumbledore, striding up to stand beside Harry.  The dark-haired teen flashed a scowl in the old wizard's direction then turned his attention back to the Death Eater's.

"Just as long as there isn't any backstabbing," he grumbled, emerald eyes flashing.

"I assure you, Harry, that there will not be."

"There had better not," growled Ginny, moving to Harry's side with a vicious air.  She had her wand clenched in a white-knuckled hand, which Harry enclosed with his own.

He whispered, "You okay?"

"I keep hearing him," breathed Ginny, looking up at him.  "I keep hearing him whispering in my ear, telling me what to do."

Harry didn't have to ask who she was talking about.  He knew well enough.

Gently squeezing her hand, he murmured, "He won't do it again.  I swear he won't."

"I know," said Ginny, smiling tightly at him.

Harry nodded grimly then jumped when Sirius' voice rang out.

"Having a party without me?"

"_Sirius!_" exclaimed five different teenager's.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Harry, half glaring/half staring at his godfather.

"Well, I _was_ giving Dumbledore a report.  Now it seems like I'm joining a little battle."

"War," corrected Severus, earning a glare from Sirius.

"War indeed," said Narcissa, coming up on her son's right-hand side.  She looked at Dumbledore and said, "Patronus charms?"

"Indeed."

Several wands lifted (most of them being those of the teachers) and many voices cried out as one, "_Expecto Patronum!_"


	31. Chapter 31: Another Bye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

**Chapter 31 – Another Bye**

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Creatures of all shapes and sizes leapt into the air at the sounding of that spell.

Harry's silver stag raced towards the dementors, accompanied by the silver panther that was Severus'.  Dumbledore's phoenix ripped a large swath through the dark creatures, followed by Flitwick's fox.  McGonagall's tiger, Vector's horse, and Sirius' dog all rounded up dementors into a circle, learning Remus' (who had come in with Sirius) giant wolf to pick them off one by one.  Ginny joined the fray with what looked like a cloud of Snitch's and Neville surprised everyone by managing to produce an owl.  Everyone else who attempted the spell just came up with mist that floated over the rest of the Patronus'.

The Patronus' made small work of the dementors in record time and moved back to stand protectively above their owners before vanishing.  Down behind the ranks of his Death Eaters, Voldemort frowned and hissed, "Bring him forward, Luciusss."

"Yes, my lord," said the blonde man, turning and vanishing into a group of trees.  When he reappeared a few moments later, it was with a tall figure cloaked in black.  Voldemort smirked at this and turned to look up at Harry, lazily locking eyes with the young man.

Harry flinched as his scar flared painfully but stared right back at the Dark Lord.

"Potter!  Give yourssself to me now and I ssshall leave Hogwartsss be."

Harry snorted and crossed his arms, scowling.  Voldemort arched an eyebrow.

"Come now, Potter!  Sssurely you don't want all of your friendsss to die…  Asss they sssurely will if thisss comesss to a fight."

"What do you mean '_comes to a fight?'_" demanded Harry.  "It looks like your damn well ready for a fight!"

"A fight isss a much different thing than a masssssacre, cousssin."

Harry's eyes rolled black at that and he bellowed, "_Don't you dare think you're going to play on our relation!_"

Voldemort smirked.

"Oh, but I ssshall play on one relation of yoursss.  Aubrey!"

"My lord," said the cloaked figure that had come with Lucius.

"Throw back your hood, my ssson.  Ssshow Potter your face."

The figure nodded slowly and reached up hands that were as pale as blocks of ice and threw back their hood.

"Oh my God," gasped Ginny, sagging against Harry's side.  He pulled her close as she buried her face against his neck, mumbled, "No, please, no…"

The creature that had once been Ronald Weasley just smiled a cruel smile and looked at Voldemort.  "Shall I dispel their miniscule protections, lord?"

Voldemort smirked as he said, "Yes, Aubrey.  Do so."

"He can't do that, can he?" exclaimed Draco as Ro-Aubrey started towards the edge of the wards.  He looked up at his mother then at his uncle.  "Can he?"

Narcissa looked at Severus, who shook his head slowly.  Dumbledore was the one to reply to the blonde's inquiry.

"He may very well be able to, Mister Malfoy."

"May is not an option," snarled Harry, eyes swirling completely black now.  "He _can_ do it."

"How do you know?" asked Sirius.  He suddenly noticed Harry's eyes and exclaimed, "And what happened to your eyes!"

"This isn't the time, Sirius," said Severus, earning a scowl from his twin.  "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"His aura, Sev.  I can see it.  He…he used to be pale green.  Now – now he's..."

"He's what?" asked Hermione.

Harry shuddered and said, "It's like a black hole.  All of the light around him is being sucked in."  He turned his face away and closed his eyes, burying his face in Ginny's russet hair.

"That's not good, is it?" asked McGonagall.

Harry shook his head slowly in response and mumbled against Ginny's hair, "No, professor.  No, it's not good at all."

Now on the grounds, Aubrey had reached the edge of the wards, which had begun to glow a faint gold at the moment of his approach.  He slowly reached out a hand to touch the invisible shield, eyes half-closed in some sort of elation.  The wards turned scarlet at his touch then black.  A huge crack leapt up from where his hand was and spread out all over the domed area of wards.

Then the wards fell.

* * * *

Flitwick gasped, "This is impossible!  He just dispelled the wards that have been on this castle since it was built!"

"It can't be impossible," said Harry, "being as he just did it."  He took a deep breath then looked down at Ginny, gently shaking her.  "You alright for this?"

The redhead looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks and determined eyes.  That was all he needed for an answer and he let her go, taking a step back.

"I think its time for a cavalry charge."

"Pardon?" said Remus to McGonagall's smile.

"Go," said the Transfiguration professor and Harry nodded, looking at the other four.

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be, Potter," replied Draco, looking paler than usual.

Hermione nodded sharply and Severus said, "Let's go."

"Alright then," said Harry and an instant later, in a flurry of emerald dust motes, a Thestral stood in his place.  Pupil-less green eyes glowed to radioactive frequency's as the Death Eater's below began their charge.  The Thestral threw back its draconic head and screamed a challenge before it flared its wings and leapt off the edge of the battlement.

The screams of the Forest Thestrals and those of four other Animagus forms answered it.

To the surprise of Death Eater's and Hogwarts residents, the Thestrals that resided in the Forest came charging out onto the grounds.  The Thestral tossed his head and screamed again, his wild black mane falling back to reveal a lightning bolt scar that shone white against the black coat.  The unicorn screamed its own challenge, echoed by the shriek of the phoenix and roar of the dragon.

"Merlin's beard," gasped Sirius as he watched the black unicorn race across the grounds towards the approaching Death Eater's, Thestrals surrounding it on all sides.  The scarred Thestral raced along at the unicorn's side, the phoenix and dragon swooping over their heads.

"We have to help!" cried Ginny, turning and shoving her way back through the older students and professors.

"Virginia!" yelled McGonagall after her and turned to follow.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other then locked eyes with Neville, who was shaking but had a determined look on his face.  "Let's go," growled the smaller boy and all three ran after McGonagall.

Sirius watched the confrontation below for a moment longer before – with a soft _pop!_ – he became a huge, Grim-like dog again.  He barked once then went after the boys leaving Remus to yell after him.

"Sirius!"

Narcissa frowned after the Animagus then turned her eyes back down to the battle that was unfolding below.

* * * *

On the grounds, the Death Eater's were not debating retreat.  Even in the face of Thestrals (whom all of them could see) and a dragon, they weren't retreating.  Perhaps it was the fact that Aubrey, the creature that Voldemort had imbued with Lord-knew-what was facing off with the Animagus form of one Harry Potter.

Aubrey smirked at the creature standing in front of him, which snorted steam and glowered with blazing eyes.

"Hello, Potter," he murmured.  "Miss me?"

The Thestral snorted again and stomped a hoof.  Aubrey smiled a cruel smile then charged with more speed than humanly possible.  He drew a gleaming sword from his robes as he charged, a maniacal grin crossing his pale features.

The Thestral screamed a challenge and planted its hooves, flaring its wings and lowering its head to glare at the charging figure under its fringe of dark mane.  It snorted steam and waited for Aubrey to get closer…

Up on the battlements, everyone held their breaths.

Ginny threw open the main doors of the castle on this sight and screamed, "**_HARRY!!_**"

Blade met blade in a flurry of sparks and Harry, human once more, shoved Aubrey back hard.  His scar screamed with pain but he ignored it, focusing on the pale face that used to belong to Ron.

"So, purred Aubrey, "decided to face me as a human rather than a beast?"

"Something _you_ don't have the courage to do," snarled Harry back.  He pointed Slytherin's sword at Aubrey's heart and sneered, "You don't have the courage to face _me_ as a human.  No…  You've got to let Voldemort do whatever the hell he did to you."

Aubrey smiled coldly.

"He made me better.  Like he could make you if you let him.  Look at me, Harry.  No conscience, no worries, no nothing.  I can do whatever I want and never have the repercussions of a soul.  Or at least a human soul."

Harry bared his teeth and glared as Aubrey continued with a smirk.

"No pain.  No more feelings of not belonging.  You wouldn't have to feel loved."

"I want to have a conscience," growled Harry.  "I want to have worries.  I want to feel pain.  I want to feel like I don't belong.  But most of all…"  He drew both arms back, dropping his right foot back into a fighting stance Severus had taught him.

"_I WANT TO FEEL LOVE!_"

With that he charged and Aubrey grinned insanely, bringing his own blade up in defense.

* * * *

"Harry," murmured Ginny, staring across the grounds at him.  She then ran towards the battle, just seconds before McGonagall could pull her back.

"Ginny!"

Dean, Seamus, and Neville charged around their Head of House with wands at ready and dove after Ginny.

"_Obsequium!_"

"_Verto muris!_"

"_Commoveo!_"

Two Death Eater's got caught up in the swath of Dean's spell and fell to their knees, dropping their wands onto the ground.  He kicked them away before punching both into unconsciousness.  Seamus smirked at the mouse now in the spot of the Death Eater he'd hit and began turned that same spell on others.  Neville meanwhile plowed after Ginny, shoving Death Eater's out of the girl's way with his hex.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny, shoving past two Death Eater's and hitting one that moved in front of her with _Wingardium Leviosa_.  The Death Eater shrieked as they were born up into the air only to drop back down on top of another Death Eater who was about to throw a curse at Seamus' back.

"Ginny!" barked Neville, shoving a Death Eater aside to stay on her tail.  But a fallen Death Eater grabbed his ankle and jerked hard, throwing him off balance.  He hit the ground with an expelled rush of air then rolled over and pointed his wand down at the Death Eater, who had their wand pointed at him as well.  Neville gasped and tried to pull away as he saw the face that had been hidden under a now abandoned mask.

"Say goodbye," snarled Lucius Malfoy, jerking the young Gryffindor closer.

Neville saw that half of the elder Malfoy's body had been slagged by fire (hence the reason he was on the ground) and struggled to get away, disgusted by the sight.  When the words of the Killing Curse started to gather on the blonde man's lips, he pointed his wand in a quavering hand and yelled the first curse that came to mind.

"_Pruefoco!_"

Lucius gasped and dropped his wand as both of his hands flew to his throat.  Neville scrambled back away from the man, getting his hands stepped on several times.  When he finally managed to stand up and look around he found that he had lost sight of Ginny.  Cursing, he turned…

And found himself face to face with Voldemort himself.

"Why the young Longbottom," purred the Dark Lord in his serpentine voice.  "Perhapsss I should finisssh what was ssstarted with your parentsss."

"_NO!_" screamed Ginny's voice suddenly and she dove in front of Neville, spreading her arms in front of him and glaring.  "Don't you dare, Tom!"

"What did you call me?" hissed Voldemort, eyes narrowed in sudden fury.

"Tom," growled Ginny, glaring defiantly.  "It's the name I knew you by!  The name I still know you by!"

"Ah," said Voldemort, "the child Luciusss gave my old diary to.  A pity that won't sssave you."  He drew his wand from his sleeve and purred, "I ssshall greatly enjoy being rid of two young Gryffindor whelpsss."

Neville squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against Ginny's shoulder.  The redhead held her head up haughtily and glared defiantly at Voldemort as the pointed the rod of yew at her chest.

There was a sudden cry of dismay from the Death Eater's and the black unicorn sailed overhead, landing directly behind Neville and Ginny.  Its dinner-plate sized hooves were planted on either side of them as its head dipped down in front of them, ebony horn pointed at Voldemort.  The creature shorted and shook out its green and black mane, breathing heavily.

Ginny looked up at the beast in amazement and gasped, "_Severus._"

"Ah," said Voldemort, taking a slight step back.  "Ssseverusss.  How good of you to come sssee me."

The unicorn snorted and Voldemort smirked.

"I sssee you now, my boy.  Thought you could hide from me forever."

With another snort, the unicorn gently nudged Ginny and Neville away.  Voldemort pointed his wand at them again and the unicorn took a step forward, black eyes blazing.

"They won't be going anywhere, Ssseverusss.  And neither will you.  Except perhapsss to join every measssly little relative."

The unicorn snorted and took another step forward, forcing Ginny and Neville to duck underneath it.  As the creature stepped forward again, they began to slowly crawl backwards.  When they were out from underneath the dark beast, Neville grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her into the moiling battle before Voldemort could do anything.

The Dark Lord frowned after them for a moment then shrugged and said, "No matter.  I ssshall sssimply kill you inssstead of them, Ssseverusss."

The unicorn snorted and planted all four of its hooves firmly.  It ducked its hard and glared at him from underneath a fringe of green/black mane.  As though it were saying "Go ahead and try."

Voldemort smirked and took a step back, lifting his wand.  Which was all the unicorn needed.  It threw back its head and charged the Dark Lord, almost skewering him with its ebony horn.

But Voldemort dodged the horn with a snake-like agility and grasped a handful of the green/black mane.  The unicorn screamed as the Dark Lord threw himself across its sloped back, drawing a dagger from the folds of his robes.  Immediately the beast began to buck but Voldemort stuck on like a tick.

He leaned forward and hissed into the furry ears, "It doesss not matter _how_ I kill you Ssseverusss, jussst that I do.  And I ssshall do it now."

With that the dagger rose high and buried itself below the unicorn's dark shoulder, which was already scarred from numerous hexes and curses.  The unicorn screamed again, this time not in challenge but in pain, and reared up on its hind legs, pawing at the air.

Then it toppled over backwards with a deafening scream.

* * * *

The phoenix saw the unicorn fall and shrieked in both anger and terror.  It took to the air, unmindful of the Hogwarts staff and older students joining the battle.  Only one thing was on its mind and that was the unicorn.

In the air the phoenix could see all of the battle.  It could see Seamus and Dean fighting back to back with McGonagall trying to make her way through the Death Eater's to them.  It could see Dumbledore and Vector slowly making their ways towards the dragon, who was currently in an odd sort of tug-of-war with several Death Eater's who had managed to loop a rope around its mouth.  It could see the big black dog dodging between the Death Eater's and slowly making its way towards the clear area where Harry battled Aubrey.

The phoenix could also see Voldemort pointing his wand down at the unicorn, which was lying on the ground on its side.  That would not do.

That would not do _at all._

With a scream of outrage, the phoenix furled its wings and dove, becoming a dive bomb of crimson.  It opened its wings just before it hit Voldemort, who looked up in the second before the swan-sized bird struck with golden talons.  The Dark Lord bellowed in pain and rage as talons and beak tore at his eyes and face.  He tried to throw up a hand to protect his eyes or get his wand into a position to curse the bird out of existence but the phoenix would have none of it.  It flapped its wings and clawed at the pale hands every time they tried to come up.  The yew wand clattered to the ground and Voldemort attempted to dive after it.  But the phoenix pressed him back, further and further towards the forest.

Where two Thestrals waited, eyes gleaming brightly.  The two creatures screamed cries of challenge and leapt forward as the phoenix moved back, leaving the Dark Lord's face and forearms torn in bloody shreds.  One red orb had been ripped from its socket and the other was not in much better condition.  So when Voldemort turned at the screams of the Thestral's, he didn't see what hit him until the two beasts drove him into the ground.  Bones broke and the Dark Lord bellowed in pain before a large hoof came down on his windpipe, crushing it.  Another smashed in his skull as the Thestral's took out their own brand of revenge on the creature that had tried to kill what they saw as one of their own.

He was only mortal after all.

* * * *

Back in the battle between Harry and Aubrey, the dark-haired young man was wavering.  A good amount of his energy had been taken out in his Animagus transformation, which had only completed itself a week before the battle and which he was, therefore, not used to.   Already his arm ached from the contact of the sword's.

Aubrey saw the weakness and drove forward with an insane grin, pressing the young Slytherin harder.

"Getting tired, Potter?" he purred.  "And we've only just started this battle.  Don't faint on me now."

Harry glared and his jaw tightened against the harsh words he wanted to expel at the creature that had once been his friend.  He pushed back and their swords locked against each other, the metal grating harshly.

"Give it up, Potter," hissed Aubrey, brining his face close to Harry's.  "You won't win.  I'm stronger than you, faster than you, and smarter than you.  I'll kill you before this day is done."

"Don't…be…so…sure," ground out Harry, putting all his weight on his left leg and shoving Aubrey back with his sword.  He pivoted sharply on the left leg and hit Aubrey in the jaw with the full force of a roundhouse kick.  The impact knocked him off his feet and he rolled away from Harry, who dove at him, sword flashing.

Aubrey rolled up onto his knees and snapped his sword up just in time to block Harry's downward swipe that would have taken off his head.

"Very impressive, Potter," he said, admiring the angle of the katana.  "But could you really have done it?  After all, I'm still Ron."

"Bullshit!" spat Harry before Aubrey shoved him back.  He staggered but regained his balance in time to block Aubrey's blade as it came at him.

"I think not," he purred.  "Let's see if my dear sister agrees."

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he looked over to his right to see Ginny shoving her way through the Death Eater's.  Her brown eyes locked with his and she cried, "Harry!"

Aubrey smirked at Harry and said, "Isn't she lovely?"

Harry looked from Aubrey to Ginny then back again before he shoved the grinning madman back and yelled, "Ginny, _no!_"

"Wha…" began Ginny before she was cut off.  Slowly, she tilted her head down to look at her stomach, from which the hilt of a dagger protruded.  She lifted her head to look at Harry before she toppled to the ground.

"_GINNY!_"

Harry rushed forward and fell to his knees beside the russet-haired girl, dropping Slytherin's sword as he gently pulled her into his arms.  "Gin," he hissed in a hurried tone.  "Gin, look at me.  _GIN!_"

"Don't…have to…shout," mumbled Ginny, peering up at him.  "Harry…"

"Don't talk," urged Harry.  He looked down at the dagger buried in her stomach and his own clenched at the sight of scarlet staining her yellow blouse.  "Don't move."

"Harry," murmured Ginny.  "It's cold.  Why's it cold?"

Harry looked down at her in horror before her pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't know. I…"

"Harry…"

"What?"

"I…"  Ginny sucked in a breath and Harry saw blood bubble up over her lips.  "_I love you_."  She then sagged in his arms and he pulled back to stare down at her in horror.

"Gin?" he breathed.  "Gin?  Wake up.  Please?  Please, Ginny, wake up.  Look at me.  _Gin?_"

There was no answer.  The brown eyes just stared blankly up at him, no life behind them.  Harry felt a prickling behind his eyes and he pulled the limp form close, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you.  I love you, Gin.  Don't leave me.  Please.  _Please don't leave me.  Don't leave me alone._"

"Very sweet, Potter," came a voice from behind him.  "Now shall we get back to our fight?"

Harry's body stilled at those words and he gently laid Ginny's body down on the ground.  Slowly, he took off his jacket and laid it over her, tucking the corners in around her body.  Then he picked up Slytherin's sword, put all his weight on his right leg, and with a swirl of black across his emerald eyes, pivoted about and leapt at Aubrey with a look of otherworldly fury on his face.

The Dark wizard was driven back by the sudden fury of the other wizard's attacks.  And with a quaver of fear, Aubrey noticed something.  A new look in Harry's eyes.

As during the earlier half of their battle, they were flooded completely black with only a bare line of emerald showing about the slitted pupils.  But now…now the Heir of Slytherin wasn't holding back anything.  He had nothing holding him down.

And every reason to kill Aubrey.

This causing him to stumble in his attack and Harry took the opening that it left.  The katana flashed and Aubrey reeled back, a deep slash cut across his stomach.  Harry's rage seemed to grow at the sight of blood and he pressed even hard.  Aubrey managed to cut him once or twice but they were small and Harry took no notice of them.

It caused even the creature Voldemort had created out of evil to falter, this single-mindedness.

And with that falter, Harry plunged his sword into Aubrey's knee.  The blade slid through bone and tendons as though they were butter and Aubrey went down with a shriek of pain, his sword dropping to the ground.  Harry jerked the sword out of the knee and pulled it back above his head in what would be a deathblow.

The blade came down with the speed of a guillotine.

But never struck home.

Aubrey opened eyes he had shut to find the blade of the katana at his throat.  Harry stood above him, whole body shaking and eyes wide at the prospect of what he'd almost done.  The serpentine orbs were green again now and brimming with tears.

"Why?" he murmured.  "She was your _sister!_"

"Key word there being 'was'," said Aubrey, pain lacing his tone.  "I hope she wasn't too important to you."

"_I LOVED HER!_" bellowed Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pity," said Aubrey and Harry's anger took over again.  He pulled the sword back up and hissed, "Go to hell, you bastard!"

"Not without you!" snarled Aubrey, grabbing the hilt of his sword and thrusting the blade upward in the same instant that Harry's came down.

**_Obsequium=Submission_**

**_Verto muris=Transform mouse_**

**_Commoveo=To Move Violently_**

_Pruefoco=Suffocate_

A/N: The above spells, hexes, and curses are from the Lord and Lady Hex's Guide to Curses.  If you wish you use them, feel free.  Just don't use the one spell from the Guide that's forbidden use!  If you do, I shall have to come after you with sharp pointy objects and with the Lord and Lady right behind me.  **They're figments of your imagination.**  **So are we.**  **Good point…**

A/N2: Oh yeah……ain't that the cliffhanger from Hell?  *maniacal laughter*__


	32. Chapter 32: Goodbye, Bye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

Chapter 32 – Goodbye, Bye 

"Dead," said an Auror as he combed through the bodies of the Death Eater's and those Hogwarts students that were littered about.  It was half an hour after the battle had ended.  The first thing the Aurors had done when they had arrived at the castle was to help get the wounded inside to the Hospital Wing.

The next was to comb the grounds for survivors.  As of yet, they had had no luck.

"Hey!  I found two!"

Two Aurors ran to join the third, who was standing a few feet from a bushy-haired seventeen-year-old girl.  She was covered in blood – most particularly on her hands – and had a staff pointed at them.

"Easy now, miss," said the first Auror.  "We just want to help the two of you."

The girl narrowed her eyes at them then she saw their navy robes and gasped, "Aurors.  _Aurors!_"

"Bloody good show for them," groaned the dark-clad figure on the ground.

The girl lowered her wand and hurriedly said, "I'm sorry.  Please help me get him up to the castle.  He's losing blood fast."

"I am not," defended the figure on the ground, causing the girl to turn and brush a lock of green streaked black hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Hush, Sev."  She then turned to the Aurors and snapped, "_Come on!_"

The three men nodded and moved forward, gently lifting Severus' limp form up off the ground that was now stained with his blood.  Hermione squeezed his fingers gently and started to move along with them.

"You'll be okay, Sev."

"I…know I'll be," mumbled Sev.  He looked around as well as he could then hissed, "Go find Harry, Mione.  Don't you worry 'bout me.  I've had worse."

"Don't you die on me, Sev," growled Hermione, glaring at him.

Severus forced an annoying smile and whispered, "Never."

Hermione smiled at him then pulled back so the three Aurors could carry him up towards the castle.  Then she turned and studied the field of the dead.  With a shudder, she oriented on the place where she'd last seen Harry and headed towards it.

She found Neville on her way there, cold as a tombstone.  He had an odd smile on his face and Hermione smiled grimly as she knelt to close his eyes, murmuring a little prayer as she did.

Rising, she continued on her search, tripping over the leg of a Thestral (which she could now see).  She landed hard on the ground and found herself lying in grass that was stained with dried blood.  Looking up, she saw the still form of Ginny, a dagger buried in her stomach.

A sob welled up in her throat as she crawled towards her friend, placing her hand on the jacket she recognized as Harry's.  At this she began to look around.  Wherever Ginny was, Harry had to be close.

"Heya, Herm," croaked a voice from behind her suddenly and Hermione whirled about, leaping to her feet.

Harry stood there, swaying drunkenly.  Slytherin's sword was held limply in one hand while the other was pressed to his stomach.  Blood dripped from the wound and Hermione gasped, "_Harry_."

The dark-haired young man gave her an odd smile, the same sort that had been on Neville's face, before he started to collapse.  Hermione rushed forward and caught him, feeling hot blood spurt over her as his hand slipped from his wound.  His sword clattered to the ground as she gently lowered him down beside Ginny.

"Oh my God, Harry.  Oh God, oh God."

"S'alright, Herm," mumbled Harry, reaching up with a blood-stained hand to touch her cheek.  His emerald eyes were dazed as he continued, "I got him.  I got the bastard."

"Don't talk," urged Hermione, looking around for something to staunch the blood flowing from his wound.  She finally reached over and tugged his jacket off of Ginny, revealing her blood-stained shirt.  Trying to ignore that sight, she balled the jacket up and shoved it against the gaping hole in her friend's stomach.

Harry grunted as she put pressure on it and whispered, "Don't…let…go…"

"_I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE!_" screamed Hermione.  "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, HARRY!  I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"Gin…" mumbled Harry, eyes staring blankly at the night sky above.

"Would _she _want you to give up?" demanded Hermione.  "WOULD SHE WANT YOU TO STOP LIVING!"

Harry slowly shook his head and Hermione nodded.

"Then don't you _dare_ die on me, Harry Potter."

"K, Hermie," mumbled Harry in a childish tone, his head falling over.  His eyes stared blankly at Ginny's body until Hermione reached up and gently turned his face away.

When the Aurors arrived to carry him up to the castle, she walked behind them with Slytherin's sword and her staff gripped in her hands, blocking his view of the redhead's body.

* * * *

Dumbledore was standing at the castle entrance when the Auror's carried Harry in.  He stopped Hermione and asked in a gentle tone, "Miss Granger?  Hermione?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up at him with haunted eyes and said, "Neville's dead, sir.  And Ginny.  Oh God, Ginny…"  She began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dumbledore, a grave look on his face, gently removed the sword and staff from her hands and pulled the distraught young woman into his arms.  She clung to his robes and buried her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured.  "If I hadn't done what I did to Harry perhaps this would have never have happened."

"It would have happened anyway, Albus," said McGonagall suddenly from his left.  She had just come in from the grounds apparently as she had an extremely grave look on her face.  "Voldemort was going to be after Harry no matter if he were an Heir or not.  This battle would still have happened."

"But perhaps not with the same results," said Dumbledore sadly.  "Will you please contact that parents of the students who were killed, Minerva?"

"Of course, Albus."

As McGonagall walked off, Dumbledore gently wrapped an arm about Hermione's shoulders and said, "Come, child.  Poppy will take care of you."

All the bushy-haired girl could do was nod and let the old wizard lead her away from the doors that only showed a field of the dead.

* * * *

End of Term Feast… 

"We have lost many things this year.  Alliances, friends, siblings…lovers.  But we have gained peace.  Peace for the Wizarding World.  Peace from the Darkness that Lord Voldemort spread.  It will never make up for the lives lost this year – lives that will never be lived out.  But…we will pull through."

As Dumbledore sat down, Hermione leaned against Severus, who clutched her close.  On her other side, Harry looked blankly down at the table.  Medusa (who had also been in the battle but only near the end) sat beside his plate, almond eyes focused on her master.  Across the table Draco gave the dark-haired young man a sympathetic look.

"Harry," he began only to be interrupted at the Slytherin blooded Gryffindor stood up hurriedly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before he turned and ran out of the Great Hall.  Every eye followed him as he made his way out, every soul there knowing why he did so.

Severus and Hermione rose as well and followed him out, Medusa trailing along in their wake.  Draco rose a few seconds later, the huge black dog that had been underneath the table follow him.

The five of them found Harry out on the grounds crouched on the spot where Ginny had died.  He had two fistfuls of grass in his hands and was shaking, fine tremors racing up and down his body.  Tears spattered on the still blood-stained grass.

"Harry," began Severus, only to be interrupted as Harry whirled about and hurled a fistful of grass at him.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

He tried to get up to run but slipped and fell back down onto the grass, tears streaking his cheeks silver.  Looking up at his friends and godfather, he hissed, "I miss her.  I miss her, I miss her, I miss her…"

"We all do," murmured Hermione, lowering herself down into the grass beside her friend.  She started to reach out to take his hand but stopped.  He hadn't wanted anyone to touch him after Ginny's death.  If she did it now, in the place where Ginny had died, he'd scream.  "You aren't the only one, Harry" she continued.

"I loved her," gasped Harry as though he hadn't heard her.  "I loved her and I never told her."

"She knew you loved her," insisted Severus.  "We all saw it.  She _knew_, Harry."

"That's not the point, Sev!" cried Harry, slamming his fist down on the grass.  He turned teary eyes on his friend.  "I never told her!  I never said it to her face!  _I never even admitted it to myself till after she was dead!!_"

"Harry," murmured Hermione as tears flowed anew down her friend's face.

"She knew though," whispered Draco.  "It doesn't matter that you didn't tell her."

"Yes, it does," said Sirius, speaking up for the first time.  He slowly settled himself down on one knee in the grass in front of his godson.  "Even if a person knows that you love them, you've got to tell them.  After all, they might not know.  And it helps _you _know."

"You speak as though from experience, Siri," said Severus softly.

Sirius looked at his twin for the first time without anger.  He slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, I do.  There was a girl once.  I tried to tell her a load of times but every single time by tongue got tangled up in itself.  So I never told her.  Sure she knew I was mad for her – everyone did.  But I never told her.  And I lost her."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, leaning against Severus' side.

"She joined the Death Eater's," replied Sirius.  "Spying for her father.  I never knew till after she had been killed in a raid."  He sighed heavily and continued, "I've always that maybe if I'd told her…maybe she wouldn't have joined them.  Maybe…maybe she'd still be alive now."

"Kat," mumbled Severus.  He stared at his twin and breathed, "Oh Merlin, Siri, don't tell me…"

"You've got it, Sev."  He leaned back and looked up at the stars spiraling high above them.  "Oh Merlin, why didn't I tell her?"

"Who?" said Draco.

"Mischa Katherine Alexi-Dumbledore," said Severus.  "Albus' grand-daughter."

"That'd be her," mumbled Sirius.  "'Queen of Slytherin' we called her.  And Merlin help me, I fell for her."

"Hard?" said Harry.

Sirius only nodded and said, "Very hard.  I never told her and she went and got herself killed."

"Looks like I went and did the same thing," mumbled Harry.

"No!" hissed Hermione.  "Don't you ever think that!"

"If I hadn't been out here fighting Ro…Aubrey she wouldn't have come out here!  She wouldn't be dead!"

"Harry," said Severus in a serious but gentle tone, "you can't keep blaming yourself for things.  The world _isn't_ on your shoulders, no matter how much people say so.  Stop trying to take the blame for everything.  Ron's turning wasn't your fault.  And Ginny's death is _most certainly_ not your fault."

"I wish I could go back," murmured Harry, drawing his knees up to his chest.  "I'd kill the bastard before he got her."

"You can't change the past, Potter," said Draco.

"_You think I don't know that!_" bellowed Harry, leaping to his feet.  "I know I can't go back!  And it hurts like hell!  It hurts to know that I can't go back and save her from that.  She shouldn't have died!  She had her whole life ahead of her!  Her whole life…an entire lifetime…gone.  Oh God, Gin…"

He fell to his knees and began to slowly rock back and forth.  Hermione pulled herself to her feet and slowly walked over to him, kneeling down in the grass beside him.  And carefully, ever so carefully, she wrapped her arm about him.

His entire body stiffened at the touch and she could feel him shaking under her fingertips.  Just when she thought he was going to go off, he sagged against her with a sigh of release.

"Maybe it was her time," murmured Hermione, laying her head against his.  "You don't know that it wasn't that."

"I know," mumbled Harry.  He pulled back slightly and looked up at her with eyes that had dimmed to green-gray.  "There's one thing I'm happy about though."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"The last thing she saw…the last thing she saw was me."  Tears pooled in his eyes and Hermione pulled him close as they began to fall again.  "_I was the last thing she saw._"

"And I'll bet she loved it," whispered Hermione into his ear.

"Yeah," agreed Severus, Draco nodding in agreement with him.

Sirius smiled slightly and said, "We'd better get back before they send the cavalry after us."

Harry laughed and pulled away from Hermione, brushing the tears from his face.  "Don't you know, Sirius?" he said with a shadow of a grin.  "We _are_ the cavalry!"

Severus, Draco, and Hermione all smiled at that and Sirius threw an arm about his godson's shoulders.

"Yeah, you are.  Now come on, let's head back."

Harry nodded and they slowly started towards the castle.  Severus and Hermione looped their arms about each other and tagged along behind them, Draco slouching along behind them.

A little ways in their walk, Harry stopped and turned around, peering back through the dark.  Sirius frowned and turned to look at him, saying, "What?"

"Dusa's still back there."

Severus and Hermione stopped and turned back with frowns on their faces.  Draco sighed and said, "I'll go get her.  You lot head back without me."  With that he began to job back the way they came.

Sirius started to continue on but Harry stayed where he was, staring back into the dark.  His entire body was tensed, taught as the string on Draco's bow.  After a moment his hands began to shake and he stuffed them in the pockets of his robe.

"Harry?" said Severus, reaching out a hand towards the young wizard.

"Potter!  Potter, get over here!"

Harry instantly cut into a sprint at Draco's yell, leaving the others to stare after him.

"What is it…" began Harry only to trail off when he saw the figure standing beside Draco.  Her russet hair reflected the light of the moon slightly and Medusa rested in her arms, purring contentedly.  Harry's heart swelled in his chest as he recognized her.

"_Gin?_" he gasped, eyes wide and staring.

Ginny smiled shyly and said, "Hey, Harry."

Harry let out a sob and ran forward, grabbing her up into a rib-crushing hug.  "I love you," he murmured into her hair as she wrapped her arms about his neck.  "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I know," breathed Ginny.

Severus, Hermione, and Sirius had come up in the meantime and all three were gaping at the redhead in Harry's arms.

"How?" gasped Hermione.

Ginny smiled as Harry set her back on the ground but didn't remove his arms from about her waist or his face from her hair.  "There was a note on my bed this morning…well, _that_ morning to all of you.  It told me that I was going to die in the battle."

"_You knew?_" breathed Draco.  "You knew you were going to die if you went out there and you still did?"

"Well, _I_ didn't.  _Your_ Ginny did."

"Now I'm confused," grumbled Draco.

But Hermione had a look on her face like a child who's gotten their first Christmas present.

"I get it.  Someone went back to that day and gave you a note saying that you were going to die if you went out to the battle.  But _our Ginny_ didn't get that note or ignored it, so she _did_ go out there."

"Now I'm _really_ confused," grumbled Draco, running a hand back through his hair.

"It's best if you don't think about it," said Ginny.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England," said Harry.  "You're _alive_."

Ginny smiled and leaned back into his embrace as Sirius asked, "But who wrote the note?"

"I don't know," replied Ginny.  "It wasn't signed and I didn't recognize the handwriting."

"This is going to be extremely hard to explain, you know," said Severus.  "And the Ministry is going to have field day, what with a sixth year using a Time Turner."

Hermione smiled a sly little smile and murmured, "What would they have said about a third year?"

Severus just gaped at her and Sirius reached over with a chuckle to push his jaw back up.  "C'mon," he said to them and Draco.  "Let's head back inside."

"Good idea," said Hermione, wrapping her arm about Severus' waist.  "Come on, Malfoy."

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, coming."

As they walked off and got out of earshot, Harry turned to Ginny and said, "You were lying."

"About what?"

"That note.  About you wrote it."

Ginny bit her lip and Harry dipped his head down to look her in the eyes.  "Gin, please," he said, "don't keep me in the dark."

The redhead slowly nodded and whispered, "It was Dumbledore."

"_Dumbledore?_  Why…"

"There was something else on the note," said Ginny, laying her fingers against his lips.  "Something I didn't tell them.  He said he was sorry – about what he did to you.  About his distrust of you and Sev.  He thought…he thought this could make up for it."

"Then why…why did Gin…you…die?  I saw you _die_.  You died in my arms."

"Time travel's a tricky mistress," said Ginny with a smile.  "I don't know why she…_I_…died.  I got the note and I stayed out of the battle.  Unfortunately…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"You died.  I stayed out of the battle and you died.  Ro-Aubrey killed you."

"So," mused Harry, "we both lost each other."

"Yeah.  But now we're back together."

"And I am never letting you go," hissed Harry, pulling her close again.  "_Never_."

Ginny laid her head against his chest and murmured, "And I never want you to."

**_FIN_**

A/N: Whatcha think?  Good?  Anyone want to kill me for making everyone believe I killed Gin?  **ME!**  _Shut up, Atra.  You have no say in this._  **Why's that?**  **Hmmm.  Maybe b/c you helped kill her?**  _Shh!  No one's supposed to know that!_  _Now they do.  *smirk*_  **WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR!  THEY KNOW IT WAS OUR IDEA NOW!**  _Wasn't mine.  I objected to the 'Ginny Killing' Plot._  _She did._  ***nods*  *scowl*  I hate all of you.**  _Feelings mutual.  _**OI!**

*wrestles mic away from muses*  Anyway, what'd you lot think?  Am I evil b/c I killed Neville?  *dodges rotten tomato thrown by Atra*  ATRA!  ***looks innocent*  Whaaaat?**  _Oi.  9_9_  Heng.  Moving on…reviews are welcome ways to say how much you love me, hate me, or are completely neutral in all matters.  Or are simply angry that I finished the story.  And if you must thrown things, please…  **THROW WEIGHTS!**  _*hits Atra with a frying pan*  Go Mel!  _***grin*  That's my girl!  Woot woot!**  ^_^  …throw everything at Atra.  **HEY!**


	33. Chapter 32: Goodbye, Bye ::ALT ENDING::

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.  I repeat, I do NOT own HP.  But, of course, you lot know this, right?  If not, whack yourself repeatedly in the head with a blunt object until you do.

A/N: I had a few people who reviewed say that VVBane would have ended better if Ginny hadn't come back.  So, for those folks, here's Chapter 32 featuring no Ginny.  This is just an alternate ending, ladies and gents, not the actual one.  Any sequel written (and, yes, there WILL be one) will be based on the original Chapter 32.  So nobody get confused, k? 

Chapter 32 – Goodbye, Bye 

"Dead," said an Auror as he combed through the bodies of the Death Eater's and those Hogwarts students that were littered about.  It was half an hour after the battle had ended.  The first thing the Aurors had done when they had arrived at the castle was to help get the wounded inside to the Hospital Wing.

The next was to comb the grounds for survivors.  As of yet, they had had no luck.

"Hey!  I found two!"

Two Aurors ran to join the third, who was standing a few feet from a bushy-haired seventeen-year-old girl.  She was covered in blood – most particularly on her hands – and had a staff pointed at them.

"Easy now, miss," said the first Auror.  "We just want to help the two of you."

The girl narrowed her eyes at them then she saw their navy robes and gasped, "Aurors.  _Aurors!_"

"Bloody good show for them," groaned the dark-clad figure on the ground.

The girl lowered her wand and hurriedly said, "I'm sorry.  Please help me get him up to the castle.  He's losing blood fast."

"I am not," defended the figure on the ground, causing the girl to turn and brush a lock of green streaked black hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Hush, Sev."  She then turned to the Aurors and snapped, "_Come on!_"

The three men nodded and moved forward, gently lifting Severus' limp form up off the ground that was now stained with his blood.  Hermione squeezed his fingers gently and started to move along with them.

"You'll be okay, Sev."

"I…know I'll be," mumbled Sev.  He looked around as well as he could then hissed, "Go find Harry, Mione.  Don't you worry 'bout me.  I've had worse."

"Don't you die on me, Sev," growled Hermione, glaring at him.

Severus forced an annoying smile and whispered, "Never."

Hermione smiled at him then pulled back so the three Aurors could carry him up towards the castle.  Then she turned and studied the field of the dead.  With a shudder, she oriented on the place where she'd last seen Harry and headed towards it.

She found Neville on her way there, cold as a tombstone.  He had an odd smile on his face and Hermione smiled grimly as she knelt to close his eyes, murmuring a little prayer as she did.

Rising, she continued on her search, tripping over the leg of a Thestral (which she could now see).  She landed hard on the ground and found herself lying in grass that was stained with dried blood.  Looking up, she saw the still form of Ginny, a dagger buried in her stomach.

A sob welled up in her throat as she crawled towards her friend, placing her hand on the jacket she recognized as Harry's.  At this she began to look around.  Wherever Ginny was, Harry had to be close.

"Heya, Herm," croaked a voice from behind her suddenly and Hermione whirled about, leaping to her feet.

Harry stood there, swaying drunkenly.  Slytherin's sword was held limply in one hand while the other was pressed to his stomach.  Blood dripped from the wound and Hermione gasped, "_Harry_."

The dark-haired young man gave her an odd smile, the same sort that had been on Neville's face, before he started to collapse.  Hermione rushed forward and caught him, feeling hot blood spurt over her as his hand slipped from his wound.  His sword clattered to the ground as she gently lowered him down beside Ginny.

"Oh my God, Harry.  Oh God, oh God."

"S'alright, Herm," mumbled Harry, reaching up with a blood-stained hand to touch her cheek.  His emerald eyes were dazed as he continued, "I got him.  I got the bastard."

"Don't talk," urged Hermione, looking around for something to staunch the blood flowing from his wound.  She finally reached over and tugged his jacket off of Ginny, revealing her blood-stained shirt.  Trying to ignore that sight, she balled the jacket up and shoved it against the gaping hole in her friend's stomach.

Harry grunted as she put pressure on it and whispered, "Don't…  Let…go…"

"_I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE!_" screamed Hermione.  "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, HARRY!  I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"Gin…" mumbled Harry, eyes staring blankly at the night sky above.

"Would _she _want you to give up?" demanded Hermione.  "WOULD SHE WANT YOU TO STOP LIVING!"

Harry slowly shook his head and Hermione nodded.

"Then don't you _dare_ die on me, Harry Potter."

"K, Hermie," mumbled Harry in a childish tone, his head falling over.  His eyes stared blankly at Ginny's body until Hermione reached up and gently turned his face away.

When the Aurors arrived to carry him up to the castle, she walked behind them with Slytherin's sword and her staff gripped in her hands, blocking his view of the redhead's body.

* * * *

Dumbledore was standing at the castle entrance when the Auror's carried Harry in.  He stopped Hermione and asked in a gentle tone, "Miss Granger?  Hermione?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up at him with haunted eyes and said, "Neville's dead, sir.  And Ginny.  Oh God, Ginny…"  She began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dumbledore, a grave look on his face, gently removed the sword and staff from her hands and pulled the distraught young woman into his arms.  She clung to his robes and buried her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured.  "If I hadn't done what I did to Harry perhaps this would have never have happened."

"It would have happened anyway, Albus," said McGonagall suddenly from his left.  She had just come in from the grounds apparently as she had an extremely grave look on her face.  "Voldemort was going to be after Harry no matter if he were an Heir or not.  This battle would still have happened."

"But perhaps not with the same results," said Dumbledore sadly.  "Will you please contact that parents of the students who were killed, Minerva?"

"Of course, Albus."

As McGonagall walked off, Dumbledore gently wrapped an arm about Hermione's shoulders and said, "Come, child.  Poppy will take care of you."

All the bushy-haired girl could do was nod and let the old wizard lead her away from the doors that only showed a field of the dead.

* * * *

End of Term Feast… 

"We have lost many things this year.  Alliances, friends, siblings…lovers.  But we have gained peace.  Peace for the Wizarding World.  Peace from the Darkness that Lord Voldemort spread.  It will never make up for the lives lost this year – lives that will never be lived out.  But…we will pull through."

As Dumbledore sat down, Hermione leaned against Severus, who clutched her close.  On her other side, Harry looked blankly down at the table.  Medusa (who had also been in the battle but only near the end) sat beside his plate, almond eyes focused on her master.  Across the table Draco gave the dark-haired young man a sympathetic look.

"Harry," he began only to be interrupted at the Slytherin blooded Gryffindor stood up hurriedly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before he turned and ran out of the Great Hall.  Every eye followed him as he made his way out, every soul there knowing why he did so.

Severus and Hermione rose as well and followed him out, Medusa trailing along in their wake.  Draco rose a few seconds later, the huge black dog that had been underneath the table follow him.

The five of them found Harry out on the grounds crouched on the spot where Ginny had died.  He had two fistfuls of grass in his hands and was shaking, fine tremors racing up and down his body.  Tears spattered on the still blood-stained grass.

"Harry," began Severus, only to be interrupted as Harry whirled about and hurled a fistful of grass at him.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

He tried to get up to run but slipped and fell back down onto the grass, tears streaking his cheeks silver.  Looking up at his friends and godfather, he hissed, "I miss her.  I miss her, I miss her, I miss her…"

"We all do," murmured Hermione, lowering herself down into the grass beside her friend.  She started to reach out to take his hand but stopped.  He hadn't wanted anyone to touch him after Ginny's death.  If she did it now, in the place where Ginny had died, he'd scream.  "You aren't the only one, Harry" she continued.

"I loved her," gasped Harry as though he hadn't heard her.  "I loved her and I never told her."

"She knew you loved her," insisted Severus.  "We all saw it.  She _knew_, Harry."

"That's not the point, Sev!" cried Harry, slamming his fist down on the grass.  He turned teary eyes on his friend.  "I never told her!  I never said it to her face!  _I never even admitted it to myself till after she was dead!!_"

"Harry," murmured Hermione as tears flowed anew down her friend's face.

"She knew though," whispered Draco.  "It doesn't matter that you didn't tell her."

"Yes, it does," said Sirius, speaking up for the first time.  He slowly settled himself down on one knee in the grass in front of his godson.  "Even if a person knows that you love them, you've got to tell them.  After all, they might not know.  And it helps _you _know."

"You speak as though from experience, Siri," said Severus softly.

Sirius looked at his twin for the first time without anger.  He slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, I do.  There was a girl once.  I tried to tell her a load of times but every single time by tongue got tangled up in itself.  So I never told her.  Sure she knew I was mad for her – everyone did.  But I never told her.  And I lost her."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, leaning against Severus' side.

"She joined the Death Eater's," replied Sirius.  "Spying for her father.  I never knew till after she had been killed in a raid."  He sighed heavily and continued, "I've always that maybe if I'd told her…maybe she wouldn't have joined them.  Maybe…maybe she'd still be alive now."

"Kat," mumbled Severus.  He stared at his twin and breathed, "Oh Merlin, Siri, don't tell me…"

"You've got it, Sev."  He leaned back and looked up at the stars spiraling high above them.  "Oh Merlin, why didn't I tell her?"

"Who?" said Draco.

"Mischa Katherine Alexi-Dumbledore," said Severus.  "Albus' grand-daughter."

"That'd be her," mumbled Sirius.  "'Queen of Slytherin' we called her.  And Merlin help me, I fell for her."

"Hard?" said Harry.

Sirius only nodded and said, "Very hard.  I never told her and she went and got herself killed."

"Looks like I went and did the same thing," mumbled Harry.

"No!" hissed Hermione.  "Don't you ever think that!"

"If I hadn't been out here fighting Ro…Aubrey she wouldn't have come out here!  She wouldn't be dead!"

"Harry," said Severus in a serious but gentle tone, "you can't keep blaming yourself for things.  The world _isn't_ on your shoulders, no matter how much people say so.  Stop trying to take the blame for everything.  Ron's turning wasn't your fault.  And Ginny's death is _most certainly_ not your fault."

"I wish I could go back," murmured Harry, drawing his knees up to his chest.  "I'd kill the bastard before he got her."

"You can't change the past, Potter," said Draco.

"_You think I don't know that!_" bellowed Harry, leaping to his feet.  "I know I can't go back!  And it hurts like hell!  It hurts to know that I can't go back and save her from that.  She shouldn't have died!  She had her whole life ahead of her!  Her whole life…an entire lifetime…gone.  Oh God, Gin…"

He fell to his knees and began to slowly rock back and forth.  Hermione pulled herself to her feet and slowly walked over to him, kneeling down in the grass beside him.  And carefully, ever so carefully, she wrapped her arm about him.

His entire body stiffened at the touch and she could feel him shaking under her fingertips.  Just when she thought he was going to go off, he sagged against her with a sigh of release.

"Maybe it was her time," murmured Hermione, laying her head against his.  "You don't know that it wasn't that."

"I know," mumbled Harry.  He pulled back slightly and looked up at her with eyes that had dimmed to green-gray.  "There's one thing I'm happy about though."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"The last thing she saw…the last thing she saw was me."  Tears pooled in his eyes and Hermione pulled him close as they began to fall again.  "_I was the last thing she saw._"

"And I'll bet she loved it," whispered Hermione into his ear.

"Yeah," agreed Severus, Draco nodding in agreement with him.

Sirius smiled slightly and said, "We'd better get back before they send the cavalry after us."

Harry laughed and pulled away from Hermione, brushing the tears from his face.  "Don't you know, Sirius?" he said with a shadow of a grin.  "We _are_ the cavalry!"

Severus, Draco, and Hermione all smiled at that and Sirius threw an arm about his godson's shoulders.

"Yeah, you are.  Now come on, let's head back."

Harry nodded and they slowly started towards the castle.  Severus and Hermione looped their arms about each other and tagged along behind them, Draco slouching along behind them.

A little ways in their walk, Harry stopped and turned around, peering back through the dark.  Sirius frowned and turned to look at him, saying, "What?"

"Dusa's still back there."

Severus and Hermione stopped and turned back with frowns on their faces.  Draco sighed and said, "I'll go get her.  You lot head back without me."  With that he began to job back the way they came.

Sirius started to continue on but Harry stayed where he was, staring back into the dark.  His entire body was tensed, taught as the string on Draco's bow.  After a moment his hands began to shake and he stuffed them in the pockets of his robe.

"Harry?" said Severus, reaching out a hand towards the young wizard.  "What is it?"

Harry didn't answer, just stared away into the dark.  When Draco reappeared with the tiny cat clutched in his arms, he sagged, as though he was a balloon with the air let out of it.

"Harry?" inqueried Hermione, gently touching his arm.  "Are you alright?"

"I…" began Harry, looking back towards the tiny hill as Medusa leapt from Draco's arm to his shoulder.  He then smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, Herm.  C'mon, let's head back.  I bet all the food's gone by now."

Severus frowned at him and slung an arm about the young man's shoulders.  The serpentine eyes turned towards him and he said, "You sure you're alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, Sev."

Severus gave him a Look and Harry looked away, a shiver passing through his body.  When he looked back, his eyes were slightly gray.

"No, Sev, I'm not okay.  And I – I don't think I ever will be."

He separated himself from the other young man and made his way towards the castle.  Hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, and head down, he looked like a broken figure.  As though he had nothing to keep him going.

Draco voiced something to this effect and Sirius looked at the blonde for a moment before turning his eyes back upon his godson's retreating form.

"He does seem broken.  I just hope he doesn't break anymore."

"So do I," muttered Severus, pulling Hermione close.  "So do I."

* * * *

Thirteen years later… 

It was a stormy night at Hogwarts.  The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall rolled with dark clouds and lighting as the first years were lead in for the Sorting Ceremony.  Most of the Sorting Hat's song was drowned out by loud peals of thunder and then the first year's were called up by Edward Windmyer, who had replaced McGonagall as Transfiguration professor after she had become Headmistress in Dumbledore's stead.

"Adcock, Rosalyn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Allen, Gabriel!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cadden, Melanie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

As Professor Windmyer continued to read out names, McGonagall leaned over to the man sitting to her right and whispered, "Which one is our young Snape again?"

"The dark-haired one," came the gruff reply as the witch looked out at the sea of heads, most of them dark-haired.

McGonagall gave the young man a slight glower and said, "Mister Potter, you continue to be the most infuriating child I have ever met."

Harry smiled slightly at her and said, "Professor, I haven't been a child since I was eleven and started fighting Voldemort."

"I know.  Now, which one is Severus'?"

"The dark-haired one," replied Harry, smirking.

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry, professor.  I promised Sev when I got this job that I'd do his job for him."

"And what job would that be?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Annoying you, of course."

"Of course," said McGonagall with a roll of her eyes.  "I should have known.  Now, will you answer my question?"

"The lad with the gray tabby on his head."  Harry tilted his head towards the eleven-year-old, who indeed had a small, gray tabby-cat perched upon his head.  McGonagall frowned at the creature then looked at the wizard beside her.

"You're doing, I suppose?"

"Actually," said Harry, "it was Hagrid.  He was the one who sent me Dusa."

"Where is that cat of yours, by the way?"

"In my rooms."  Harry frowned then and added, "At least, I hope she is."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow at him then turned back to the Sorting as a name they both recognized was called out.

"Snape, Tristen!"

The dark-haired boy shuffled forward, the tiny tabby perched in his nest of wavy hair.  His dark eyes wandered over the Head Table before they landed upon the only face he knew there.

That of his godfather, one Harry James Potter.

Harry smiled at the eleven-year-old, who grinned back before pulling the tabby off his head and hopping up onto the stool.  The cat meowed at being removed from her perch and pawed at her master's hands as the Sorting Hat was dropped down atop his head.

"What House?" asked McGonagall quietly to Harry.

"One never knows," replied Harry cryptically, his serpentine eyes swirling as he watched the back of the slight boy.

Abruptly the Sorting Hat straightened and yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Tristen Snape ripped the Sorting Hat from his head and leapt off the stool, the tabby cat leaping back up to nestle in his hair.  He grinned widely at his godfather before he hurried over to join his House.

McGonagall smiled as she leaned over towards Harry and said, "Looks like you have a new student.  Aye, Head of Slytherin?"

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched up in a smirk as he replied, "Looks like I do."

* * * *

After the Sorting, Harry wandered outside onto the grounds.  A cold, brisk wind whipped his robes out behind him as he walked across the swaying grass.  His dark hair, which he had allowed to grow out to his shoulders, covered his eyes at some points in time and flew straight back behind him at others.

He weaved his way across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, where several pairs of bright white eyes watched him.  Harry gently brushed his fingertips over the dark scars on his wrist as he smiled at the creatures standing before him.

"I never thanked any of you for your help," he whispered as one of the Thestral's stepped forward.  "None of us did."

The creature snorted, as though agreeing with him, and stretched out its neck to nuzzle at his hand.  Harry stroked the velvety nose and said, "Thank you.  For everything.  The battle, your protection…I'm glad you believed I was worth it."

_You are_, whispered a voice in his head.  _Brother…_

Harry smiled and patted the slender neck before he turned and walked towards a small hill.  The Thestral followed him, moving slowly along beside him.  After a moment, Harry reached out and laid a hand on the broad back of the creature.

He stopped at the top of the hill, staring down at three gray stones that had been placed there thirteen years before.  Kneeling down beside them, he plucked up three blades of grass and held them in his hand, palm open to the now clear sky above.  His eyes closed partially and the blades of grass shivered before they lengthened, growing leaves and scarlet petals.  When the emerald eyes opened, three perfect roses lay across his palm.

The Thestral snuffled and leaned its head against his shoulder as Harry placed a rose upon each of the graves.

Neville Longbottom 

_"A brave friend lost too soon but never to be forgotten."_

_Ronald Weasley_

_"A good friend lost to Darkness.  May he find his way back someday."_

_Virginia Weasley_

"Love lost to Darkness.  Hope turned to sorrow.  Tears were shed on her passing and shall be shed on the 'morrow.  Her soul lingers on, waiting for a certain someone to join her.  Until then, she waits…in sadness and in sorrow."

Harry laid a hand on the third tombstone and slowly leaned forward to place a kiss on the cold marble.  When he pulled back, there were tears on his cheeks and on the stone.

"I never told you how much I loved you," he whispered to the stone.  "I thought if I did I'd lose you.  I lost everything I ever loved.  My mum and dad to Voldemort, Sirius to Azkaban, and you to that bastard Aubrey."  He tucked his chin to his chest and continued to himself, "Did you ever know I loved you?"

"Uncle Harry?"

The dark head jerked up and Harry stared at the form of his godson, who was standing nearby.  Dark eyes watched him and frowned as they saw the tears streaking his godfather's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Old memories," replied Harry, rising heavily to his feet.  He patted the Thestral's shoulder then turned and walked over to his godson.  Placed a hand on the thin shoulder, he turned the boy towards the castle.  "Why aren't you in your common room?"

"I wanted to talk to you.  Besides, I'm an in-insoomiach like Father."

"You mean an insomniac."

"Yeah.  Who were you talking to?"  This was asked as the two of them entered the castle.

"An old friend," replied Harry heavily.  "It's nothing for you to worry about, Tris."

"Okay.  Good night, Uncle Harry."

"Night, kiddo."

As Harry turned to head towards his rooms, Tristen spoke up.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Hmmm?"  Harry turned to arch an eyebrow at his godson, who smiled slightly at him.

"Whoever you were talking to, I bet they knew you loved them."

Harry's chest tightened and he coughed before croaking, "Thank you, Tris."

"You're welcome, Uncle Harry.  Night."

"Night," mumbled Harry, heading towards his rooms.  As he did, he felt a hand brush his cheek and the feel of lips brushing his.

Or perhaps he just imagined it.

Either way, as he continued towards his rooms to get ready for his first class as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Slytherin House, he felt a weight that had been on his chest for thirteen years lift.

Out on the grounds, the rose lying on Ginny's grave slowly set down roots and stood up, petals shining scarlet in the light from the stars above.

A/N: Sappyness again.  So sue me.  I may be a Slytherin but I am also a hopeless romantic.  Can't help it.


End file.
